Os Três Lados Da Moeda
by Anya McAllister
Summary: Antes das férias, James a beijou por um impulso e Lily fez a besteira de retribuir.Agora, ambos voltam para seu último ano, ambos passam por todas as fases da paixão. Com a cabeça mais confusa que nunca, eles irão descobrir o que realmente vale a pena.
1. Tease Trailler

"_**Eu sei o que ele vai dizer**_

_**Já posso até prever qual vai ser o final"**_

_Do ódio_

(...) Ele era totalmente Odioso, um egoísta, uma criança grande, um arrogante prepotente que sabia beijar muito bem...por mais que Lily odiasse admitir tal fato(...)

"_**Vou adiante como posso**_

_**Liberdade é do que gosto"**_

****

(...)Aquela luta incessante para saber que o final estava na iminência de chegar! Aquela bendita dúvida pairando sob sua cabeça que tirava todo o encanto de azarar o Ranhoso... e tudo era culpa daquela ruiva sem sal!(...)

"_**Guarde o segredo que te quero**_

_**E conte só os seus pra mim"**_

_Até ser tão doce para chegar à Diabetes_

(...)Odiava gostar dele, odiava se sentir tão atraída, traída e incrivelmente sedenta dele...como podia ter se tão burra? Otária ao ponto de pensar que era deferente?(...)

"_**Vou te amando, e me frustrando**_

_**E sobrevivendo, por um fio"**_

_Sobre Tentativas_

****

(...)Passou a mão pelos cabelos de novo

Aquele hábito que ela odiava

Sobreviver era algo inerente a ele, precisava ter forças para parar de se frustrar quando via que todos os seus possíveis e inimagináveis esforços (...)

"_**Dediquei-me às suas contradições, fissões, confusões**_

_**Meu desejo, seu bom senso, raivosos feito cães"**_

_Até chegar Às vias de fato_

****

(...)E agora ali, dentro daquela sala imunda e cheia de teia de aranhas, com centímetros e centímetros de pó se alojando em cada recanto daquele recinto escuro, ela sentiu as mãos desabotoarem os primeiros botões da camisa branca de seu uniforme(...)

"_**E quando caio do seu bolso**_

_**Escorrego pelo rosto"'**_

_E até onde a Saudade pode guiar..._

****

(...)Seus óculos escorregaram pela ponta do nariz em direção ao seu rosto no momento em um vento mais forte tomou conta da região fazendo seus cabelos balançarem e um pequeno pedaço de pela fugiu do local seguro do bolso de sua calça.(...)

"_**Me fez sentir tão bem, como ninguém**_

_**E eu fui me enganando sem sentir"**_

_E o quanto doi uma Decepção_

(...)Pois é, muito bem, bem até demais para dar sorrisos bobos ao simples lampejo do odiado fato acontecido e ficar como uma imbecil no salão principal se deitando nos próprios braços e fechando os olhos para extrair mais um detalhe peculiar que ela ainda não havia percebido como uma daquelas loucas que se apaixonavam.(...)

"_**Já sei, ficamos no ar**_

_**Mais que o normal"**_

****

(...)E ele estava ali, nas altas horas da madrugada, olhando-a estudar, escondido por sua capa de invisibilidade, observando.

Só a olhando...

Observando(...)

* * *

Notas da Autora: 

Mais uma fic...e vocês já devem perguntar se esta vai ter final...vai sim! Esta fic já está pronta e com os seus sete capítulos mais o prólogo feitos ok?

Próxima atualização:07/10 – Prólogo com a música " Meu Amor se Mudou para a Lua" do Kid Abelha.

Beijos

Anya

Anya Yelan Conway McAllister


	2. Informações Técnicas sobre está Fanfic

_Informações técnicas e mais alguma coisa sobre esta nova fanfic..._

Bom, vamos às formalidades de praxe:

**Disclaimer****: Harry Potter e todos os personagens inclusos nesta fanfic são marca registrada pertencente À WB e à Madame Rolling, e esta história é uma idéia vinda da minha brilhante cabecinha problemática e não possui nenhum efeito lucrativo, somente o de me diverti( pode crer, eui me diverti bastante nesta fic) e agradar aos leitores da mesma...Então, como eu estou usando e abusando do Princípio Processual da Informação...Não me processem!**

**Quantos Às atualizações:**

Bom, para quem leu as minhas notas, devem ter visto que eu afirmei, e continuo afirmando, que esta fic está completa! Sim! Por milagre divino, esta fic está completa e eu, ouvindo uma música em peculiar, decidir colocar um epílogo nesta fic...podem dizer, é falta do que fazer...se Vocês soubessem o quanto eu tenho que estudar...

Então, eu vou colocar aqui as datas das atualizações de Os Três Lados da Moeda:

07/10 – Prólogo

17/10 – Capítulo 01 A Saudades;

27/10 – Capítulo 02 A Diabetes;

07/11 – Capítulo 03 A Angústia;

17/11 – Capítulo 04 A Decepção;

27/11 – Capítulo 05 As Tentativas;

07/12 – Capítulo 06 O Ódio;

17/12 – Capítulo 07 As Vias de Fato

27/12 – Capítulo 08 O Dia Seguinte

07/01 - Epílogo

**Acerca das músicas:**

Bom, eu passei minhas férias de verão na casa de minha avó no Brasil, confusa e bem apaixonada...ridículo, não! Eu também acho, nunca pensei em me apaixonar e olha o resultado desta coisa aqui na fic! E comecei a escutar muita música brasileira, incluindo Ana Carolina e Simone (baita depressão!) e quando voltei para casa, vi que meu livro de Harry Poter já tinha chegado... mas sosseguem, eu não pretendo incluir nada de Harry Potter e DH, muito pelo contrario...sem a descoberta um tanto cabeluda sobre a Lily e_ seu amigo_, as cosias se tornaram mais fáceis para mim, na verdade eu estava planejando em fazer o Snape dar uma surra no James e a Lily encontrá-lo todos ensangüentado e espancado...mais ia ficar diabético demais, então deletei tal ponto do capítulo 07...e outra coisa, mesmo morando em San Francisco, eu sei que o ultimo livro ainda não foi lançado em português e eu não acho muito justo colocar coisas de um livro, que por mais que eu saiba que a grande parte preferiu ler em inglês ou as traduções independentes, que nem chegou às livrarias brasileiras...e mesmo que eu colocasse, não ia nem influir nem contribuir em nada...

Mas voltando ao ponto principal deste tópico, eu decidi colocar só músicas em português, porque eu já vejo muitas songfics trazendo musicas em inglês ou em qualquer outro idioma (até eu já usei isto...) e tem tantas musicas brasileiras lindas...

Vou colocar a lista aqui, certo?

Meu Amor Se Mudou Pra Lua (Prólogo) – Kid Abelha;

Seus Passos (Cap01)- Skank;

Mais Um Na Multidão (cap02)- Marisa Monte e Erasmo Carlos;

Então Me Diz (cap03) – Simone;

Carvão ( Cap04)- Ana Carolina;

Estranho Jeito De Amar (Cap05) – Sandy & Jr;

Nada Original ( Cap06)- Pato Fu;

Três Lados ( Cap07)- Skank;

A Sua Maneira (Cap.08) – Capital Inicial

Apenas Mais Uma De Amor ( Epílogo)- Lulu Santos.

Eu realmente recomendo ler os capítulos ouvindo as músicas, cada melodia traz o clima do capítulo, se ela é agitada, o capítulo é engraçado, se ela é lenta o capítulo vai ser triste...então...Quem não puder baixar as músicas, me manda um e-mail para( ou que também é meu MSN, que vocês podem me adicionar se quiserem e pedir as letras e as músicas, ok?

**Um Pouquinho mais sobre a Fic:**

Os Três Lados da Moeda é uma fanfic que trata sobre as várias fazes da paixão, escrita por uma garota de 20 anos completamente apaixonada que traz desde as crises de abstinência até a maior das vergonhas: Corar...pois é! Ela é uma coletânea de Songs onde eu ponho as letras em cada capítulo. Três Lados da Moeda é porque cada capítulo possui três cenas, um tanto grandes, eu garanto...Uma da Lily, uma do James e uma compartilhada por ambos...me inspirei demais na música de Skank, que também está nesta coletânea...

Bom, obrigada pela atenção e os comentários são sempre bem vindos, ok? Que não me importo de receber...huahauahuaah, brincadeira, gente, espero que este resumo esclareçam algumas dúvidas que surgiram.

Quanto às respostas das reviews, eu respondo no dia 07 quando postar o capítulo novo, eu realmente tenho que voltar para a aula de Civil, agora...

Beijos

Anya

Anya Yelan Conway McAllister.


	3. Prólogo

**Os Três Lados da Moeda.**

_Por Anya Black_

_Música: Meu Amor se Mudou pra Lua;_

_Artista: Kid Abelha – Paula Toller;_

_Soneto: Luís de Camões._

_(Esclarecimentos nas Notas da Autora)_

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

Amor é um _fogo _que arde sem se ver,  
é ferida que _dói,_ e não se sente;  
é um contentamento _descontente,  
_é _dor_ que desatina sem doer.

É um _não querer_ mais que bem querer;  
é um andar _solitário_ entre a gente;  
é _nunca _contentar se de contente;  
é um cuidar que ganha em se_ perder_.

É querer estar _preso _por vontade;  
é _servir _a quem vence, o vencedor;  
é ter com quem nos _mata,_ lealdade.

Mas como causar pode seu _favor  
_nos _corações _humanos amizade,  
se tão contrário a si é o mesmo _Amor?_

* * *

_Cai a tarde sobre os ombros_

_Da montanha onde me largo_

Antes de começar tal história, temos a _obrigação_ que dizer qual é o motor que a alimenta: Paixão.

Existiram eras na literatura que falavam sobre o Romantismo, o ultra-romantismo, os males do século, o "Morrer de Amor", mas nunca mencionaram aquilo que dava fogo ao amor, ao romance; aquilo que impulsionava o romance na sua forma mais tórrida e intrépida... nunca se mencionou a _paixão._

Camões dizia que _"Amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver..."_. Mas o que dizer da paixão? Em que espécie (ou se existe realmente alguma espécie) de fogo que a paixão se encontra.

Alguns dizem tal motor pode ser comparado ao fogo pela palha; outros,comparam-na às queimaduras leves, passageiras... Mas todas as comparações, todas as definições possuem um termo médio:

_Fogo._

É o fogo que ascende de uma forma descontrolada de se sentir possessivo e de se transformar em um animais.

Então chegamos, a conclusão mais óbvia:

_O homem é um animal._

Ridícula tal afirmação, mas não estamos julgando aqui os padrões da racionalidade que o ser humano possui; aqui esclarecemos, nos embasamentos de Hobbes e Montesquieu, que o homem guarda dentro de si os resquícios da selvageria remanescentes da idade da pedra lascada.

E, pela clareza e obviedade do assunto, se abordamos a paixão, também temos que falar sobre o seu pior sintoma: _a cegueira_.

Quando você se apaixona, você esquece e apaga toda e qualquer informação negativa da pessoa pela qual você se apaixonou; mas, veja bem, por desencargo de consciência, aqui, falamos da mais complexa paixão que existe?!

Sim, a _paixão doentia_, a paixão que faz seu sangue ferver e tudo o que você pensa é sobre ela, tudo o que você vê é a pessoa, você planeja tudo contando com a pessoa, você se veste, se policia, perde o controle, se insinua, tenta saber o que ela pensa sobre você, fantasia sobre olhares, sorrisos que podem ser o mais ingênuo possível, mas sempre tem segundas, terceiras, enfim, infinitas intenções para você porque você, simplesmente, não pode admitir que ela não sinta por você nem um sétimo daquilo, daquela dor incomensurável que você sente.

E você se odeia por isso...

_Isso _era paixão;

E _paixão_ implicava em posse;

E no caso desta história...

E _posse_ implicava em Lily Evans;

E _Lily_ era dele.

Dele! De James Charlus Potter.

Se perguntassem a James desde quando provinha seu mau-humor, ou qualquer coisa que o deixasse irritado, ele lhe respondia (obviamente se você fosse Sirius Black ou Remus Lupin, se não... bom, ele lhe azarava.) que seu mau-humor tinha nome, nome do meio, sobrenome, peso, altura e os mais vermelhos cabelos que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Romântico?

Não, esta história não tem nada de romântico... aqui, não há beijos sob a luz do luar...aqui há o desafogo voluptuoso de uma mente pecaminosa como a de James Potter. Ele não queria um beijo do seu "mau-humor ruivo", ele a queira por inteiro, independente de vontades alheias (principalmente a dela), de pudor, de recriminações ou código de ética... Não, aquilo era para os odiosos apaixonados "Normais" como ele os qualificavas... os " docinhos-de-abóbora" que eram regularmente ouvidos pelos casais...Não, ele queria sentir dor, mais dor do que já sentia, mais raiva do que já habitava seu ser, mais ódio do que se alojava em seu coração.

E esse era o motivo.

Deus, como ele era contraditório.

Em um instante, por um ínfimo instante, ele só queria passar o resto de sua desprezível e desgraçada vida junto dela, no outro queria lhe obrigar a amá-lo, queria possuí-la provocando-lhe um pouco de sua própria dor, tentando fazê-la ver o que diabos ele estava sendo obrigado a passar...

A passar por ela.

Por Lily...

Ah, a Lily...

_O dia não foi!_

_A noite o que será?_

Deus, ele a odiava...

Ela estava ali, deitada sobre a encosta de uma pequena montanha à sombra daquela faia onde ele mesmo costumava se sentar com os amigos e a observar molhando os pés nas beiradas do lago depois de um dia cansativo de aulas chatas, e ele ali, de longe, a observando ver o céu se transformar em uma linda tela amarelada e laranja dizendo que o dia já se findava e a noite estava por vir.

Ele realmente desejava que os olhos dela se virassem para ele e o olhasse com um carinho que ele sabia ser impossível provir dela, pelo menos para James.

E quanto a James?

James se encontrava a mais de quinhentos metros de Lily naquela hora, as roupas trouxas eram bem visíveis e o jeans desbotado em um azul bufento faria Dorea, sua mãe, morrer se visse seu único filho vestido como um morto de fome, porém o azul já gasto contrastava com a camisa preta de gola alta... tinha os punhos cerrados enquanto tentava a todo custo fazer com que suas curtas unhas lhe perfurassem a pele da palma de sua mão e a dor física acalentasse um pouco as dores de sua alma...

Estava ali, sentindo um calor chegar através das brisas mornas e densas elevando mais sua vontade de agir como um insano. Estava ali, se torturando e se infringindo com uma alto-flagelação sentimental que nunca fora própria dele.

Meu Deus! Era James Potter, o Potter! Ele sempre conseguia o que queria, e, durante algum tempo, pensou na Evans como um simples desafio... Como algo para conquistar, como alguém para ter por um dia e uma noite e depois descartar! Deus, como ele não pode perceber...

Maldita seja!

Já no fim do seu sexto ano, James se apercebeu da besteira que fizera insistindo com a vez quando sentiu a chegada de um sentimento totalmente escuso e alheio à sua natureza que começava a se apoderar de seu espírito: A Perda.

Nunca perdera nada na vida, sempre fora cuidadoso e zeloso com seus brinquedos favoritos, sempre fora extremamente cuidadoso com seus amigos, era tão perfeccionista que chegava a ser antipático, claro que sempre fora um baderneiro, um arruaceiro, um transgressor em tempo integral, um criador de confusões, mas nunca negligenciou seus propósitos; estudava e cuidava de suas notas e o principal, seu maior orgulho... nunca perdera uma partida de quadribol.

Levara a taça a sua Grifinória...

Nunca perdera... nunca fora o responsável pela derrota na copa...

E agora tinha que aturar a idéia de perder Lily?

Não

Nunca.

_Meus cabelos pela grama_

_E eu sem nem querer saber_

_E quando a Lily?_

Ela, ao contrario de James, pensava não em suas próprias motivações e sentimentos egoístas, não que ela pudesse ser comparada a uma daquelas admiráveis mulheres que faziam tudo em prol da paz e da esperança...em prol dos outros.

Não!

Não a Lily...na mais tenebrosa e obscura realidade a que se encontrava no presente momento, Ela tinha um grande peso no coração e nos seus ombros.

O ataque aos seus pais.

Quando Dumbledore anunciara tal fato, a alegre e contagiante Lily Evans, Grifinória, sexto ano e popular entre os garotos, perdera todo o brilho de seus olhos verdes - esmeraldas. A afirmativa certa fora que seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas que iriam teimar em cair enquanto ela ficava desolada e incrédula...Mas não, ela assumira uma posição firme, dura, energética enquanto se estilhaçava por dentro de uma maneira odiosa e fraca.

E Lily nunca fora fraca.

Mesmo com todos os interpéres de sua vida, da descoberta de seus poderes, do devotado ódio e inveja que sua irmã lhe empregava todos os dias enquanto ela estava em casa, ela nunca fraquejara na frente dos outros. Sempre mostrava um semblante clamo e acolhedor e, inerente a sua natureza, aquele senso de defesa para os mais fracos.

Lily nunca precisou se sentir sozinha. Chorava, sim, escondida em seu quarto, tendo suas lágrimas amparadas pelo velho e roto travesseiro com uma fronha de estampas infantis e já esgarçado pelo tempo, mas chorar na frente dos outros era a pior demonstração de fraqueza que uma pessoa podia se impor, mostrava que não era capaz, que era fraca e sozinha.

Ela, Lily Ann Evans, agora estava definitivamente sozinha.

Ninguém podia ajudar nem... _ele!_

Não, aquele em cuja sua infância e seu segredo fora compartilhado morrera para ela no momento que a xingara de Sangue-ruim.

Não havia desculpas, lamentos quando algo como o sangue podia afetar a amizade...

Quando ele mesmo admitira que o sangue não era prioridade. Podia agüentar isso dos outros, mas dele? Logo ele? Seu melhor amigo... Não.

Então se lembrou do Potter.

O Potter a defendera da vez que ele a chamou de sangue-ruim...nunca havia chamado Lily assim, mas tudo o que ele fazia era pior do que o xingamento. Era repugnante, era odioso.

O odioso Potter!

Deus, como odiava aquele garoto! Odiava mais do que odiava os monstros que fizeram aquilo com seus pais, odiava mais do que o ódio empregado a tantas coisas sem sentido que ela resolvera detestar, mas para ele, seu ódio se dirigia a um ponto em especial, e tanto ódio era provindo de algo tão sem nexo e sentido que ela ficava pasma ao se lembrar como aconteceu... mas ainda continuava odiando.

Lily perdeu as contas de quantas vezes usou " Ódio" para se referir a James Potter.

E ficara perplexa ao descobrir o estranho e louco sentimento de posse que ele agregara para si quando a via com qualquer outro...

Não parecia James...

Parecia um animal.

_Por onde começo_

_E onde vou parar?..._

Sim, ela estava ali, com os cabelos ruivos contrastando grotescamente com verde queimado da grama daquela pequena montanha... Tudo parecia ser tão surreal, como se ela fosse acordar daquele maldito pesadelo e ver que tudo era uma cosia irracional e ilógica o suficiente para que ela risse a plenos pulmões até soluçar parar com aquele ataque quando seu abdômen começasse a doer de tanto que ela se contorceria...

Sim, isto era o mais apropriado...

Contudo, ela sabia que _aquela_ era a realidade.

Desde que descobrira que era uma bruxa, não aquelas bruxas dos filmes que mexiam os narizes e faziam coisas acontecerem. Não, quando descobrira que era uma feiticeira de verdade, Lily começou a acreditar que podia fazer tudo o que quisesse.

Ela sentiu as formigas pequenas, as mesmas formigas de jardins que tinha em sua casa, subirem por sua nuca e começarem a andar por seu coro cabeludo em meio às madeixas vermelhas...

Ela não se importou

Nem quis saber.

A dor era maior; o choro queria vir, mas as lagrimas faltavam; desejava a morte por mais vida que tivesse dentro seu corpo.

O que seria dela? Se podia fazer tudo o que quisesse, então teria coragem o suficiente para se matar? Faria como as antigas bruxas? Se colocaria no meio das fogueiras e não colocaria feitiço congelante nenhum? ou melhor, se jogaria no lago e rezaria para que a lula gigante não lhe salvasse? ou então conjuraria uma corda e, ali mesmo, debaixo daquela baia ela a amarraria e daria um nó em sua garganta, então partiria para o lar dos suicidas?

_Não_

Ela não tinha coragem de fazer algo deste tipo...

Precisava de um escape... de uma ancora!

_Na imensidão da manhã_

_Meu amor se mudou prá lua_

Os seus passos, na verdade, eram voluntários. As pernas, coxas, pés, enfim, todos os membros que faziam parte de seu sistema locomotor se tornaram autônomos de uma hora para outra...Só a imagem cálida e calma de Lily deitada sobre a grama despreocupada foram o impulso necessário para ele estar ali. Como ela ousava ficar daquele jeito enquanto ele se remoia? Por Deus, como isso se tornara possível, como alguém podia ser tão alheio aos sentimentos do outro e ele já tinha lhe dito, com todas as letras possíveis, imagináveis, com tudo inesperadamente correto da parte dele e ela ficava ali relaxada?

Onde, diabos, existia justiça neste mundo...

_Eu quis te ter como sou_

_Mas nem por isso ser sua..._

Céus, se tivesse consciência do que falava?! Sua vida fora destruída no momento em que ouvia Dumbledore anunciar o ataque de seus pais, e agora o Potter parecia perfeito para que ela descarregasse sua raiva.

Para falar a verdade, nem sequer o enxergava em meio a sua fúria, só queria gritar, xingá-lo, agredi-lo para que ele sentisse dor, dor o bastante, a dor que ela não conseguia expressar, a dor que ela guardava dentro de si.

Queria que ele sentisse.

Lily nunca soube quando, mas em um momento o chamava de "cretino arrogante filho da mãe" e no outro sentia uma dor laxante das costas onde ficaria um pequeno hematoma seria visível, posteriormente arroxeado pela depressão no tronco daquela faia, e do grosseiro baque devido a força empregada por James para encurralá-la.

Ele prendia suas mãos com tanta força que elas já se ficavam avermelhadas demais para a normalidade, suas pernas foram afastadas pelas pernas dele o impedindo de chutá-lo, seus cabelos eram prendidos entre os cascos do tecido suberoso que a árvore desprendia e Lily foi sendo apoderada pelo ódio ao Potter.

Deus, como o odiava.

Quantas vezes já dissera isto? Perdeu a conta

Digam o que fosse, mas aquilo era ódio...

O corpo de James estava arqueado de uma maneira estranha... era mais alto que ela, mais forte que ela, não havia defesa suficiente.

Pensou em cuspir, mas parecia que sua saliva secara de uma forma surpreendentemente rápida e a vontade de gritar tomou seu corpo, todavia ela não contava com imprevisto de que suas cordas vocais não vibravam para emitir som algum.

E agora?

_Na imensidão da manhã_

_Meu amor se mudou prá lua_

Sua coluna já protestava àquela posição, seus calcanhares latejavam pelas tentativas de chutes dela, ia fazer uma loucura se raciocinasse, mas ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

James Potter, naquela hora, era um animal.

Esticou seu pescoço até tombar com a cabeça de Lily, seus óculos estavam tortos e os olhos de Lily ficaram colados às suas lentes.

Era o verde fitando o castanho.

Sufocou um grito de espanto provindo de Lily quando colocou os lábios nos dela de uma forma rude. Não esperava que ela retribuísse, não esperava que ela aceitasse de bom grado as caricias, queria que ela lutasse, queria que o infringisse dor. A dor, ali, era boa... boa o suficiente para se transformar em uma ponte que os ligaria.

Aquele beijo forçado estava totalmente fora de seus planos e de seu alto- controle quando Lily começou a agredi-lo... Não, era repulsivo e grotesco demais. Ele a beijava com uma mistura de luxúria e ódio, de uma forma brusca, machucando seus lábios, forçando-os a se abrir e permitir a entrada de sua língua. As mãos do moreno deixaram seus pulsos para desgrudar-lhe as costas da faia e abraçar-lhe de forma possessiva. A queria e não queria saber como ou quando, não iria permitir que ela lhe negasse um beijo, algo que acalentasse e o salvasse daquele deserto de dor que ele habitava por hora.

Empurrou a língua dela com avidez para dentro de sua boca, explorando os confins de seus lábios, roçando seu rosto no dela, apertando sua cintura. Só queria senti-la, sentir o que os outros namorados que ela tivera sentiram, queria para si e só para si.

A volúpia que James lhe empregara se tornara o escape que Lily tanto buscara. Responder o beijo foi a forma de afastar as cenas criadas por sua mente acerca da o ataque dos pais que foram instantaneamente apagadas para que ela mergulhasse em um sinistro prazer nunca experimentado por nenhum de seus namorados. E o que faria se não corresponder? Corresponder àquela única forma de saber que ainda habitava o mundo dos vivos e que nada poderia ser pior do que voltar a realidade dura. Correspondia porque aquele ato lascivo era a única certeza que sua mente lhe fixava.

Rodeou o pescoço de James, empurrando a língua dele para a boca do mesmo, e quando o sentiu recuar pelo susto de ter a ruiva que ele tanto reclamava para si lhe beijando, acoplou suas coxas com as dele o impedindo de se afastar dela.

Não queria pensar, não queria ser obrigada a soltar. Nossa! aquilo era tão irreal, ser beijada daquela forma por James Potter, e logo pelo _maldito Potter_ parecia ser advindo de uma realidade totalmente paralela em que ele não parecesse tão cretino é sardônico. Era o maldito Potter que iria salvá-la de quem ele era e se fosse preciso, ela lhe mostraria o caminho.

Ela não podia deixar James recuar.

Era o que ele queria, não? Durante anos ele lhe atormentara com pedidos para encontros e ela sempre negava, chegara até a bater em seus namorados porque sentia um ciúme descabido, sempre a encurralara com a pretensão de beijá-la, mas ela sempre se esquivava e agora ela estava ali, presa em seus braços, lhe respondendo avidamente as caricias que ela chamaria de mundana e impróprias se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, mas como não estava em plena posse de suas faculdades mentais... então na a culpassem pelo ato descabido que estava cometendo pela conduta escarniosa provida por ele e acatada por ela.

_Eu quis te ter como sou_

_Mas nem por isso ser sua.._

Desde quando ela respondia suas carícias? Desde quando se entregava daquela maneira? James sabia que se a saltasse, ela tombaria contra o chão já que os braços de Lily estavam tão firmemente presos ao seu pescoço que ele sabia que ela cairia se não a segurasse.

Jesus, o que diabos estava ocorrendo? Será que tudo era mais uma obra divina para lográ-lo? Era realmente Lily que estava ali, não era? Era realmente o seus lábios que ele estava apertando entre os seus, não era? Eram seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, era a língua dela em sua boca, não era? E se não fosse? Como ia ter certeza absoluta de que não seria como das últimas vezes onde ele a via, mas não era ela... como ia desvendar tal duvida?

Abriu os olhos, desviando-se dos lábios inchados e lustrosos dela para se concentrar no colo. Afastava a gola de sua blusa lilás esgarçando a mesma em uma procura por pele, queria saber se era tão sedosa ao toque de seus lábios como era sedosa aos toques de suas mãos. Pode visualizar alguns fios soltos do cabelo rubro que desprendera do penteado... Era ela... podia ouvir os sôfregos e trêmulos suspiros dela quando ele apertava uma porção de pele entre seus lábios.

Então era vulnerável a ele? Deu um sorriso presunçoso tão típico seu enquanto passava o nariz pela lateral da nuca da moça, sentindo o eriçamento dos fios que ficavam na base de sua nuca... finalmente percebera que não era tão imune a ele como ousava dizer, afinal se derretia em seus braços.

O que ele não sabia era que a Lily tentava escapar de algo que só aquelas carícias inimagináveis podiam-na salvar.

Ela o tinha como ela era... como precisava daquela situação obtusa para se desvencilhar do mundo real e afundar em águas turvas de correntezas tenebrosas...era assim que comparava as carícias de James, os carinhos e a luxúria empregada...

Mas, quando voltasse a realidade, o trataria da mesma forma que o tratava antes, lhe empregaria o mesmo tratamento de antes.

_Vou adiante como posso_

_Liberdade é do que gosto_

Torpor mental

Taí a definição do estado de James Potter. Ele estava completamente pasmo dos seus atos praticados naquele entardecer...Claro que James era impulsivo, sim, mas não justificava sua atitude, não é?

Justificava, sim!

Ali, em sua cama com os dosséis fechados para não ver o estado lamentoso em que se encontrava, James não refletia sobre seus atos, na realidade, reflexão não era bem o seu forte, mas o que lhe intrigava em uma certa parte, pois na outra seus hormônios começavam a criar vida e voz própria e lhe ordenar levantar o traseiro de sua cama, invadir o quarto dela e voltar as carícias sórdidas e concupiscentes praticadas a horas atrás. Todavia, James não ouviu o ser malévolo que habitava seus hormônios naquelas horas, o que lhe intrigava (voltando ao ponto da discursão) era porque, raios, Lily correspondera?

Sim! Ela afirmava para toda Hogwarts o quanto o odiava, o quando o abominava, o quanto o repudiava! O acusava de adultero, de galinha, de filhinho da mamãe, de mauricinho, do diabo a quatro... mas o que ela não entendia era o que James mais amava em sua vida:

Liberdade.

E estava disposto a trocar este estado de espírito efêmero para ter Lily Ann Evans em seus braços.

Nem que para isso precisasse vender sua alma.

Agora, digam...esse é o começo da Diabetes.

James fez uma careta ao pensar em entregar sua alma. Afinal, mesmo largado daquele jeito em sua cama, mesmo não usando nada a não ser uma cueca preta samba-canção cheia de pomos-de-ouros amarelos com asinhas peroladas que ele nem sabia se tinha colocado para lavar, mas, provavelmente tinha, pois ela cheirava a sabão, deitado de qualquer jeito tendo como trilha sonora para suas divagações filosóficas os roncos de seu querido amigo Sirius ao seu lado direito e as palavras desconexas do lobo safado do Aluado a sua esquerda... Era realmente um ambiente propício para suas inquirições espirituais, não poderia haver melhor!

_O dia nasceu_

_Azul a sua forma_

O dia já começava a raiar no horizonte azul escuro do final da madrugada.

Mas foi em meio de um "Se tiver Whisky de Fogo, eu vou!" de Remus e um sonoro ronco engasgando com a própria saliva provindo de Almofadinhas que James, o James Potter de sempre viu que tinha algo diferente...

Algo peculiar...

Algo que o dava esperanças e um sorriso satânico à face

Ergueu o dorso contraindo os músculos do peitoral, desceu da cama sentindo o choque térmico entre seus pés descalços e quentes e o frio e sujo chão de pedra da torre da Grifinória. Pegou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de Aluado, onde rasgou um pedaço mínimo, e desenhou, com a perícia e habilidade de quem desenhava há cinco anos a mesma figura, um pequeno pomo de ouro com as Letras _L.P._

Ela iria surtar quando recebesse.

Mas afinal, Deus o perdõe, mas Lily tirava todo o seu juízo, toda a sua calma, todo o seu zelo e cuidado que eram inerentes a sua natureza... ali trazia de volta toda aquela luta incessante para saber que o final estava na iminência de chegar! Aquela bendita dúvida pairando sob sua cabeça que tirava todo o encanto de azarar o Ranhoso... e tudo era culpa daquela ruiva sem sal!

Sem sal, mas com um gosto afrodisíaco que o deixava entorpecido.

Dobrou o pequeno pedaço do pergaminho em quatro até ficasse como nada menos que um minúsculo quadrado. Colocaria dentro das cosias dela ao amanhecer.

Afinal, quem disse que James Potter não ia adiante?

_Já não quero mais ser posse_

_Fosse simples como fosse_

_" Você é minha, Evans..."_

Amassou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho onde, no verso, tinha um pomo desenhado e as inicias L.P. dentro da minúscula bolinha com asas.

Dele... Como ele ousava dizer que ela pertencia a ele? Nunca...certo, admitia por mais mortificada de vergonha que estivesse, ela se entregara a um devaneio de sua mente em seu lado mais obscuro e beijara o Potter de uma maneira...

Lily sorriu involuntariamente enquanto afrouxava mais o aperto de sua mão esquerda sobre o papel.

E se aquele... ato fosse digno de uma trilha sonora, ela escolheria imediatamente um tango. Ritmado, sensual, apaixonante tanto argentino que seu pai costumava a ouvir e dançar com sua mãe.

Lily se lembrava de ouvir as notas harmoniosas saírem da velha vitrola da casa naquelas noites quentes de verão. Ela sempre acordava quando começava a tocar, descia do beliche que dividia com Petúnia e deslizava pelos corredores largos de sua casa, descia os degraus da escada e via seus pais com um sorriso bobo do rosto rodopiando e dançando ao som baixo daquele antigo disco de vinil que embalara o primeiro encontro do casal...O cheiro do vinho do porto que seu pai só abria em ocasiões especiais inundava a casa com aroma afrodisíaco que Lily, antes, achava inocente e um complemento perfeito para a cena, contudo, agora, ela via que o aroma inalado por suas narinas possuía conotações completamente diferentes quando se lembrou que o gosto de James era igual ao gosto do mesmo vinho que ela um dia roubara para experimentar. O mesmo gosto doce e amargo que já começava a fazer sua respiração arfar...

Deus, como fora bom...

NÃO!

Tinha que se lembrar do ódio ao Potter. Do arrogante, energúmeno, do odioso potter, daquele que azarava todos só porque era capaz.

Isso...

O ódio já começava a tomar conta de si com aqueles pensamentos e sua respiração já começava a se estabilizar.

Pronto... foi um erro, beijar o Potter foi erro! Certo, disto ela já tinha consciência, mas a posse? Nada justificava a posse.

_Um dia partir_

_Sem ganchos nem correntes..._

Aonde quer que ela fosse, o erro de beijá-lo estaria com ela...afinal, por mais que tentasse esconder tal fato no confins de sua mente, ele sempre retornava, sempre voltava em seus sonhos e ela duvidava que tivesse forças suficiente para não ter uma recaída.

Estava fraca.

Fraca demais para lutar contra as próprias divagações de sua mente conturbada.

Tinha medo de começar a gostar do " Asqueroso Potter"...

Um sorriso desdenhoso se desenhou em sua face, contorcendo os lábios vermelhos de Lily em um ato que era tão diferente à ela...

A única certeza que tinha ate aquelas horas é que voltaria para casa, para o conforto que tinha junto de seus pais, iria cuidar deles e esquecer o Potter.

Por mais difícil que fosse.

* * *

_Notas da Autora:_

Bom, gente, eu resolvi uma coisa: eu vou postar segundo o horário britânco. Eu sou Inglesa, Harry é britânico, todos saudamos a Rainha, e é melhor para quem está lendo essa fic que vai ter o capítulo mais cedo! E depois de todo este amor a minha Terra Natal, eu realmente preciso tomar uma xícara de chá!

Se divirtam com o capítulo e comentem!

Bom, como prometido, aqui está! O Prólogo...Eu não vi muito sentido em colocar o resto da música na fic, porque não consegui imaginar nada dentro dela que tivesse haver com brindes e ventos...bom! aí esta...espero que gostem. Recomendo ler o capítulo escutando a música. Quem não tiver como baixar, manda um e-mail ou pede em uma review deixando seu e-mail que eu terei muito prazer em enviar, ok?

As partes que eu sublinhei do poema de Camões são as que achei mais importantes e que retratavam bastante o que se passa na fic...o que vocês acham sobre eu colocar um poema de Camões e Espanca no começo de cada capítulo? mandem sugestões se quiserem...vou ficar muito feliz, acho que este é o poema mais famoso de Camões, mas existem outros tão lindos quando este e os de Espanca também são belíssimos...Escrevam dizendo o que acham, se vocês lerem minhas notas, claro...

Resolvi começar com um beijo porque nunca vi uma fanfic começar assim, me desculpe se cometo uma garfe bastante imprórpia, mas eu, Anya McAllister, nunca vi, por isso achei interessante! E vocês acharam o James contraditório? esperem até lerem a Lily nos capítulos próximos, geralmente eu só vejo as opiniões da Lily, queria fazer o James sentindo isso também! Oras, quem disse que os homens não ficam bestas quando se apaixonam?! Humpt! hauhauahauahua...

Eu queria agradecer demais as reviews deixadas para o trailer e para as informações, ok?

Agradeço à: Mrs. Violet, Kakazinha, Thaty, Karina B. Black, Fezinha Evans e Mary M. Evans. Muito obrigada, Garotas, pelos comments!

Beijinhos

**Anya**

Próxima atualização: 17/10- Capítulo 01- A Saudade com a música " Seus Passos" de Skank

Observações: O nome Charlus, que é o nome do meio de James, eu descobri em um site muito legal chamado" The Harry Potter Lexicon "que possui toda a árvore genealógica dos Black...e como é tradição na Europa se colocar o nome do pai no primogênito de seu devido sexo, então Charlus é o nome dele...Quando ao "Ann" Eu mesma criei, visto que Rowling nunca disse nada do tipo e nem há registro do nome dos Evans...

Dorea e Charlus Potter são os nomes oficias dos pais de James, segundo Madame Rowling...


	4. Capítulo 01: A Saudade

_**Notas Iniciais**_: Gente, eu estou postando o capítulo hoje, porque estou sem tempo para fazer isso amanhã, já que o escritório onde trabalho está com um grande caso e eu estou cheia de trabalho e sei que não daria para postar amanhã. Também me desculpem se demorar para responder os comentarios, e-mails e reviews, vou estar absolutamente atarefada por esses dias e sem tempo nem para respirar.

Sendo assim, divirtam-se com o novo capítulo e até dia 27/10 com a nova atualização.!

Beijinhos e Boa Noite!

_Anya McAllister_

* * *

**Os Três Lados da Moeda**

_Por: Anya Black_

_Música: Seus Passos_

_Artista: Skank_

* * *

_Capítulo 01: A Saudade_

* * *

_E quando caio do seu bolso_

_Escorrego pelo rosto_

Cornwall poderia ser descrita como uma das mais belas cidades costeiras da Inglaterra, e era na costa de Boscastell onde os Potter´s tinham uma pequena propriedade de veraneio.

Cornwall era o recanto favorito de James, fosse pelas lendas que seu pai lhe contava acerca das aventuras do rei Arthur que serviam para embalar seu sono quando ainda era pequeno ou pelo simples fato de que aquela cidade pesqueira irradiava simpatia onde quer que fosse.

Mas o que James realmente adorava era se deitar no telhado de sua casa e contemplar o mar. O moreno perdia as horas vendo o céu azul claro se emendar com o azul esverdeado do oceano em uma linha invisível aos seus olhos. Adorava adormecer sentindo o cheiro salino da maresia sendo inalado por suas narinas o fazendo esquecer do passado e ficar ali, naquele local reservado e longe dos visinhos onde ele simplesmente podia ficar sozinho, com suas divagações, e pegando seu pomo de ouro.

Sim, O Pomo. James adorava aquele pomo, tinha a mais simples fascinação pela minúscula e voadora bolinha; já tinha se tornado um hábito andar com ela pelos bolsos da calça ou dentro da mochila quando se deslocava por Hogwarts ou por sua casa. Às vezes, nem olhava para o pomo, pois sua audição já conseguia detectar o zumbido que a tal esfera dourada fazia ao levantar vôo e ele simplesmente fechava sua mão em torno desta e depois a saltava novamente, sempre repetindo o gesto até que se cansasse.

Não que fosse um ladrão, de jeito nenhum! Apenas pegara emprestado tal objeto sem deixar algumas notícias ou qualquer bilhete relatando o desaparecimento, mas isso eram apenas burocracias e formalidades! Para que se ater a isso? Ele descia as escadas e se esgueirava pelos corredores de Hogwarts encoberto pela capa de invisibilidade saindo assim, sem ser percebido por Filch, pela gata dele ou qualquer monitor e quando chegava até o escritório de Madam Hooch, abria o malão que continha as bolas com um simples "_Alohomora_" o malão se abria e ele pegava a pequena bolinha.

Simples;

Prático;

E, ainda por cima, fácil.

E James era assim. Um maroto e um gatuno...

Só James estava diferente, tão diferente quanto Cornwall.

Cornwall, por ser uma cidade costeira, era um recanto onde o sol brilhava quase todos os dias pelo litoral, só que naquele exato dia, estava nublada e nebulosa, com nuvens cinzentas recheadas de chuva impossibilitando a visão do sol e tornando o mar selvagem e turbulento.

Começou a chover.

Aquela chuva torrencial, totalmente atípica para a estação de veraneio caía de um jeito tão violento que assustara os comerciantes e turistas do local, pois era totalmente bizarro tal evento acontecer logo em Cornwall. Assustara a todos, os habitantes locais questionavam a razão da chuva, os turistas se abrigavam nos hotéis procurando fugir das chuvas.

Menos um.

Para James Potter, aquela chuva era algo equiparado a um presente dos Deuses; servia para refrescar e aliviar a sofreguidão que se instalara em seu peito e para esfriar seus pensamentos, e então, quem sabe com a chuva, colocá-los em ordem.

- Merda. – Foi a única coisa que ele pode dizer que parecia totalmente adequada para o momento.

Estava ali, no telhado de sua casa na praia, com um jeans desbotado e a perna esquerda flexionada tendo o braço pendido no joelho enquanto seus dedos seguravam os óculos redondos os balançando em um movimento leve e contínuo.

_Nossos beijos e palavras_

_Ficam soltos no lugar_

Sentia a chuva vir e molhar todo o seu corpo enquanto isso, fazia uma prece silenciosa para que ela também retirasse toda e qualquer semente de culpa que ainda pudesse habitar suas entranhas.

A blusa de linho já estava totalmente molhada e estragada, e como era branca, ficara um tanto transparente mostrando os contornos musculosos do corpo de James, o abdômen bem definido, os braços fortes e grossos sendo que o direito apoiava a parte detrás de sua cabeça , os cabelos que se colavam a sua testa, ensopados e pingando gotículas de água que escorriam por seu rosto enquanto seus dedos da mão direita brincavam com o pomo.

Fechou as pálpebras languidamente enquanto sentia a chuva aumentar.

Deus, como se sentia culpado. Sentia-se culpado por ter sido tão inconseqüente ao ponto de pensar que um beijo de Lily seria suficiente para acalmar aquela fera jazida dentro de seu coração e fazê-la desaparecer por completo de um jeito definitivo! Não, o pior era que aumentara o desejo que ele sentia por ela, aumentara a fome de tê-la, aumentara sua sede e Lily parecia ser algo vicioso, uma espécie de droga que o dopava e o fazia fugir da realidade.

Colocou o lábio inferior para dentro de sua boca e seus dentes o apertaram.

Se ele apertasse com bastante força até começarem a sangrar e se concentrasse bastante, podia sentir novamente em seus lábios o gosto de canela que os lábios da ruiva tinham e que o intoxicaram. Podia sentir suas unhas arranhando sua nuca, sentir seus braços agarrando seu pescoço.

James podia sentir.

Sabia o quão longe ela estava, sabia que o espaço, tanto físico quando sentimental, dos dois era como um abismo e não havia nenhuma bamba e gasta ponte onde podiam atravessar, mas onde quer que James fosse, Lily o visitava em seus mais tórridos sonhos.

E agora mesmo, sentindo aquela chuva torrencial cair sobre seu corpo, podia sentir o cheiro da grama e da faia de Hogwarts onde eles tinham compartilhado aquele beijo, o cheiro que ela desprendia. Se ele estivesse tendo uma alucinação, veria Lily ali, no mesmo telhado que ele, com um vestido curto, de um tecido fulo e estampado colado à pele ressaltando os seios e as coxas, se inclinando sobre ele com os cabelos presos em um coque apertado, se encaixando em suas coxas e o beijando.

Sempre o beijando.

As palavras se transformando em gemidos e choros de súplica, ficando soltas no ar, onde ninguém poderia distinguir o que eram e de quem eram.

E ali, naquele lugar, ele poderia ter a alucinação de que ela era dele e que todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos possessivos seriam findados e concretizados.

_E o que dizer desse segundo_

_Distraído do olhar_

O que mais atormentava o coração de James, e isto estava se tornando enfadonho e demasiado repetitivo, era o fato dela ter retribuído. De sentir a língua dela invadindo sua boca a explorando e o levando a tão sonhada e almejada loucura insana que ele se permitira sonhar durante tantos anos. O que lhe apertava o peito, em meio aquela chuva gélida, era ainda poder sentir os contornos dela, o corpo rijo prescionando-se contra o seu, podia sentir suas pernas se acoplando as deles, as coxas entrando entre as deles, se acoplando de um jeito seguro, as unhas dela arranhando sua nuca, o cheiro, o sabor, o gosto, os toques, o paladar. Tudo cheirava, estranhamente para a mente do assustado e perplexo rapaz naquele momento, à mais inflamável luxuria, ao fogo líquido que substituíra seu sangue e agora parecia correr por suas veias e artérias, ao ar que seus pulmões, fracassadamente, buscavam de uma forma necessária e vital, ao simples fato que ela tinha, de um jeito ou de outro, pertencer a ele independente de sua vontade ou das vontades que os céus tinham planejados para seus mais loucos destinos. Lily tinha que ser dele.

Simples.

Depois daquele fatídico dia, ele notara que a ruiva que tanto habitava seus mais proibidos e pecaminosos sonhos se afastara dele de um jeito considerável. Sentava-se quase na ponta da mesa correspondente à Grifinória no salão principal, longe o suficiente dele e dos outros Marotos. Mas no último dia, no banquete de encerramento onde a Corvinal ganhara a Copa das Casas e o salão se enfeitou todo de azul, ele percebeu, em meio aos risos e brindes, o par de olhos verde-esmeralda o fitando, mesmo que por meros segundos soltos no tempo e espaço. Foi num desses segundos que seus olhos se encontraram. O verde mirando o castanho de uma forma intensa, como se telepatia existisse e fosse um elo de ligação para que os dois pudessem se comunicar com apenas um olhar. James pode ver, vividamente, quando a face dela se colou a sua quando ambos estavam debaixo daquela faia e ele pode observar todos os traços negros e verde-escuro que ordenavam a íris brilhante de Lily, ele pode ver como sua pupila teimava em dilatar e contrair involuntariamente e sua pálpebra se fechava de um jeito preguiçoso até que seus olhos verdes não se tornassem nada mais que uma fenda em meio à face um tanto pálida.

Um instante perdido no tempo pareceu uma eternidade para James, um singelo e singular instante fez com que tudo a sua volta de repente parasse, que não existissem leis da física e que o tempo simplesmente se curvasse a sua onipotente vontade e ele se permitisse deixar os segundos se prolongarem em horas, dias, anos, séculos só para admirá-la, só para olhá-la, para entendê-la.

_Que no infinito corre mundo_

_Onde o céu encontra o mar_

James deu um suspiro forçando sua cabeça para que ela batesse contra as telhas do telado de sua casa. Merda! A dor física, por mais laxante e fina que fosse nunca poderia superar as dores que ele guardava no âmago de seu ser. Isso era odioso, era ultrajante. Estava com saudades de Lily, saudades de vê-la, de fazê-la ficar corada e vermelha de fúria, de chamá-la para sair, saudades de jogar com ela, de brincar com ela, de encurralá-la em um corredor e tentar beijar-lhe. Saudades de _sua_ Lily.

- Quando este maldito inferno vai se acabar?- Ele perguntou para si mesmo enquanto apertava o cenho tentando ver a réstia da linha fina que dividia o céu e o mar. Queria Lily para ele, não importava qual fossem as condições e sua obsessão lhe tirava qualquer respingo de juízo que tivesse quando estava junto dela! Fazia papel de idiota junto dela, papel de burro, papel de imbecil! Nunca era _ele_ junto dela, nunca podia mostrar quem era o verdadeiro James Charlus Potter junto dela pois nunca conseguia controlar seus nervos ou seu senso arrogante e fazia figura de imbecil quando ela estava por perto.

James levou a mão direita aos cabelos e deixou o pomo escapar enquanto tirava o excesso de água dos cabelos negros.

O pomo voara para longe onde seus olhos míopes não conseguiam enxergar.

Ótimo! Agora ele tinha que roubar outro!

_Nesse jogo de reflexo_

_A certeza me distrai_

Repetiu, nervoso, o gesto, então voltou a se lembrar de como Lily odiava quando ele despenteava os cabelos.

_Lily._

Tudo era Lily, tudo parecia combinar estranhamente com _Lily,_ o mundo parecia ter uma conotação diferente quando _Lily_ estava por perto, tudo parecia grotescamente colorido quando _Lily_ aparecia, conseguia encontrar razões para suas perguntas mais ridículas e idiotas quando _Lily_ se encontrava junto dele. Tudo fazia sentido por _Lily,_ pela _Lily_, para _Lily._

Só _Lily._

_Seu desejo é meu início_

_E eu estou tão perto agora, eu sei_

Ele sentia a necessidade incandescente crescer dentro de seu espírito toda vez que se afastava dela, a saudade misturada com algo mais que o fazia especular durante os vários minutos de seu dia o que ela estava fazendo naquele exato segundo em que ele parava se perguntando tal coisa. Tudo parecia estar focalizado nela, nada mais seria digno de atenção, nada mais! Nem o fato de estar propenso a pegar uma bela pneumonia por estar pegando uma chuva frígida durante horas a fio lhe fazia ter uma certa importância, nada parecia fazer o menor sentido e era posto diretamente para segundo plano se não estivesse correlacionado com Lily.

James largou os óculos no telhado e se levantou.

Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos flexionados e escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto embrulhava os dedos nos cabelos ensopados.

Nos breves momentos que a sanidade permitia voltar a sua mente, ele se detestava, se odiava por se sentir assim, por se sentir subjulgado e controlado por algo que ele não entendia. Como, pelo amor de todos os santos, algo que crescera dentro dele durante alguns anos o tomara de uma forma tão arrebatadora e o fizera escravo de si próprio em um abrir e piscar de seus olhos? e ele agora se via acorrentando dentro disto que ele nem sabia o significava ou o que era! E como lutar? Como lutar contra o desconhecido? Como saber qual arma escolher se nem mesmo sabia quais armas que o desconhecido tinha? Como esquecer algo que nem tinha definição? Como saber o antídoto se o veneno não era reconhecível? Como ele, James, pudera se deixar levar desta forma, quando ele mesmo prometera a si mesmo nunca ficar do jeito que suas namoradas ficavam (derretidas, sofrendo pelos cantos, chorando rios de lágrimas quando ele as deixava). Como James podia ter se deixando levar por algo quando jurara para si mesmo nunca se sentir como o mais vil dos miseráveis, o pior dos vermes.

E era tudo culpa dela

A certeza disso lhe arrebatava a alma, lhe dizia que era a verdade. Que Lily era a grande culpada deste sentimento lhe apossar a alma.

E, apesar de tudo isso, sentia saudades dela.

_Saudades de Lily._

Podia ouvir o eco distante, entre as espirais daqueles ventos soturnos, de Dorea, sua mãe, chamando seu nome por todos os cômodos de sua casa. Tinha que descer, mas sabia que levaria uma bronca maior do que todas que já levara. Sua mãe iria surtar se visse o estado em que seu filho único se encontrava.

Era uma bênção o fato de Dorea Potter ter medo de altura e não descobrir aquela pequena passagem no quarto de James que dava para o telhado da casa.

James suspirou, cansado de tentar entender suas próprias divagações, e se deixou tombar contra as telhas, sentindo que algumas se rachavam ao meio com sua queda. Aquela seria uma longa tarde...

_Você vai dizer que não_

O beco diagonal era sempre lotado no fim de Agosto. A maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts sempre deixava suas compras para ultima hora, e o mesmo parecia acontecer com James.

Ele podia ouvir, de um modo distante e vago, seu pulguento amigo Sirius falar sobre sua nova casa que ele construíra com o dinheiro que um de seus tios o deixara. Mas por mais que James, ocasionalmente, olhasse para Sirius e fingisse interrese, ou risse quando ouvia algum sinal de riso provindo das palavras de Almofadinhas, ele não estava mesmo prestando a devida atenção na conversa de Sirius.

Uma das mãos de James estava de um dos bolsos de sua calça de linho. Como fazia como pomo, brincava com aquele pequeno objeto, o traspassando pelos dedos, delineando, com a ponta dos mesmos, sua forma, passando pela macia superfície, decorando os contornos.

O que diabos Sirius diria se soubesse que James Potter tinha escondido, dentro de seu bolso, um distintivo?

Lembrava-se perfeitamente quando Aluado entrou na cabine deles, Há dois anos atrás, com o distintivo de monitor no lado esquerdo das vestes, e eles quase lhe tiraram a pele. As piadas cresceram até o final do ano letivo, onde se tornaram tão cansativas quando Remus não começou a retorquir que ele se acostumaram com o fato de um Maroto tinha se tornado monitor.

Só que era de Remus que falávamos.

Remus, o garoto estudioso, que levava as aulas a sério, que fazia James e Sirius se sentirem mal de vez em quando, Remus era um bom garoto, não viva se metendo em confusões!

James era o contrario.

Sinceramente, quem, em _sã consciência_, nomearia James para monitor? Não! porque a criatura que estamos relatando as mais contraditórias emoções era um Maroto. Só por ser Maroto, já deveria ser auto-explicativo! Oras, para James, _regras foram feitas para serem quebradas!_ E não seguidas! Quem foi o imbecil que pensava que James não ia pegar no pé do Ranhoso mais do que nunca? Agora que ele tinha o poder em suas mãos, a vida de qualquer alma sonserina estaria fadada a miséria e Severus Seboso Snape seria alvo de suas mais mirabolantes experiências inovadoras de detenções.

Detenções nas quais James possuía uma promissora e vasta experiência.

Um sorriso sardônico se desenhou na face de James.

E se ampliou quando recebeu a carta.

No seu último dia em Cornwall, uma das Corujas das Torres de Hogwarts lhe entregou a carta, e como um quase imperceptível estampido, o distintivo caiu aos seus pés. James, que estava de castigo, tendo sua mesada retirada por tempo indeterminado, sua vassoura confiscada e suas visitas à Hogsmead ou a casa de Remus ou Sirius suspensa pela bronca de sua mãe. (E nesses momentos, Dorea tinha os lábios tão comprimidos que ficavam uma imitação perfeita de uma fenda e o faziam lembra _Minnie_) torceu a boca em desgosto quando viu as letras MC estampadas em ouro no distintivo, mas sua visão fora ofuscada pelo braço de mãe que estava abraçando sua cabeça dizendo que finalmente, tinham reconhecido o bom menino que ele era, que finalmente estavam dando o verdadeiro mérito que James merecia e o dito cujo podia sentir as lagrimas de alegria molhar seu cabelo e as tapas nas costas de seu pai, enquanto ele proferia com a voz grossa, o enorme orgulho que tinha de seu filho.

Claro que ele preferia ter sido nomeado capitão do time! Mas, para sua infelicidade e temor (pelos treinos exaustivos que estavam por vir) tal titulo ficara com Sirius, batedor do time.

Mas, depois de toda festa de sua mãe (sua mesada foi devolvida com um bom aumento, e seu pai disse que iria comprar uma vassoura novinha em folha para seu Monitor Chefe) e do orgulho de seu pai, quando tinha acabado de fazer as malas para voltar á Manchester e a sua casa, James desembrulhou a carta, tendo um papel a mais do que as recomendações de sempre, a lista dos livros utilizados no novo ano letivo, tinha uma lista com o nome das quatro casas e dos monitores e monitoras chefes destas correspondentes.

James percorreu os olhos castanhos, encontrando o nome de alguns conhecidos, outros amigos e os sonserinos que ele fazia questão de só saber o sobrenome ( deu um grito entusiasmado e um soco no ar quando o nome de ranhoso não constava na lista), e pela Grifinória estavam ele e...

Uma risada quase canina escapou por seus lábios, hábito adquirido pela convivência com Sirius, descrente. James retirou os óculos e o limpou na fronha de seu travesseiro. Todavia, quando o colocou novamente sobre o nariz, lá estava ele.

_Lily Ann Evans._

Ao ler o nome, sua decresça foi substituída pelo maior sorriso de divertimento que ele poderia dar.

Lily iria dizer que _não_, iria espernear, iria fazer um drama, iria chorar, bufar, fazer de um tudo, mas teria que aceitar.

Eles eram o _novo casal de monitores chefes da Grifinória._

_Eu sigo seus passos_

E ele estaria lá, ronda após ronda pelos corredores desertos, cobertos pela noite, vazios, aplicando detenções e tirando pontos de qualquer um que eles vissem. E estariam juntos nas reuniões, quando iriam reportar-se a McGonagall. Iria estar com ela, ela querendo ou não.

Se levantou num rompante e foi até a porta de vidro que dava para uma sacada que se emendava de seu quarto.

Abriu, não se importando com o vento forte que entrou, fazendo seus cabelos irem para trás no mesmo instante. Colocou as mãos na balustrada e gritou aos céus, afastando os pombos que jaziam no telhado de sua casa.

- OBRIGADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

E rindo de sua própria atuação cômica, James se deixou escorregar e ficar estirado no chão, planejando.

Apenas planejando.

_A caminho do meu coração_

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NÃO!

Ela estaria ficando louca! Claro! Isso era uma pegadinha, uma invenção ridícula, e deixemos bem clara! RIDÍCULA, e ela sabia que aquilo nunca poderia ser verdade.

Vejamos bem: James Charlus Potter (- Desde quando eu sei o nome do meio do Potter? - Lily exclamou para si mesmo, tendo o cenho franzido e o queixo caído diante tal fato que ela não sabia que sabia!) poderia ser monitor da Grifinória no dia em que ela aceitasse sair com ele! E este dia nunca chegaria, porque Lily nunca se permitiria. Dumbledore só poderia estar sob a influência da _maldição Imperius_ para fazer isso.

Sim!

Tudo ficou subitamente claro para Lily quando ela estancou em seu quarto, tendo um sorriso de compreensão a crescer nos lábios.

James fora á Hogwarts, colocara Albus Dumbledore sob a _maldição Imperius_, o forçando a nomeá-lo monitor e a nomeá-la também para que ambos pudessem ficar mais tempo juntos! Só podia ser isso!

Era a única explicação plausível.

Por mais esdrúxula que ela soasse...

_Uma curva, não um risco_

Deu uma última olhada no trabalho de poções. Dois metros de pergaminho e ela ainda não parecia satisfeita.

Perfeccionista? Sim, Lily Evans se orgulhava de ser uma ótima aluna em Poções, tinha dom para aquilo, adorava misturar os mais inusitados e bizarros ingredientes, ver o caldeirão fumegar e soltar aquela densa fumaça esbranquiçada que ela via, quando pequena, nos livros de história trouxa dos contos de fadas.

Gostava de Poções, pois quando sua mãe lia os tais contos de ninar, as bruxas sempre eram boas nesta arte. Poções para envelhecer, rejuvenescer, poções que fumegavam, que traziam de volta a vida. Para Lily, quando ela estava postada com o seu caldeirão a sua frente tendo seu rosto iluminado pela luz bruxelante que os líquidos emanavam enquanto estavam ao fogo, era a realização de uma de suas maiores fantasias.

Ser como as bruxas dos Contos de Fadas.

Dando um sorriso saudoso, a ruiva enrolou os pergaminhos em um canudo colando um laço de fita de cetim preto para prendê-los, dando um laço caprichado. Agora só faltava a redação de História da Magia.

A postura ereta de Lily fraquejou e uma corcunda se formou em suas costas. Detestava a matéria! detestava voz de Binns, detestava as carteiras duras da sala que não dava nem para dormir sem ficar com dor na coluna.

Esquadrilhou seu quarto com os olhos verdes vivos que tinha herdado de seu pai. Agora que Petúnia recebera uma bolsa da faculdade de gastronomia e fora à Paris passar as férias em um estágio, ela se tornara uma espécie de enfermeira de seus pais.

O Sr. e a Sra. Evans tinham sofrido um acidente de carro quando voltavam para casa na estrada que ligava a Edimburgo, chovia demais e a pista molhada fora agravante para os pneus derraparem e o carro capotar. Por um milagre tinham escapados com algumas concussões e escoriações.

Mas estavam vivos.

Agora seu pai andava com a assistência de muletas e sua mãe apoiada em uma bengala.

Mas estavam com vida...

Eram 13h00min da tarde e seus pais tiravam uma sesta como sempre faziam depois do almoço. Aquele sábado tinha sido exatamente como os outros, em que ela ajudara no almoço, colocara a louça para lavar, subia para seu quarto e começava a fazer os deveres das férias praguejando e amaldiçoando os professores por não terem pena de seus alunos.

Seus orbes se detiveram em uma grande caixa de papelão que ficava abaixo e sua escrivaninha. Tinha colocado um feitiço anti-intrusos para que Petúnia não abrisse em sua ausência. Não se arriscava levar o conteúdo daquela caixa para Hogwarts. Imagine se alguém visse o que traziam aqueles cadernos? Seis anos, Seis longos anos onde ela, Lily Ann Evans escrevia, dia após dia, toda a sua vida, seus anseios, dores reprimidas que nunca poderiam ser contadas às suas amigas, aos seus pais, a ninguém... E tinha algo que imperava naqueles cadernos, algo que sobressaía diante dos amontoados de palavras pois fora tantas vezes escritos que tais palavras saltavam-lhe pelos olhos com uma facilidade a muito tempo reconhecida.

_James Potter._

Lily revirou os próprios orbes em um claro gesto de impaciência. Suas mãos começaram a mexer nos inúmeros pergaminhos espalhados por sua escrivaninha até quando seus dedos se fecharam em um caderno vermelho comum e grosso em que ela escrevera suas memórias daquele ano. Sem perceber que ainda tinha a pena suja de tinta em suas mãos, e de um jeito involuntário, Lily abriu o caderno e fez uma curva no primeiro "_Potter"_ que viu.

_Alegria é como um vício_

Sentia falta de James, nunca iria admitir isso, mas sentia falta do maldito garoto. Dos convites para sair, das conversar que ela tentava a todo custo ignorar, e ela não pode reprimir um sorriso saudoso quando se lembrou dos lábios dele dentro dos seus.

Claro que ela rompera o beijo em um gesto repleto de sanidade que ela nunca soubera de onde tinha advindo, claro que correra que nem uma louca sem rumo pelos campos lotados do castelo com os olhos arregalados que parecia ter visto uma assombração diferente daquelas que assombravam o castelo, claro que se enclausurara em seu dormitório e sabia que estava segura porque nenhum garoto podia subir a escada do dormitório feminino por regras e feitiços próprios, claro, óbvio que ela fizera todo esse estarlhadaço para fugir de James.

Lily se levantou num rompante fazendo a cadeira ir tombar contra o chão de assoalho de seu quarto enquanto levava o caderno entre as mãos. A calça cumprida de jeans estava folgada e já coronha em suas pernas não podendo esconder boa parte de suas pernas, porém era extremamente confortável, o suéter de Oxford que ela tinha ganho de seu pai estava velho e surrado (já que tinha pertencido ao mesmo) mas guardava o cheiro de pimenta e da loção pós barba dentro do tecido e Lily se deliciava ao cheirar e se lembrar dele. Mas ela não sentia os cheiros exóticos que o moletom gasto de seu pai lhe traziam a tona usualmente, ela estava sentada na cama de baixo do beliche que dividia com Petúnia (no qual aquela era a sua cama _realmente_, pois morria de medo de qualquer altura, por mais baixa que ela fosse...) e folheava as folhas freneticamente procurando um pedaço gasto e amassado de pergaminho que tinha sido alisado depois de seu mais recente momento de fúria envolvendo o _" Odioso Potter" _e guardado para que ela, quando estivesse com a mesma expressão boba e sonhadora, saudosa até, em sua face, algo em sua mente lhe lembrasse daquela nota importante que James Potter tinha-lhe enviado dizendo que ela o pertencia.

Encontrou.

A letra de forma não dizia a Lily se a letra de James era um garrancho como a de Sirius, a qual ela já tivera o desprazer de ver, mas as palavras pareciam adquirir força própria a e a voz de James, a mesma voz aveludada e que vivia cantando seu nome pedindo um encontro, parecia chegar a sua mente proferindo tais palavras: " Você é minha, Evans", " Você é minha, Evans", "Você é minha, Evans"

- Sua... - Em um fio de voz que ela nem sabia de onde tinha provindo, porque nunca tivera noção que mandara seu cérebro ordenar que suas cordas vocais vibrassem aquele pronome possessivo. Posse, tudo girava em torno da posse. E Lily, em seu mais intimo e obscuro recanto de sua mente doentia e problemática, sentia uma falta danada de James, uma falta inconcebível para toda a sua base de "ódio ao Potter."

Ela era viciada nele

Era a única razão

James era um tipo de ser que se transformava em algo gasoso e penetrava em seus poros de um jeito que a fazia perder o controle, por mais que ela tentasse recuperar. James era algo entorpecente, algo que penetrava nos confins de sua mente desprovida de defesas, uma doença totalmente irremediável, um vírus contagioso, algo ruim e macabro. Algo anormal.

Algo como James Potter.

- Eu só posso estar tendo uma crise!

E Lily gargalhou.

Gargalhou com toda a alegria que nunca pensou em ter em relação ao Vírus Potter, se deixou tombar contra o colchão de sua cama enquanto fechava os olhos e arqueava sua cabeça para trás. Ria e sorria de algo que ela nem poderia se dar ao luxo de explicar porque nem ela mesmo entendia?!

_Nesse livro nossa história_

E agora?

O riso foi morrendo em seus lábios enquanto seu peito ainda arfava e seus pulmões buscavam o ar e ainda soltava algum espasmo de riso arqueando o corpo para frente. Suas mãos procuraram o caderno que repousava em sua barriga, ainda aberto na página onde aquele pedaço de pergaminho jazia há alguns minutos atrás. Leu algumas linhas vendo que naqueles cadernos estavam a história dos dois. Algumas linhas lhe soltavam aos olhos. Percebia seu próprio exagero em certas partes; em outras, confirmava, vigorosamente, com a cabeça, aceitando suas próprias palavras.

Era um jogo.

Tudo fazia parte de um jogo onde a certeza nunca estava presente para ser uma traidora. Era um jogo, agora que Lily relembrava a luxuria empregada por James naquele beijo, que trazia a tona o desejo que ela nunca tivera com nenhum de seus namorados. Não havia nada verossímil, nada que se aproximasse da verdade, pois ali era só um momento impensado, um momento de rendição, de desejo solto e distreinado, incontrolado. Era reflexos mútuos, reflexos que traziam para aquele momento toda libido reprimida. Só reflexos.

- Ele está perto demais. EU estou perto demais. - A voz de Lily foi proferida em um sussurro fraco que se perdeu entre as correntes do ar seco que penetrava por sua janela. Ela sabia, ela sentia que agora tudo ia ser diferente. Rendera-se a James Potter. Aquele momento surreal que ela nunca imaginara quanto durara tivera conseqüências devastadoras...

Mesmo que ela continuasse a dizer o "Não", não teria mais o mesmo sentido. Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa.

Lily levou a mão à face e cobriu os olhos.

Era tarde demais.

A saudade tinha se apoderado de seu coração. Sentia falta dele

Sentia falta de James.

_Estampada em seu olhar_

Praticamente se esgueirava pela plataforma. A fumaça que o expresso desprendia servia para encobri-la. Lily rezava aos céus para que não encontrasse o Potter ali.

Desde que descobrira que tinha saudades do energúmeno, seus sentidos estavam alertas para qualquer cosia que lembrasse James. E isso incluía qualquer sinal que seus olhos detectassem de um cabelo revolto e negro.

Suspirou aliviada quando olhou ergueu a cabeça para o lado e espiou no ultimo compartimento do expresso e soltou um suspiro de alivio enquanto colocava uma das mãos no colo.

Um pensamento de alegria passou pela mente de Lily quando ela imaginou os marotos expulsos.

Sim!

Aquele seria o remédio perfeito para todo aquele sentimento saudoso por James! Se parasse de vê-lo, seria ótimo! Perfeito.

O expresso deu uma guinada e Lily sentiu seu corpo ir para trás. Fechou os olhos apertados se preparando para a queda e para a dor que sua cabeça iria lhe proporcionar, esperou.

Esperou.

E tudo que Lily sentiu foi ser agarrada por dois braços enquanto sua cabeça ia contra algo tenro.

O cheiro de vinho.

_Daquele _vinho

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, porcaria! Ela já podia ouvir o tango tocando em sua cabeça.

Fechou os olhos, e queria que uma miniatura sua, uma pequena Lily entrasse na sua cabeça e quebrasse a maldita radiola onde aquele tango continuava a tocar.

_Nesse jogo de reflexo_

_A certeza não nos trai_

- Potter...

Suspirou. Tinha certeza que era ele. Tinha a mais absoluta certeza e sabia que este sentimento nunca iria lhe trair

Para James, este podia encontrá-la a quilômetros de distancia, podia distinguir, mesmo que estivesse em uma comunidade de ruivas de olhos verdes-esmeraldas, conseguia distinguir Lily. Primeiro, bom, pelo belo par de pernas que ela tinha... hey! ele era homem, okay? Não adianta criticar! E segundo? Bom, isso ficava mais difícil de conceituar. Na realidade, tudo ficou extremamente complicado de definir conceitos e conceituar definições...redundante? Sim! Mas a vida desde dois, aqui tratada, era uma enorme redundância! Fazer o que?

Mas retornando, James parecia ter uma espécie de ligação com Lily, sentia o cheiro do perfume dela à distancia, podia percebê-la quando ela ainda estava na iminência de entrar em algum recinto, o que fazia Remus perguntar se era ele ou Sirius o cachorro da gangue, mas era assim.

Como se sentir Lily fosse seu sexto sentido.

Quando a segurou, sentiu bem sua boca salivar à lembrança do gosto afrodisíaco de canela que voltava-lhe a boca. Abaixou a cabeça e seus óculos redondos foram para a pnta de seu nariz lhe causando uma sensação incomoda, mas ele resistiu, alem de seus braços e mãos estarem ocupados em carregar a ruiva que era a culpada de seus conflitos internos.

Por cima dos óculos, observou Lily abrir os olhos e, de cabeça para baixo lhe fitar de um modo esquisito.

Lily sentia um enorme misto de raiva, rancor, saudades, dor, dúvidas, incerteza. Pensou que explodiria por sentir tudo de uma só vez! Ela era uma garota que gostava de tudo organizado e certo, e com James, tudo ficava uma tremenda bagunça.

Tão bagunçados quanto os cabelos dele.

Os dedos de Lily protestaram por não se embrulharem naqueles cabelos, que apesar de serem pontiagudos e desenfreados, eram macios, cheirosos, Lisos...

MAS O QUE DIABOS ELA ESTAVA PENSANDO?

- Lily... - As palavras morreram em sua garganta antes que ele pudesse pronunciar tudo o que queria. Sob os protestos de seu próprio corpo, afastou Lily de seu dorso a colocando em pé. Ela conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio e se virou para fitá-lo.

Sua consciência ( que naquele momento tomou a forma de sua mãe) lhe dizia que deveria ter boa educação e agradecer o fato de não levar um belo tombo e não fraturar nada, mas não lhe convinha ( e também sua garganta não conseguia proferir nada) dizer nada agradável ao Potter, pois o simples fato faria o ego do Potter apenas inflar ao infinito...Mas Lily não tinha palavras naquela hora. A mesma Lily que sempre dava boas repostas a Horacio Slughorn estava sem palavras. Ela abria e fechava a boca diversas vezes, respirava fundo e quando ia falar, não saia o mínimo fonema. Só conseguia ficar olhando o Palerma do Potter franzir o cenho diante da posição patética que ela estava fazendo.

_Seu desejo é meu início_

_E eu estou tão perto agora, eu sei_

James deu seu mais gentil sorriso para Lily. Toda aquela saudade tinha desaparecido. Afinal, ambos estavam no sétimo ano, era a ultima chance de James se concertar, de mostrar para Lily que ele não era o Asno que ela achava.

Era sua ultima chance.

Ótimo!

Não soube por quanto tempo ela e James ficaram apenas se olhando, incapazes de proferir algo. Só viu que ambos saiam do campo de visão dos outros sendo puxados por seus respectivos amigos para seus respectivos compartimentos. Apalpando a cabeça, Lily sentiu algo preso entre seus cabelos, tateou com dedos franzido a testa e soltou um praguejo quando algo pontiagudo furou seu dedo. O puxado de repente e sentindo que alguns fios abandonavam seu coro cabeludo, Lily viu um distintivo de Monitor Chefe.

- O de James...

Tinha que devolver...

Agora James estaria por perto.

Desde quando ela se referia a James pelo primeiro nome?

Dentro de suas mais confusas divagações, Lily teve a certeza de algo que abalaria sua vida em Hogwarts, e quiçá, seu futuro...

Ela sabia... que aquele seria o início de algo complicado.

Apertou o distintivo entre as mãos enquanto fazia uma prece...

Aquele era o começo de algo surpreendentemente novo...

De um ano letivo confuso e cheio de surpresas...

_Você vai dizer que não_

_Eu sigo seus passos_

_O caminho é meu coração_

* * *

_Notas da Autora:_

E então, Gostaram? Por favor, espero muitas reviews! Hauahuahauah, não gente, eu vou ficar muito emocionada se comentarem, mas se não, espero, no entanto que tenham gostado!

Eu já disse que estava fic é um tanto melosa? O próximo capítulo se chama Diabetes, então vocês vão ver algo meloso!! Hhihihihi. Eu adorei este James! Modéstia parte, claro! Adoro a dualidade dele, tentando ver destinções entre sexo e amor. É uma bela linha de força a ser trabalhada...

Bem, eu passava os feriados da Páscoa em Cornwall quando era obrigada a ir com meus avós, mas, tirando o fato pessoal, Cornwall é uma das cidades mais lindas de toda Europa, pela simplicidade que ela acalenta...Quem vai a Inglaterra, não pode perder a viagem, dá umas quatro horas de carro se vocês saírem de Londres e se não pegarem trânsito! Ou então podem ir de Trem, é mais prático, porém demora bem mais!

A cena do James no telhado_** não**_ aconteceu realmente comigo, na verdade, era noite e não chovia a uns cinco anos atrás quando eu estive lá, mas era uma bela noite de lua cheia, e ela estava enorme na varanda onde eu estava sentada sozinha...assim que ouvi a música, a primeira cena a passar por minha cabeça foi essa...espero que tenham gostado!

Agora, bom, eu decidi responder as reviews aqui, ok? Fica melhor para mim!

Bom:

**Mary M Evans: **_Não precisa mais espera, o capítulo está aqui! E desta vez eu só postei no dia mesmo, mas é que eu fiz uns ajustes no capítulo e tudo mais._

**Thaty: **_Bom, Thaty, espero que você adore este capítulo tanto quando adorou o outro!_

Eu continuo recomendando ouvir este pequenino capítulo com a música de Skank, eu a achei linda a letra e a música. Se vocês repararem na melodia, os acordes lhe remetem a um sentimento saudoso e tudo mais...adorei a letra, mas adorei ainda mais os acordes...quem sabe tocar piano, teta fazer a partitura dela e tocar sem o som da bateria e da guitarra, fica uma coisa dos Deuses...eu recomendo por experiência própria.

_**Beijos e até a próxima**_

_**Anya**_

_**Anya Yelan Conway McAllister**_

* * *

_**Próxima Atualização: 27/10/2007 – Capítulo 02 – A Diabetes com a música Mais Um Na Multidão de Marisa Monte e Erasmo Carlos.**_


	5. Capítulo 02: A Diabetes

_Dia 31 de outubro! Atualização totalmente fora da hora, mas o capítulo era realmente muito grande e eu tive que dar um jeitinho para o aceitá-lo direitinho! E ele está aí, a Diabetes, a fase mais longa da paixão!_

_Divirtam-se_

* * *

_Um Happy Hallowe´em para todos vocês! Comam muitos doces e fiquem tão diabéticos quando James e Lily neste novo capítulo_

* * *

_E sem mais delongas..._

**Os Três Lados da Moeda.**

_Por: Anya Black_

_Música: Mais Um Na Multidão_

_Artista: Marisa Monte e Erasmo Carlos_

* * *

Capítulo 02 – A Diabetes

* * *

NOTAS INICIAIS: - Observações - 

_Obs: Dedico este capítulo à Lorenna (Lolo) que fez nascer uma nova conotação a este termo médico e me introduziu a dois vícios: O Primeiro do uso constante de tal termo para definir Kaka e o Segundo por me fazer uma Pinguça Virtual em tempo integral! Hic!_

_Obs 2: Este É o capítulo completo. Quando eu postei dia 27/10, o resolveu cortar algumas das partes mais importantes de toda a fanfic, então, em desculpem se terão de ler de novo...Anyway, eu gostaria de deixar claro que estou adotando apelidos " carinhosos" para este querido site! O Primeiro, inspiração da minha querida amiga Kaka, é Dumbledore...se vocês não sabem o motivo, é chocante! Estou arrasada até hoje! Nem Sirius me deixou deste jeito. E o segundo foi sugerido por minha adorada amiga Lolo – A quem eu, mais uma vez, dedico este enorme capítulo – que o chamou de Loony! Este faz mais sentido._

_Obs 3: Querida Lolo, espero que você adore este capítulo baseado em um " Jargão" criado por você que já se tornou uma palavra essencial ao meu vocabulário. Este capítulo é tão grande quanto o carinho, a amizade e o afeto que sinto por você._

_Beijos de sua amiga, Anylda... Que assina com este " nick" apesar de odiar!_

_E agora, depois de toda Diabetes, vamos ao capítulo!_

* * *

_Guarde o segredo que te quero_

_E conte só os seus pra mim_

Lily olhava atentamente para a aula, prestava mais atenção que qualquer um dos alunos da sala de aula, mas mesmo assim nada entrava em sua cabeça!

Transfiguração Animal era algo extremamente complexo (e inútil às vistas de Lily) que ela não via ainda o motivo de continuar naquela aula.

Conseguira, por pouco, o N.O.M.´s exigido pela professora McGonagall para que continuasse freqüentando tal disciplina, mas ela simplesmente não entendia nada da aula! Tudo ficava escuro e a voz da professora parecia estar sendo falada em um idioma totalmente diferente que ela nem sabia que existia!

Senhor!

Ela estava ferrada!

Olhou para seu pergaminho. Em Branco! Para variar, não tinha conseguia escrever nada na aula! A tinta de sua pena já secara e ela não tinha a menor intenção de prestar atenção ao restante daquela aula.

Olhou novamente para o amarelo sujo de seu pergaminho e escreveu a seguinte palavra:

"DIABETES."

_Diabetes_, em seu significado vulgar, é acúmulo de açúcar no organismo e a redução total ou parcial da produção de insulina. No contexto romântico, é algo doce, extremamente doce, horrivelmente adocicado que de tão doce se transforma em algo enjoativo que se torna diabético!

Diabetes.

E Lily tinha ficado diabética.

Oh, Vida!

Na noite anterior, Lily tinha acordado com o maior pesadelo que ela já tivera em sua vida. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e em pé como se tivesse levado um belo choque, sua cama estava sem os lençóis, pois ela se mexera tanto durante o sono que o retirara de baixo do colchão, sua camisola de estampas de ursinhos estava esgarçada.

Lily se vira mais velha, com uns trinta e poucos anos, algumas pequenas rugas em torno dos olhos e pelos campos da boca, com o cabelo preso e ainda vibrante no mesmo tom de vermelho e, para completar a cena, algo que a fizera arfar: _uma aliança!_

Ela casara! Não ficara para tia como Petúnia sempre afirmava enquanto a mesma dizia aos quatro ventos uivantes que iria se casar com o _porco chauvinista que ela tinha a audácia de chamar de noivo_. Mas a simples aliança, aquele anel grosso e dourado fez Lily dar um sorriso romântico murmurando um fraco "Ahnnn!" à simples cena, e para completar a quadro, o aparecimento de três crianças todas morenas com olhinhos verdes brilhantes dizendo _" Mamãe!", " Mamãe!" ," Mamãe!"_ fez os olhos da jovem ruiva brotas lágrimas da mais pura alegria.

Então Lily sentiu! O som de passos, naquela casa de praia junto mar, onde uma espreguiçadeira fora montada e o corpo da Lily mais velha e casada se acomodava, lendo um artigo do " Transfiguração Hoje", os passos de seu futuro marido aumentaram fazendo-se visíveis as marcas do sapato na areia fofa e branca da praia e então Lily o viu:

Lá estava ele, forte, musculoso, sarado, moreno, com óculos e um sorriso lindo no rosto.

James Potter.

Com tal epifania, Lily acordou de um jeito brusco não encontrando palavras para definir tal ato de insanidade e, por mais que sua mente berrasse, gritasse, se esgoelasse dizendo para que ela retirasse o mesmo sorriso romântico que ainda preservava junto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Seu corpo teimava em não obedecer, e seu cérebro já estava ficando exasperado de tanto doce.

Doce... Ter um sonho de se ver casada e com três filhos de James Potter era tão doce que chegava a ser enjoado...

_Diabético!_

E agora, voltando a não entendida aula de Transfiguração de Minerva McGonagall, a palavra "Diabetes" fazia todo sentido do mundo. Mas depois de ser diabético, era patético...

Patético rimava com Diabético...

Patético e Potter começavam com "P".

E finalmente veio a luz.

Lily, que até aquele momento tinha ficado corcunda, quase se deitando em sua carteira; endireitou sua coluna em um rompante depois de ter aquela revelação:

Se o Potter era patético, quer dizer que, necessariamente, _ser _patético estava além de sua compreensão, mas não aquém de seu instintos ( porque ela tinha consciência de que seus instintos detectavam um ser patético), então...se _ele era patético_, **ela** era patética também por ter aquele maldito sonho diabético, e se o mundo fosse cheio de pessoas patéticas diabéticas...Oras, apaixonados são diabéticos que são patéticos.

_Patéticos Patetas Diabéticos!_

Isso!

Se o mundo estava sendo patético, e ela fazia parte do mundo, então _ela também era patética_. **E pateta**, por que o Potter era pateta... e se o Potter era pateta e patético, ela era patética por está pensando que estava gostando de um pateta e isso a fazia pateticamente pateta por ser pateta o suficiente de gostar de um cara patético que ela achava Pateta!

Pateticamente Pateta.

E ainda por cima Diabética...

_Ninguém merecia..._

Agora, vamos, caros leitores, digam isso sete vezes sem prender a língua!

Conseguiram? Lily não. Depois de toda redundância que sua mente lhe empregara (que a deixara com uma tremenda e laxante dor de cabeça) ela vira que estava perdida em uma prisão de palavras que ela nem conseguia repetir direito sem enrolar a língua! E, ainda por cima, tudo envolvia o Potter.

_Por que tudo tinha que envolver o Maldito do Potter?_

Antes que sua mente pudesse responder a dúvida que a fizesse ficar com as taxas de glicose na estratosfera, toda a classe respirou fundo e prendeu tal fôlego quando ouviram um baque.

Uma enorme régua de madeira tinha sido batida contra a mesa do professor. Todos ficaram eretos e olhavam fixamente para a figura de Minerva McGonagall, que estava com os lábios tão finos e os olhos faiscando que Lily teve a impressão que se os olhos de McGonagall matassem, a pessoa que ela fitava daquele jeito já estaria a sete palmos abaixo da terra.

Com tal pensamento, Lily cruzou os dedos por baixo da banca e fez uma prece silenciosa: "Por favor, que seja o Potter!" " Por favor, que seja o Potter!"

- JAMES POTTER! (" _Obrigada, Senhor_!" Lily exclamou rolando os olhos para cima em um sinal de puro agradecimento) COMO OUSA SE COMPORTAR DESTE JEITO EM MINHA SALA DE AULA? COMO UM BABUÍNO BOBO! – Nenhum dos alunos ousou curvar a cabeça e ver a expressão do Potter.

Todos escutavam atentamente cara palavra dita pela professora, lívidos de medo por ver a mestra naquele estado.

Todos, menos um.

Desde que fora infectada pelo "Vírus Potter" que ela vivia pelos cantos, desacorda, vivendo em um mundo não conhecido onde ouvir sua cabeça era algo normal de se fazer! Ela vivia dando passos calmos e despreocupados enquanto caminhava pelos corredores como se fosse alheia à correria toda do dia-a-dia. Tudo que era vermelho ou tinto lhe lembrava _o vinho_, todas as músicas que ela ouvisse lhe lembrava o _tango,_ toda boca que ela fitasse lhe lembrava _James._

Não é romântico?

_Não, é diabético!_

E agora, dentro de sua cabeça algo parecia querer sair. Uma nova epifania, talvez, uma nova revelação que acalentasse toda aquela coisa doce e melada que ela estava sentindo:

_Ela queria James_.

Deus, como _odiava_ admitir isso! Era o pior dos pesadelos, era a pior das desgraças! Lily Ann Evans queria um Maroto? Para onde o mundo tinha ido? Onde o bom senso tinha sido esquecido?

E por mais desespero que Lily estivesse naquelas horas, o segredo que ela agora deveria manter guardado à sete chaves em sua mente e em seu coração adocicado e não poderia contar a James, por mais que quisesse.

E o que faria...

- Potter e Evans, ronda esta noite por todo o castelo. - A voz da professora cortou todo fio da meada dos pensamentos de Lily enquanto esta arregalava os orbes verdes e seu queixo caía.

Tudo ficou escuro.

Mas, na mente diabética de Lily, estranhamente claro.

Claro! Agora que descobrira que a origem de sua diabetes era o vírus Potter, como a professora McGonagall poderia colocá-la em uma situação como aquela? Será que, enquanto estivessem patrulhando, Lily o encostaria na parede e o beijaria de uma forma avassaladora e arrebatadora? Tal pensamento fez a ruiva ficar da cor de seus próprios cabelos.

Ótimo!

Agora a desgraça estava completa!

_Ela estava corando._

Lily sentiu como se tivesse mil e uma mariposas dentro de sua barriga, lhe dando um estranho, porém confortável, calorzinho lhe subir às entranhas e um arrepio frio lhe subir pela base da espinha até que todo seu sangue resolvera se concentrar em suas bochechas e testas e a deixar vermelha.

_Estupidamente vermelha._

Olhou para Sarah, uma de suas colegas de quarto, que arregalara os olhos levemente ao perceber o estado rubro que a face de sua amiga se encontrava.

E tudo aconteceu em segundos e de uma maneira sistematizada:

Primeiro, ela descobrira que sua vida estava a ponto de acabar ao perceber que queria o Potter,

Segundo, _a Bomba que McGonagall lhe lançara a fez corar_, e terceiro, as imagens nada fantasiosas que sua cabecinha diabética lhe empregara misturando beijos tórridos e o maldito sonho com o Potter a fizera corar.

Ninguém merecia...

E, para completar a cena trágica digna de uma peça teatral grega:

Terceiro, um assobio, algo como um _"Fiu-Fiu"_ depois da bomba da McGonagall dado, claro, por Sirius Black a fez perceber que ela escolhera o pior dia para se levantar da cama.

Com tais pensamentos, Lily arqueou as costas e começou a bater sua própria testa na banca. Claro que ninguém entendia o que ela estava passando?! Para que, raios, fora beijar James Potter?

Em meio aos risos da turma e das continuas e incessantes batidas de Lily na sua carteira com a sua testa já muito vermelha, que ela proferiu em um tom bastante choroso:

- _Eu NÃO mereço._

_Faça de mim o seu brinquedo_

_Você é meu enredo vem pra cá_

E se James brincasse com ela?

Não seria a primeira vez que tal coisa acontecia envolvendo James Potter, afinal parecia que quebrar corações era uma de suas inúmeras especialidades. No entanto, Lily se sentia extremamente confusa. James era, sem duvida nenhuma, um maroto, um azarador, um cafajeste, um tirano e um arrogante. Durante toda sua vida ele tinha sido assim, desde que pisara pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts até aquele dia em que ela se abstinha de almoçar para ficar sozinha em um dos degraus que davam acesso à torre de astronomia.

Com o castelo todo deserto a sua volta, os pensamentos de Lily pareciam adquirir uma voz própria, eles respondiam e faziam perguntas, inquiriam-na e tudo o que ela podia fazer era pensar.

Se James brincasse com ela, ela se tornaria apenas mais uma para o currículo do maroto, tudo parecia levar a tal conclusão a não ser pelo simples fato que ela, no fundo de seu coração, não queria acreditar em tal coisa! Ela queria acreditar que James mudara, havia algo nele que parecia ser diferente, algo que a fazia se perder no castanho dos olhos dele, algo que a fazia querê-lo, que a fazia ter a certeza que ele se transformara.

Quando fora devolver o seu distintivo, Ele lhe dera um sorriso simpático e agradeceu.

Só!

Não dera nenhuma cantada, ou passara a mão nos cabelos, e isso fazia com que uma das sobrancelhas de Lily se levantassem em descrença: Ou ele estava tramando algo ou havia mudado.

No fundo, Lily fazia uma prece para que fosse a segunda opção.

Mas ela já tinha notado tal fato quando uma história se espalhou por Hogwarts. Em um momento, no começo daquele ano e enquanto Lily ainda estava no sexto ano de Hogwarts, Severus Snape tinha ido ao Salgueiro Lutador, uma das árvores mais agressivas da escola, por influência de Sirius, acreditando em algo que o mesmo lhe dissera, mas o que quer que Snape tenha visto ou o que quer que tenha acontecido era o mais profundo mistério, só era sabido que James Potter soubera que seu melhor amigo fizera isso, ficando totalmente lívido e pálido em meio ao Salão Principal, correndo em um rompante para fora dos portões de Hogwarts e salvando a pele de Snape.

E isso era o mais estranho. James e Severus se odiavam desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts, coisa mútua e totalmente aceitável em um sonserino e um grifinório, mas daí Potter salvar-lhe a vida, era outra história.

Snape ficou com alguns arranhões um pouco profundo, mas James se machucara sério. Sirius levara o corpo desacordado de James a Madam Pomfrey e ele ficara desacordado por dois dias, com arranhões em toda superfície do corpo e cicatrizes graças aos ramos agressivos do salgueiro lutador e por outras coisas que ninguém nunca soubera explicar. Óbvio que ele ficou conhecido como o herói, e, mais uma vez para a supressa de Lily, James ficara carrancudo por quase dois meses não aceitando os parabéns e as felicitações que recebia.

James e Sirius ficaram sem falar durante tal tempo.

E era isso que intrigava Lily. O Potter poderia ter se aproveitado, como tantas e tantas vezes, do Snape e levando fama de herói por isso, mas não.

E se James Potter ficava triste, Hogwarts parecia perder a graça.

Todos os marotos se tornaram sérios e impenetráveis, sem travessuras, azarações nos corredores, sem pessoas colocadas de cabeça para baixo, nada! Parecia que todo o riso de Hogwarts morrera quando James dava um olhar petrificante, ninguém se aproximava dele, cada um dos quatro ia para um lado, se sentavam afastados, pareciam furiosos com os outros ou consigo mesmos e James era o pior. Foram quase dois meses sem convites para sair ou detenções, foram quase dois meses sem Lily sequer ouvir a voz de James a não ser quando ele respondia a ata de presença nas aulas, foram quase dois meses em que Lily, intimamente, se perguntava se aquilo parecia ser real.

Sem os sorrisos e os " Hey, Potter!" que lhe faziam revirar os olhos, Lily viu o rapaz sozinho, instável, que era a felicidade em pessoa, mas também a personificação da tristeza. Com olhos frios e tristes.

Um garoto que Lily queria conhecer.

_Te quero_

Voltando a realidade, Lily percebeu o quão multifacetado que James Potter poderia ser, ela percebeu que o quão interresante seria descobrir cada um dos ângulos que definiam a personalidade de James, cada uma das partes que compunha seu caráter, cada um dos lados de suas emoções. Ela queria James de um jeito com o qual nunca quis um de seus namorados, queria conhecer, descobrir, desvendar. Nem que para isso tivesse que se machucar no processo.

_Te espero_

E se ele tivesse se cansado? E se ele não a quisesse mais? E se tudo fosse em vão e Lily percebesse que tudo o que ela estava fazendo era um erro. E se fosse a vez de James lhe dizer um "_Não"_ quando ela lhe confessasse seus pensamentos, e se lhe negasse um beijo? E se todas as barreiras defensivas que ela criara ao longo de anos para se proteger deste sentimento que ela estava sendo tomada naquela hora fosse derrubadas por ela mesma e ela descobrisse que ele não a adorava mais?

" _Você é minha, Evans."_

As palavras de James continuavam em sua cabeça, mas apesar de claras elas tinham a maior ambigüidade.

Em que sentido _ela era dele_? Ela só a queria por uma noite? Só para satisfazer seus desejos carnais? Só a queria para ter sexo e depois deixá-la ao léu? A queria para desfilar pelo castelo com ela como seu troféu? A queria para sempre ou só para alguns meses?

_Ah! Não vai passar,_

_O amor não falta, estar_

Lily suspirou e embrulhou suas mãos nos cabelos. Estava desesperada. Este bendito sentimento totalmente adocicado não lhe saía da cabeça e do coração. Opiniões contraditórias habitavam seu cérebro, parecia que duas almas jaziam em seu corpo, seu espírito se dividia em dois. E tudo por James.

James

_Sempre James._

Deixou escapar uma lamúria dos lábios. Estava perdida o suficiente para pensar racionalmente sobre a situação em jogo; começava a aderir as idéias mais estapafúrdias em relação ao Potter que começavam, dentro de sua cabeça diabética, a fazer todo o sentido do mundo. Tudo parecia ser um quebra cabeça e o elo que iria unir todas as pecinhas pequenas e extremamente difíceis de serem vistas juntas, era a diabetes de Lily.

Será que ela iria se curar? Afinal, todo vírus tinha períodos de incubação dentro de seu corpo, mas com o tempo o mesmo iria resistindo ao vírus e produzindo autodefesas para expugnar o aquele ser alheio ao seu organismo e finalmente ver a luz ao fim daquele escuro e macabro túnel, e se curar.

Mas se Lily percebesse, sua diabetes era só uma das inúmeras fases que a paixão tinha, chegaria um tempo em que ela saberia até prevê os movimentos de James, prevê seus passos e saber de toda sua agenda. Diabetes era só um passo para a paixão desenfreada que estava por se culminar em pouquíssimo tempo.

E a falta dos lábios de James começava a assolar. Deus, se pudesse ao menos beijá-lo novamente. Só para exorcizar os espíritos criados por sua mente durante as férias de verão, só para sentir novamente o gosto dele, ver se aquele suave e seco sabor do vinho tinto era algo característico, inerente a ele, se poderia ouvir novamente o tango novamente se estivesse nos braço do Potter, será que sentiria da mesma maneira surreal que se sentiu quando o beijava? Quando se agarrou em seu pescoço para que ele não se soltasse?

O que ele faria se ela insistisse? O que ele faria se ela pedisse para darem mais um beijo? O que ele faria se Lily o encostasse na parede, invertesse os papeis, o assediasse desta vez, o colocasse contra um dos corredores vazios do castelo à noite e lhe beijasse de uma forma rude não inerente a Lily?

_Você pensa em mim,_

_Eu penso em você_

E tudo era James.

Todo pensamento se transladava para James, qualquer coisa que tivesse o sentido oposto se voltava para figura do Potter. Quadribol lembrava o Potter, Transfiguração lhe lembrava o Potter. Olhava para seu distintivo de monitora-chefe e se lembrava do toque de James quando ele encostara em sua mão para que ela lhe devolvesse o distintivo, até o chá preto servido na hora do jantar parecia com o gosto proibido do vinho tinto que ela roubara.

Diabética era pouco.

Lily estava doce, completamente melosa, como se confeitava de açúcar refinado e branquinho, tudo dela se transformara em algo doce quando se relacionava a James, principalmente se fosse aos beijos de James.

Agora entendia o porquê todas as _menininhas _ficavam loucas por ele.

Pensamentos nada doces começaram a se formar na mente de Lily.

Como seriam os beijos de James espalhados por seu corpo? No pescoço, no colo, nos seios, no abdômen...

Os olhos de Lily se esbugalharam com tais pensamentos. Deus, quando se tornara tão devassa assim ao se pensar nua, com James ao seu lado lhe proporcionando carícias que a fariam arfar.

Culpa de James.

Pensar em James parecia a única coisa racional a se fazer. Parecia que ter James na mente se tornara corriqueiro e demasiadamente normal para a situação. Mas a dúvida afligia Lily, depois de tantos anos de recusa, depois de tanto tempo dizendo não e dando foras em James...será que ele ainda pensava em Lily? Será que ele nutria mesmo aquele amor todo que declamava pela escola, que fazia questão de esbravejar, que fazia questão de dizer que ela era cega da relação e que não percebia que ele falava serio.

E aí, e se ele não pensasse nela? Se desistisse depois de anos de recusa e de abandono?

Desistência?

Abandono?

Lily se levantou batendo as costas contra a parede do castelo. Por que agora? Será que ela merecia realmente ser atingida por essa doença? James era uma droga que penetrou seu cérebro e seu coração destroçando-os e retirando toda lógica de seus pensamentos; era algo entorpecente que fazia questão de se fazer presente em cada um de seus sonhos, algo que a irritava, que a fazia escrever noites a fio em seu caderno a maioria de seus sentimentos contraditórios, que a fazia perceber o quão pequena era diante daquele sentimento.

Ela se olhava no espelho e a única coisa que via era uma ruiva sem sal, aguada, nascida trouxa que não tinha roupas de grife comprada em Londres e Manchester, que morava em uma casinha simples em Bath que seus pais fizeram muito esforço para pagar, era simples e modesta, criada com certas privações, mesmo que mínimas, nunca ligava para a aparência, ouvia dizer que era gorda, que comia demais, todavia Lily achava que era melhor ser assim do que ser anêmica e anoréxica feito suas colegas de dormitório.

Ela não era do tipo do Potter, ela se maquiava, mas não era extravagante, ela não viva se exibindo por ai, era normal...aborrecidamente normal.

_Eu tento dormir,_

_Você tenta esquecer_

Queria dormir, queria esquecer James, queria que durante o sono ela descobrisse que os últimos meses nunca tinham acontecido, que ela ainda estava no seu sexto ano, que seus pais não tivessem sofrido tal acidente e que ela nunca tivesse se sentido atraída por James, nunca tivesse sentido a necessidade daquela experiência louca de beijar e ser beijada por James.

Queria dormir, queria estar em Bath, queria voltar a sua casa e deitar-se na sua cama do beliche e assim dormir, sentindo os cheiros tão familiares a sua narina e ao seu cérebro se sentindo relaxada e protegida.

James a teria que esquecer se é que não já estava fazendo isso, teria que tomar consciência e aceitar que Lily, mesmo contra todos os seus pensamentos diabéticos e pecaminosos, também o esqueceria aos poucos.

Dormir seria a solução. Não era difícil fazer um pouco de poção do sono, tomaria um bom gole e dormiria feito uma múmia que esperava para retornar a vida terrena.

Mas só passaram-se quinze minutos do meio dia e os corredores já começavam a ficar entupidos de gente. Era impossível andar pela via oposta, se dirigido para as masmorras para a aula de poções com o pensamento longe.

Escorregou, ainda com as costas na parede fria.

- Por que eu? Logo eu?- Lily olhou para cima esperando que os céus se abrissem e a figura onipotente de Deus aparecesse para ela e lhe explicasse o mais misterioso problema da existência: Por que se apaixonara por James Potter?

- Eu não posso está apaixonada por ele, afinal! Quando ele me beijou, minha perna nem subiu!

Sim!

_A perna!_

Lily tinha a sã consciência de que se ela fosse seriamente beijada, sua perna subiria como nos filmes antigos onde a mocinha sempre tinha sua perna levantada quando o mocinho a beijava com amor e paixão e Lily sempre suspirava, derretida com a cena esperando que acontecesse com ela.

E aconteceu.

_Três vezes._

E a de James Potter não estava incluída.

Claro que ela reagira por pressão, por impulso, por pura adrenalina do momento. Chocada, angustiada, sem ação, James se transformara em uma fuga, em um modo de escape.

Lily precisava pensar. Precisava andar.

_Longe do seu ninho _

_meu andar caminho_

E quanto mais longe dele, mais longe do gosto persistia em seus lábios e em sua mente, parecia que a distancia física era um agravante para aquela situação perturbadora.

Estava andando, olhando para pontos fixos no nada e com o pensamento no além. Tudo parecia ter sido estranhamente moldado, uma conspiração de um destino traiçoeiro que se virava contra ela. O Potter! Deus, qualquer um menos o Potter. Até Lúcius Malfoy ao Potter.

- MAS QUE DROGA, JAMES!- Esbravejou, batendo o pé esquerdo no chão e sacudindo as mãos. Porque ele tinha que beijá-la daquela forma tão cativante. Parecia uma necessidade beijar para ele beijá-la daquele jeito, parecia que o toque de seus lábios era o alivio de uma eterna sofreguidão que ele se auto empregava.

Quando gritou, fez com que uma pequena porção de cabeças se virassem para fita-la. Ouvia alguns murmúrios e palavras soltar no ar como "Louca" ou " Pirada" mas isso não importava. O que importava era que ela estava se sentindo estranha. Na realidade, estranhamente bem, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Só o fato de passar horas encobertos pela noite com James a deixava extasiada. Parecia que ela virara um sapo e varias mariposas entraram pela sua boca e se alojaram em seu estomago e ficavam voando desenfreadas fazendo Lily ter uma gostosa sensação de cócegas, contudo, se a ruiva sorrisse, sabia que não teria freios para parar tal acesso, riria histericamente para não chorar pelo bem que James começava a fazer, inconscientemente, em seu organismo e seu pegajoso cérebro.

Mas ela já tinha sentido as mariposas antes, as borboletas trelosas em seu estomago.

De novo...

_Deixo onde passo,_

_meus pés no chão_

Lily caminhava sentindo quem seus pés deixavam um rastro de tristeza e confusão onde passavam. Alimentada por seu cérebro, suas emoções estavam um completo caos. Nunca fora assim com Amos Digorry! nunca fora assim com os outros dois e ela detestava James, não era?

- Lily, o que foi?- A face redonda e loira de Alice a tirou de seu caos emocional. A ruiva piscou três vezes para se acostumar com os olhos da amiga e colega de quarto.

- Como?

- Você perdeu o almoço! Perdeu até o pudim de ruibarbo que você tanto adora de sobremesa.

Claro que ela perdera o apetite! Tudo que lhe vinha aos lábios se configurava, instantaneamente, no gosto de James! E sinceramente, até para uma diabética como ela, aquilo já estava passando dos limites melosos...

- Lily?

Lily olhou para o lado! Por James, perdeu o pudim de ruibarbo...logo o seu pudim favorito!

- O que?- Olhou cansada para Alice com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

- Por que você está assim?- Alice levantou uma das sobrancelhas, inquirindo sua amiga. Claro que Alice sabia que Lily não andava nada bem, a loira tinha o sono leve e viu quando Lily se levantou em um rompante, totalmente atordoada, e, por mais que Alice ficasse calada, se compadecia entendendo o quão Lily sofria embora não imaginasse por quem.

Era nestas horas que ela se sentia uma afortunada por ter Frank.

Só que tinha algo estranho em Lily...

- Lills...você está...diferente.- Alice tinha que escolher as palavras. Lily era extremamente paranóica em relação a isso e o que aconteceria se ela visse o que Alice estava enxergando.

- Ah, eu sei! All, em algo errado comigo!- Lily jogou as mãos para o ar enquanto contorcia a face em uma careta chorosa.

- É, realmente tem, mas...

- É ele! Ele, All! Ele vem me assombrando! É pior até que o Peeves!

- Não, Lills, é que você está...

- Deferente, você já disse.

Oras, ela sabia que estava diferente! Mas ter aquela conversa com Alice no meio do corredor era comprometedora, e se ele passasse? E se a agarrasse novamente.

E então aconteceu...

De novo!

Enquanto olhava para o céu fora do castelo, seus pensamentos voltaram a formar a imagem de James, todos os detalhes eram visíveis, até as duas lindas convinhas que ele tinha quando sorria de modo sincero e genuíno.

As covinhas...

- Lily, é que você está... bom, você está- Alice apontou o dedo indicador e começou a fazer círculos pela própria face. O movimento da mão dela fez com que Lily a olhasse e percebesse o que estava acorrendo.

Sentiu uma pontada no final do estomago enquanto as mariposas voavam enlouquecidas, uma coisa quente, provavelmente o sangue, subia-lhe a face fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem em espanto.

- NÃO!- Gritou levando as mãos às bochechas!

De novo não...

Não, tudo menos isso! Esse era o pior sintoma, a coisa horrível que se acontece quando se está... Não, Lily preferia nem dizer! Afinal, sua perna nem subira, ela não poderia estar nutrindo sentimentos deferentes do ódio à James Potter.

- Sim!- Alice sentenciou, balançando a cabeça.

Lily desatou a correr.

Pode ouvir um _" Ora, Lills...não é tão ruim assim!"_ Imagine se alguém a visse assim, precisava procurar um banheiro! Precisava de um local onde ela pudesse comprovar se aquela gostosa sensação de uma leve ardência em sua face era realmente aquele mal que ela pensava.

Passou pelo segundo andar e quase levou um escorregão quando derrapou nas enormes poças d´água que vinham do banheiro da Murta- que – Geme. Claro que ninguém conseguia fazer qualquer coisa no banheiro da Murta porque ele vivia interditado, mas era um caso de necessidade extrema!

Parou, derrapando e pisando em falso, fazendo o som aquoso encher o largo corredor pelas pisas rápidas de seus passos quando puxou a porta de vez e penetrou no banheiro.

Sob os gritos, choros, lamurias sobre sua morte, e resmungos do fantasma pré-adolescente em eterna TPM de voz esganiçada, Lily correu para o espelho, sujo e encardido cheio de pontos negros pelo tempo e arranhões. Mas ela pode visualizar bem a desgraça.

Seus olhos se destacavam de um jeito surpreendente. O verde vivo parecia mais brilhante que nunca, os cabelos vermelhos se confundiam com a cor de sua face.

A ponta do nariz, as bochechas, a testa e a ponta do queixo pareciam ter Blush demais, uma maquiagem feita por uma menina de três anos que a fizesse ficar totalmente rosada.

Mas era o seu sangue que fazia aquilo.

Lily pôs-se a esfregar o rosto com os nos dos dedos com uma força brusca. Tentava retirar aquela cor de sua face enquanto respirava com dificuldade e tentava se concentrar em sua tarefa e não nos berros da fantasma.

Mas ela não saía!

Suspirou, resignada. Andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Baixou os olhos e depois voltou para encarar sua face refletida no espelho.

Ela corara.

Não era tão ruim assim, se fosse por alguém que Lily nutrisse bons sentimentos, mas por James? Não!

Corar era dar na vista, anunciar no profeta diário na primeira pagina que você estava apaixonada!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Só o que podia fazer era gritar! Seus gritos se confundiram com os da Murta- Que - Geme.

_Sou mais um na multidão_

Deus, ela se tornara mais uma na multidão de jovens apaixonadas que coravam. Parecia que tinha até sindicato para regularizar a situação! Qual seria seu número?

Mas algo fez Lily Ann Evans fechar a face e perder toda a cor e rubor: qual seria seu numero se sucumbisse a James? Qual seria seu numero na vasta lista de garotas que coravam por James?

O que James faria se descobrisse que a ruiva corara?

- POR QUE TUDO NESSA DIABETES TEM QUE SER TÃO REPETITIVO?- Chorou de uma forma manhosa enquanto esperneava.

Alem de diabética, era infantil.

Lily balançou a cabeça, descrente... mordeu uma ponta do lábio inferior. Qualquer que fosse seu numero, não enlouqueceria como as outras.

Afinal... o que a Diabetes poderia fazer?

_O mar de sol _

_no leito do lar_

A tarde passou-se em um rompante.

Durante os dois períodos coligados de Poções, ela fora obrigada a sentar-se na mesma mesa de James. Sirius, que continuava na aula, fazia par com Anya, uma garota de cabelos ruivos escuros no ombro e de olhos verde acinzentados que parecia resistir bem as cantadas do grifinório, mas não escondia o sorriso maroto nos lábios.

E, como o trabalho era em dupla, e nenhuma de seus amigas tinha se habilitado para a aula, sobrara James.

Lily pensou em Severus antes de vê-lo junto de Narcisa Black. Deu um suspiro resignado, antes de abaixar os olhos.

Correntes de pura eletricidade eram sentidas em todo âmago de Lily quando as mãos de ambos roçavam uma nas outras por movimentos como folhear o livro ou pegar algum instrumento.

Quando pegara sua adaga de prata para cortar a vargem Soporífera, as mãos se tocaram provocando em Lily leves cócegas na palma de sua mão e na nuca.

No final da aula, James pegou seu braço em um gesto gentil escorregando sua mão levemente para a mão da ruiva.

Se Lily pudesse saber o que afligia James naquele momento, aceitaria de bom grado as desculpas que o moreno daria. O distintivo de monitor-chefe brilhando sobre o lado esquerdo do fato e James respirou fundo, fechando os olhos antes que começasse a fala.

- Lily, será que você poderia fazer a ronda de hoje à noite sozinha? – James prendeu a respiração e falou de uma vez, porém de maneira pausada. Seus olhos crisparam-se quando ela levantou as sobrancelhas formando rugas em seu cenho.

- Por quê?- Ela inquiriu levantando o queixo.

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa e não posso deixar para depois, tem que ser esta noite.

A mente de Lily viajou acerca das possíveis " coisas" que James faria naquela noite. E, em mais de mil e uma idéias e suposições, uma sempre lhe soltava aos olhos: James num encontro sórdido e impuro com alguma garota em uma passagem secreta ou um armário de vassouras extremamente apertado e abafado.

Tal pensamento fez com que ela sentisse que vários cubos de gelou ou neve derretida estivesse escorregando por sua faringe abaixo.

- O que é?

James levantou a sobrancelha esquerda num sinal de descrença.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas não é da sua conta. – A boca da ruiva ficou levemente aberta enquanto seus olhos arregalavam-se de pura fúria.

Como não podia ser da conta dela? desde que começara a corar pelo Potter, e aquilo era sem dúvida a coisa mais humilhante que poderia acontecer naquela situação desconfortável que ela se enquadrava no momento, o sentimento de posse começou a se apodera dela em relação ao vírus que se instalara em seu corpo, sendo que ela não podia crer que ele, que se dizia tão apaixonado por ela, se negava a responde uma simples pergunta.

Está bem, ela confessava que a simples idéia de ver o objeto de sua vermelhidão facial com outra vaca de saias não era realmente muito reconfortante, e Lily sentia a súbita vontade de preparar os mais grotescos frascos de poções e misturá-los todos de uma vez só e derramar sobre a maldita galinha para ver se o Potter ainda nutriria algum tipo de atração física por ela.

Em outras palavras, além da posse, o ciúme começava a tomar conta de Lily.

Para James era tudo mais complicado, ficara claro que o olhar estupefato de fúria que ela lhe lançara o fez pensar que ela deveria estar imaginando que ele teria um encontro e negligenciar seus deveres como monitor. Só que naquela noite, era a primeira Lua Cheia da semana, sendo que seu amigo Aluado iria ter suas transformações e o auxilio dos amigos parecia se tornar imprescindível para que ele fosse mais humano quando se transformava.

Quando resolveram se transformar em Animagus, James, Sirius e Peter fizeram um juramento solene de nunca deixar Remus desacompanhado nesses dias, e, além disso, passear por fora do castelo e de Hogsmead durante a madrugada a fio era mais do que excitante. Só que como monitor-chefe (e, para adiantamento da idéia, sempre sendo afirmado por Remus) Dumbledore confiava nele, apesar de ser um dos lideres no Record de detenções dentro da instituição, James parecia ter " murchado" um pouco toda a arrogância que parecia inerente.

Só que naquela noite, Sirius se metera em uma confusão com Dunga sendo apanhados por Filch e levados à McGonagall que lhes aplicara uma detenção, então Almofadinhas estaria fora do páreo, e rabicho era um minúsculo ratinho visto o tamanho da fera que Aluado se transformara. Se James não fosse, Remus ficaria sozinho na Casa dos Gritos, sem companhia e tendo que se morder tornando sua transformação extremamente dolorosa e perigosa.

Mas não podia dizer isso a Lily. Claro que se dissesse duvidava que a ruiva lhe negasse o pedido visto a amizade de longa data que tinha com Aluado, mas era um segredo de Remus e ele deveria saber em quem confiar e a quem deveria contar. Sentindo imensa vergonha do que era, achando que era um perigo iminente a tudo e a todos, Remus se isolara no mundo de seus amigos e de seus livros, o que não queria dizer que nas outras três semanas do mês ele não fosse um conquistador barato como todos os outros três eram, porém em menor escala, tendo relacionamentos duradouros.

Na realidade, Aluado era o cérebro mafioso por trás da instituição auto intitulada Marotos. S.A.

Bufou de raiva. Estava exasperado. Passou a mão livre pelos cabelos num claro gesto de impaciência e de esguelha notou que a ruiva revirava os olhos. Mas não se importava com o grande carinho e paixão que sentia por Lily naquela época, o que importava era Remus no momento.

Aluado saiu da sala e lhe lançou um olhar ansioso por cima dos vários ombros do bando de alunos que se dirigiam às portas das masmorras. James fechou os olhos, pesaroso e sentiu a mão forte do amigo em seu ombro.

- Não tem problema, Pontas.- Remus falou em uma voz animada, porém que soava como falsa para James.

- Desculpa, Aluado, não vai dar mesmo. - E lançou um olhar de pura raiva para Lily. Nunca a olhara desta forma o que fez a ruiva se afastar, mas nem tanto, pois ainda possuía a mão presa pela de James.

- Já disse... - Remus falou e James olhou para Remus e o viu mais magro e abatido que antes. Simplesmente a idéia de não ter uma companhia na noite que mais precisava era insuportável para James se pondo no lugar de seu amigo. – Não tem problema nenhum.

Remus deu uma leve batida no ombro do amigo enquanto ajeitava a mochila nos ombros. Deu um sorriso fraco quando James fechou os olhos.

- Agente se vê depois. Lily – Fez uma pequena vênia com a cabeça para Lily que sorriu agradecida.

Lily soltou um pequeno choro de dor quando a mão de James quase esmagou a sua. Aparentemente não foi ouvido por ele, pois ainda preservava a mão entre as suas.

- O que Remus tem?

- Está doente. - Uma resposta imediata, insípida, desprovida de qualquer emoção que parecia ensaiada. – Até à noite.

E saiu como se fosse um raio. Lily nem teve tempo de registrar quando ele desgrudou a mão dela e abandonou a sala. Levou a mão quente e avermelhada à boca enquanto olhava o armário de estoques de poções. O professor Slughorn passou por junto de si e disse um " Boa tarde, Lily" e ela acenou de um jeito distraído.

O que quer James queria fazer naquela noite era extramente importante, ficara claro que ele não teria um encontro ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Parecia ser algo ligado aos Marotos como um todo e não só a ele.

Sendo dotada de uma enérgica e bisbilhoteira curiosidade, Lily ficou com todos os sentidos alertas para qualquer mudança no hábito do quarteto-gangue da grifinória. O que quer que fosse, seria muito serio.

* * *

- Como assim não pode!?- Sirius falou de um jeito exasperado enquanto descia de um dos galhos daquela faia onde James e Lily trocaram um tórrido beijo.

- Não posso, Sirius.- James baixou a cabeça e retirou os óculos, os limpando na camisa branca do uniforme. – Lily não me liberou e...

- Peça a _Minnie._ Sirius interrompeu se largando na relva queimada dois campos de Hogwarts.

James olhou descrente para o contorno embaçado que deveria ser Sirius. De onde é que saía aquelas idéias estapafúrdias?

- Ta, foi mal! E agora? Eu não posso ir, você não pode ir e Peter, bom, minúsculo daquele jeito, como é que vai impedir qualquer coisa? E se ele voltar a ser humano, Remus acaba com ele e já tivemos desgraças demais envolvendo Humanos e Remus para uma vida.

James, instantaneamente, lembrou-se do episódio em que Sirius dissera a Snape o que acontecia se apertasse o nó entre os galhos agressivos do Salgueiro Lutador. Afastou a imagem da cabeça balançando a cabeça e despenteado os cabelos.

- Se eu pedir a Dumbledore...

- Aí ele vai descobrir! Sabe muito bem que Dumbledore é o único que consegue descobrir uma pequena parcela de coisas que agente apronta!- Sirius deitou-se, estalando as costas na relva colocando os fortes braços para trás da cabeça. - Imagina o que ia acontecer com o Aluado se ele descobrisse o que somos.

O pôr do sol anunciava que o jantar iria ser servido dentro de poucas horas, e na outra extremidade do castelo, Remus devia estar tomando sua refeição antes de Poppy Pomfrey o levar à Casa dos Gritos. O lago estava lindamente refletindo as cores alaranjadas daquele momento. _Um mar de sol _por mais irônico que fosse.

James recolocou os óculos e afrouxou o nó da gravata. Precisava de um bom banho, queria dormir para esquecer o pequeno espasmo de dor que provocara a sua Lily. Queria esquecer, desejava entrar dentro daquele lago, e que as águas douradas e avermelhadas fossem mágicas e o apagassem a memória, o fizessem esquecer tudo que sentia por Lily, pois naquele momento ela a detestava de um jeito que nunca pensou detestar a garota porque se apaixonara. Lily sempre esteve acima de qualquer sentimento ruim que ele pudesse ter. Sempre acima de qualquer injuria...

_E nem um rio _

_pode apagar_

Só que nada poderia apagar o sentimento que ele nutria por Lily, nada poderia matar aquele monstrinho egoísta e possessivo que habitava seu peito durante as noites quentes em que acordava suado e ofegante após ter um sonho com a ruiva.

- Porra, que merda essa da Evans!- Sirius esbravejou e James não ousou contradizer o amigo. Também pensava isso, mas não ousava dizer. Covardia, talvez. Mas seu silencio consentiu o que o amigo lhe dissera.

James estava dividido, sempre tinha uma dúbia personalidade. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa pelos amigos, mas Lily tinha uma enorme parcela dentro de seu coração e de seu ser. Tudo parecia ser envolto em uma grande aura de mistério, de magia como aquele belo lago que refletia o pôr do sol.

James faria qualquer coisa pelos dois, abraçaria o diabo sem duvidar se fosse para ver Lily lhe escutar, queria contar, mas só o sentimento de traição ou a idéia do mesmo lhe travava, mas sabia que mesmo aninhando-se ao demônio, Lily nunca seria dele.

Viu o olhar de ódio que ela lançou-lhe há pouco na masmorra, lembrava-se perfeitamente como lhe tratava e como tudo parecia ser complicado quando o " Nós Dois" significava Lily e ele.

Em um cárcere de amor, era onde ele se sentia estar. No meio de uma ponte velha e íngreme, sempre dividido, sempre bifurcado, nunca escolhia a porta certa, e o que perderia de uma se escolhesse a outra. Perderia a amizade de Remus se revelasse a Lily seu segredo e então retirar a má impressão que ela havia deixado, e Lily o odiaria mais se ele simplesmente não falasse nada, perderia e desceria mais o conceito que a ruiva tinha sobre ele?

Nada poderia fazer com que ele tomasse uma decisão certa. Sirius começou a tagarelar sobre a garota com que flertara na aula de poções, mas James tinha seu olhar fixo no nada.

As horas passaram de uma rapidez nunca vista. Pareceram segundos, mas James viu quando a Lua cheia surgiu no céu o tornando claro e adornado de estrelas brilhantes. Os três marotos olharam por uma das grandes janelas do Salão Principal e baixaram os olhos para seus próprios pratos. Amuados, completamente triste e entediados. Sirius se levantou às nove horas e foi andar até dar a hora de entrar no salão de McGonagall e James se deixou ficar na cadeira, observando o movimento do salão até que desse a hora da ronda.

A comida desapareceu e seu relógio acusou que faltava um quarto para as dez horas, viu quando Lily se levantou e olhou para ele de um jeito inquisidor. As poucas pessoas do salão se retiravam com passos trôpegos de sono, esbarrando uma nas outras enquanto andavam. Poderia ser muito engraçado, mas James não conseguia sorrir para nada que fosse hilário.

Embrulhou as mãos nos cabelos. O salão estava deserto com exceção dos dois e sentiu quando um corpo se aproximou do seu.

- O que foi? – James realmente devia ter feito um pacto com o diabo, desde quando Lily se preocupada com ele? Franziu o cenho, descrente do gesto da ruiva, mas nada disse. O que iria dizer? Estava com tanta raiva que qualquer coisa que proferisse estragaria mais sua relação com ela.

- O que você tem? Por que está todo amuado deste jeito?

Balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar o assunto. Loucura era pensar que Lily se importar com ele.

- É algo com Remus?- James notou, com toques de amargura, a preocupação embutida na voz de Lily. Girou a cabeça e olhou para a ruiva com os olhos brilhantes. Desgrudou uma das mãos dos cabelos e tamborilou na mesa de madeira forçando seus dedos a não irem para a face de Lily e desenhá-la com o polegar.

- É.- Lily olhou para ele com os orbes esbugalhados. Sabia que seu amigo estava adoentado, mas a face ressentida de James fez seu coração apertar.

- E o q...

- Desculpe, Lily mas eu não posso dizer nada.- James se apressou em dizer quando viu que a ruiva tomava ar para falar qualquer coisa.- É assunto do Aluado, não meu...- Baixou a cabeça resignado e sentiu uma mãe acariciar-lhe as madeixas negras.

Lily deixou escapar uma praga interna por seu braço adquirir força própria e tocar os cabelos do moreno. Eram macios, suaves ao toque de suas mãos tremulas. Viu, por traz das lentes dos óculos redondos, quando James fechou os olhos languidamente. Sua Diabetes começava a assolar novamente, ela começava a fazer coisas alheias aos comandos de seu cérebro.

As mariposas pareciam voltar.

Desceu, dedilhando os dedos pelas laterais da face do rapaz, chegando até a região onde a barba fora feita, mas o tom áspero ainda empregava. Não conseguia sentir o cheiro da loção pós barba de James, só o cheiro do vinho que advinha de algum recanto de sua mente.

_O amor é fogo_

_e ferve queimando_

- Não faz isso, Lily...- Era um suspiro, uma voz rouca e cava que criara um eco totalmente sedutor naquele recanto deserto. A luz bruxuleante das velas que já se encontravam no final fazia tudo ficar de um tom amarelado deixando tudo mais romântico.

Os dedos dedilharam o queixo firme e o septo nasal até chegarem à armação dos óculos. Retirou em um gesto delicado e sentiu a pele quente do moreno na sua. Sua pulsação estourava em suas veias e artérias, seu coração disparava pelo gesto ousado e impensado.

O que diabos ela estava fazendo? Dúvidas começavam a ecoar em sua mente, o coração estava pesado demais, tudo parecia errado.

- Você sabe o que eu sinto, não é justo comigo...brincar desse jeito- Ele soltou um curto gemido quando os dedos lhe tocaram os lábios. Ela fechara os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dele pressionando as suas em sua pele.

Parecia o céu, parecia que ele estava voando alto, livre de qualquer coisa que o prendesse a terra, qualquer cosia que o acordasse de um sonho bom. Fechara os olhos com medo de não ser Lily ali, com medo que fosse mais uma das garotas sem rosto que ele costumava a ficar. O toque doce, quase como uma pena de tão suave. Queria beijar aqueles dedos, sentir se eles eram doces como o toque.

- Que- queria tanto você, Lily...- Nem teve consciência do que disse. Para James, ele simplesmente falou para si mesmo, para seus pensamentos e não para a ruiva que dividia aquela cena com ele.

-Eu também queria...- Abriu os olhos em um rompante e se assustou ao ver os orbes de Lily fechados com força, como se tal afirmativa causasse qualquer dor laxante dentro de seu ser.

Por um impulso, aproximou os lábios de Lily aos seus em um toque tímido, não característico dele. Queria experimentar, provar. Era tudo o que mais queria e tinha medo que seus mais secretos sonhos fossem frustrados por uma desilusão. Sentiu que ela retribuiu, apertando seus lábios no dela, o gosto de canela invadindo seu paladar e lhe entorpecendo o cérebro.

Arqueou o corpo contra o dela.

Lily sentiu tombar contra o banco da mesa enquanto peso de James a forçava permanecer deitada. Era tudo tão quente, as mãos de ambos gotejavam suor enquanto James prensava as suas nas de Lily, segurando seus braços para cima, apertando seu pulso de uma forma suave, deixando-a a mercê dela, as línguas se tocando de um jeito ora tímido, ora alvoroçado, se provando se experimentando de um jeito calmo, lento, até doce.

Mas não diabético.

Senti o corpo de Lily se encaixar com o seu criava a excitação primitiva que James sempre sentia quando estava despindo uma garota. Sentia um calor no baixo ventre e iria acabar fazendo loucuras se continuasse ali, o volume dos seios dela apertando-se contra o seu peito, a boca dela procurando a sua, o cheiro dela, o calor abafado presente no ar, as pernas se acoplando, as coxas roçando. Tudo parecia assumir uma conotação totalmente diferente de como começara. Fora tudo calmo e apaixonado, agora parecia que um frenesi tinha tomado conta do local.

James sentiu que não iria agüentar e desgrudou os lábios da ruiva.

Lily sentiu o cheiro do chá de hortelã que fora servido no jantar e aquilo lhe despertou o mesmo desejo intimo que despertara pela manhã quando se imaginou nua com ele. Só que estava encantada demais para corar. Podia sentir os músculos definidos de James se contraírem por seu toque, podia sentir todos os poros dele se arrepiarem pelo simples dedilhar dela pelos seus braços. Seus cabelos tombavam contra o chão pelos lados dos bancos, fitava o castanho dos olhos e se perdia no meio daquela tempestade.

James a beijou novamente, a fazendo arquear quando posicionou sua mão espalmada contra a nuca de Lily, invadindo seus lábios e sua boca com a língua. Se levantou aos poucos, a trazendo consigo e a deixando sentar em seu colo enquanto ela o abraçava pelo pescoço. As mãos de James viajavam pela costa, passando por baixo da grossa capa do uniforme até encontrar o cós da saia.

As palavras de seu pai lhe vieram a cabeça quando fez quinze anos:" Trate uma mulher como uma dama quando estiver com ela na cama", mas ele tinha vontade de possui Lily ali, cometendo a loucura de serem pegos e expulsos, mas pensamentos racionais estavam fora de cogitação. Ele estava fervendo, o amor por Lily o fazia ferver, o fazia sempre pensar na luxúria.

Desgrudou os lábios dela e foi para o pescoço. Uma de suas mãos impacientes abandoaram suas costas e foram para o pescoço da ruiva abrindo o colarinho da camisa e afrouxando o nó da gravata para beijar a pele que o uniforme escondia. A outra mão de James estava fincada na base da espinha de Lily num claro movimento possessivo, enquanto ele beijava toda a extensão do pesco, o queixo e qualquer pele que ele visse pela frente.

_Estou ferido agora_

_eu sigo te amando_

Lily respirava com dificuldade, olhava para o céu magicamente enfeitiçado acima de sua cabeça e a lua cheia brilhava acima deles. Poderia ser um final romântico, sua mente concluiu enquanto tentava reprimir um gemido em sua garganta.

Doía gostar daquela loucura. Seu pai a mataria e mataria James se visse a posição onde se encontrar. Com as pernas de cada lado de James e ainda sentada em seu colo complicava mais ainda. O fato de ter sua capa esquecida no chão do Salão Principal também não facilitava em nada e sua camisa branca aberta até a altura onde a curva dos seios começava dando a James uma visão completa, ou talvez só algo embaçado já que estava sem os óculos, do que seria o início de algo que ela poderia se arrepender.

Sentiu quando as mãos dele abaixaram uma alça do seu soutien branco e aquilo foi o alerta. Toda sanidade voltou ao seu âmago. Deus, ela estava ali, quase descoberta da cintura para cima, sentindo beijos molhados em sua pele e esta arder tanto que parecia uma ferida queimada; com a sua saia subida ate metade das suas coxas, no colo logo do Vírus Potter!

- Não. – Suas mãos, que até aquele período estavam mortas, pendulando ao lado de seu corpo, afastaram a cabeça dele de seu colo embrulhando os dedos no cabelo negro. – Assim não...- Estava ofegante, seu corpo protestou veemente quando os lábios doces que a faziam revirar os orbes verdes em puro desejo se afastaram de seu corpo. Sentia a respiração entrecortada de James em sua pele, e as mãos dele em sua cintura.

- Vai...- abaixou sua cabeça até seus lábios tocarem o cocuruto da cabeça do moreno.- Vai fazer o que você tinha que fazer, pode ir...- Era quase um sussurro.

James apertou o abraço e a coluna de Lily se endireitou, fazendo seus seios virem para mais perto dos olhos do moreno. Este mordeu os lábios em um claro movimento de desejo reprimido. Estava ferido, ferido por não ter Lily ali. Sentiu o beijo em seus cabelos e aquilo o fez fechar os olhos.

- E a ronda?- Perguntou numa voz rouca, cava, longe. Faria qualquer coisa para não sair daquela posição por mais incomoda que ela fosse. Sua coluna lhe doía e já começava a sentir cãibras nas pernas de tão dormentes.

_Você pode acreditar_

- Eu cuido disso, você faz o que tinha que fazer...

- Como sabe que não vou a um encontro?- Merda! Para que dissera aquela besteira? Escapara dos lábios, ele só queria alfinetá-la, ver se tinha ciúmes dele? O que faria se ele dissesse que tinha um encontro marcado com objetivos pouco castos... Ridículo! estragara um momento tão bom, prazeroso com uma piada ridícula! Era por essas e outras que ele tinha a certeza que Lily o odiava.

Lily arqueou a coluna em uma corcunda até ficar com a face na mesma altura que a dele. Os lábios de ambos ainda estavam inchados e avermelhados, brilhosos pelos beijos afogueados que ambos tinham trocado.

Com a mesma impaciência de sempre, James desprendeu a mão esquerda da cintura de Lily e tateou a mesa procurando os óculos, os achou em um local afastado e teve que ondular seu corpo para que o pegasse, colocou e quis se matar ao ver o desapontamento escancarado nos olhos verdes que ele tanto gostava de admirar.

- Eu não sei...mas eu quero acreditar que não vai...- E assim desprendeu seu corpo do dele, desceu do banco sentindo-se incrivelmente tonta e teve um pouco de dificuldade para equilibrar-se. Fechou a camisa e o colarinho de um jeito rápido e se manteve longe dos olhares furtivos que ele lhe lançava.

Queria acreditar que James não beijaria nenhuma garota como a beijara, queria que aquilo fosse tão especial para ele como tinha sido para ela e lhe doía o pensamento que imaginar que James acharia que aquele "beijo" fosse algo trivial.

- Lily, eu...

- Você não tem que me dar explicações, Potter!- Deu um meio sorriso e se pos a andar. – Pode ir, mesmo, eu mesma vou começar mais tarde...

James se levantou num rompante. A voz magoada podia ser ouvida, o pesar parecia emanar do corpo da garota.

Um crápula.

Foi assim que se sentiu.

Fizera Lily acreditar que procuraria outra depois dela? Deus, era louco por ela, apaixonado de todas as maneiras, até as mais voluptuosas e luxuriantes possíveis, mas daí a trocá-la?

- Lily...- Ele tentou novamente e ela reteu os passos. Estancou parada junto a imensa porta de carvalho lustrosa.

- Olha, James...- Ele a ouviu suspirar antes de falar.- Eu _realmente _preciso ficar sozinha, então, _por favor_, vai fazer o que você quer fazer, mas me deixa sozinha.

E ela saiu.

Encoberta pelas sombras, Lily Evans atravessou o corredor em passos vagos e lentos. Não podia ficar junto de James, não tinha controle do seu corpo nem de suas ações quando estava junto dele. Deus! Parecia que foi ontem que ela disse que tinha náuseas para ele, parecia que fora ontem que dissera seu primeiro não a ele. Precisava de um banho, de um longo e demorado banho, gélido, frigido congelante banho para esquecer James.

Então notou.

Era a primeira vez que o chamava James de James, pelo menos na frente dele, mas só o fato de começar a usar o nome próprio dele e não cuspir o Potter como sempre fazia dava uma sensação de bem-estar nunca imaginada.

Sentiu alguém segurar-lhe os ombros e a rodar no mesmo eixo. Podia só distinguir os cabelos despenteados e a altura de James, mas não pode nem raciocinar,pois já estava presa dentro de um abraço forte e dolorido.

Podia sentir-se perdida entre os versos do tão conhecido tango que insistia em tocar em sua cabeça, podia sentir a respiração ofegante e ruidosa dele em seu pescoço fazendo seus poros eriçarem-se como se fosse um gato. Engoliu seco o bolo de saliva que teimava em ficar preso em sua garganta, tudo parecia tão simples quando não pensava nas conseqüências de estar com James, mas nada era _simples_ quando ela se punha a falar.

Ter Lily ali era um sonho, um dos seus sonhos onde ele tinha a plena e quase absoluta certeza de acorda em sua cama, ofegante e desiludido. Acordaria em um dia seco de outono em seu quarto em Hogwarts e levaria as mãos a cabeça como sempre fazia quando acordava do meio de um sonho como aquele.

Mas ainda existia um rastilho de esperança. Apertou Lily em seus braços sentindo os contornos dela prensarem-se com os seus, aspirou o perfume fraco do shampoo e do suco de abóbora do jantar. Precisava de Lily, sua existência dependia disso.

Ele tinha que acredita que ela era real.

- É você, não é?- James sentiu o corpo de Lily ondular contra o seu em um movimento tenso.

- Como assim?

- Eu sei que pode parecer infantil... - Ele falou num tom de desculpas. Desprendeu a mão esquerda das costas de Lily e passou pelos cabelos rubros.- Que é ridículo, e você pode duvidar que eu não estou falando sério, ou qualquer coisa deste tipo e pode parecer meloso demais e...

- Diabético?

- É...- James franziu o cenho para a definição de Lily. Diabético? Sim, ele estava! Estava suspirando por Lily há um bom tempo, tanto que ele já perdera a conta de quantas noites em claro já tinha passado .- Diabético.

Sentiu o corpo de Lily contraísse em uma risada e relaxou. Sentiu quando ela espalmou as mãos em seu peito e o empurrou de leve. Olhou para aqueles olhos verdes que tanto adorava e viu uma sombra de um pequeno sorriso se repuxar pelos cantos dos lábios.

Lily voltou a andar e não ousou a olhar para trás. Temia que se virasse a cabeça, suas pernas giraram seu corpo e ela correria para os braços de James não medindo as conseqüências de seus atos.

Então dobrou para a esquerda e se recostou junto a uma tapeçaria antiga. Então James também estava Diabético?

_A mesma carta, o mesmo verbo_

_Em sonho só viver pra ti_

Se Diabetes fosse um verbo como é que se conjugaria?

Riu da idiotice que acabara de pensar quando afundou mais na banheira dos monitores. As bolhas cor-de-rosa enchiam o ambiente de um clima romântico enquanto Lily submergia com os cabelos ensopados pelo rosto. As imagens do sonho voltaram a sua cabeça; o sonho onde era esposa de James, viveria em paz e harmonia com o Potter. Não, ela agora _também seria uma Potter._

_Isso era diabético..._

- Lily Potter... - Falou em voz alta ouvindo o eco de sua voz solitária repetir o sobrenome diversas vezes. Fez uma careta depois de alguns segundos, o que fez a sereia do quadro soltar um riso estridente em sua voz esganiçada. Lily crispou os olhos para ela, mas tal ato não surtiu efeito. Bufou de raiva e voltou a afundar na banheira de águas cor-de-rosa.

Uma Potter. Claro que podia simplesmente descartar tal idéia, mas o nome parecia um prelúdio para algo mais que futuro, para um destino certo e acabado, proto e bem moldado só aguardando um sinal de aceitação de Lily.

E como ela podia resistir? Viver para James parecia ser tão simples! O modo como seus membros resolveram desempenhar uma função atípica e ficarem autônomos. Deus, como fora bom passar os dedos pelos cabelos dele, como eram macios, cheios, como contrastavam bem com a palma de sua mão e Lily só sabia que desejava sentir o gosto proibido dentro de si novamente.

Se não fosse aquele ápice de lucidez, ela teria se entregado ali mesmo, no banco do Salão Principal, pois tudo o que sentia era James! Parecia inerente que James fizesse parte da sua vida mesmo que fosse algo tão pecaminoso e impuro como aquilo.

Mas, estranhamente, parecia tão certo...

Lily olhou a sua volta e a penumbra da noite enchia o banheiro privativo dos Monitores-Chefes. Teve a súbita impressão que a porta se abria e a sombra de James penetrando o ambiente fez com que o coração de Lily falhasse uma batida. Deus, como o queria, como o desejava ao ponto de profanar o nome do Senhor tantas vezes por uma só pessoa.

Seria de James de corpo e alma? Um só dividindo dois corpos, mas quando unidos, seriam somente um único ser?

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha como se suas divagações fossem dignas de uma peça Shakespeareana...é! Ela seria a Julieta e James o Romeu...e a cena que ambos trocaram há momentos atrás seria uma versão mais picante da cena do balcão...

É...A diabetes estava em um estado realmente avançado.

_Quem tem a chave do mistério_

_Não teme tanto medo de amar_

Lily era um mistério. Não entendia como poderia ser assim. Doce e amarga, quente e gélida.

James passou as mãos pela cabeça, exasperado. Já eram quase três da manhã quando a Lua Cheia enfim se pôs e Remus voltou ao Normal. Cansados e todos arranhados, Sirius, James e Peter colocaram Remus na cama enferrujada que tinha na casa, o cobriram com um coberto que Sirius tinha conjurado e saíram por baixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Com os uniformes rasgados, sujos de lama e terra, Sirius e James foram por baixo da capa e Peter, por se transformar em um rato, podia transitar livremente pela escola e pelos terrenos que ninguém o reconheceria. O que não poderia ser o mesmo se um Cervo e um Sinistro começassem a andar à solta pelos corredores do castelo.

- Se abaixa mais, Pontas! Meus pés estão descobertos!- Sirius ralhou em um sussurro. O que acontecia era que os dois haviam crescido tanto que juntos não cabiam completamente por baixo da capa e, por conseqüência, ocasionar brigas, xingamentos e discussões.

- Eu lá tenho culpa que você e o Pé Grande são da mesma família? Até parece que é filho dele!

- Você está chamando minha mãe de Pé Grande?- Sirius parou e virou a face para James, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida em descrença.

- Estou!

- James...- Sirius colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo.- Você pode fazer melhor que isso! A do Pé Grande agente usou no Primeiro Ano, está regredindo, é?

Os dois estouraram em uma gargalhada enquanto subiam os degraus que davam acesso as grandes postas de carvalho.

Subiram em silencio até a torre da Grifinória e foram até seu quarto. Frank já devia está no sétimo sono e roncava de uma forma sonora. Sirius foi tomar banho e James se deixou cair na cama.

Por que, Diabos, Lily tinha tanto medo dele? Será que era uma miragem? Sentiu a pele dela arder em brasas quando a tomou nos braços e beijou-lhe o colo, mas ficara fria de repente, mal o olhara. Queria que ela se libertasse, se libertasse para ele, para que a sua recém descoberta diabetes sarasse.

O mesmo verbo...

Deu um sorriso ao pensar nisso. Então ela também se apaixonara por ele?

Afinal, ainda existia uma esperança.

_Me cego_

Quatro da manhã

Se revirou na cama de novo. Não pregara o olho por menos de quinze minutos. Colocava e retirava os óculos sempre para dar uma espiada no relógio de pulso que ficava no criado mudo junto a sua cama. A foto onde seus pais lhe acenavam festivos o fazia dar um sorriso fraco.

Estava lá, só com a parte de baixo do pijama, com o lençol no chão, cobrindo os sapatos e podia ser visível, junto a cama de Peter, uma saca cheia de sapos de chocolate. Retirou os óculos de uma maneira brusca e os jogou na mesma mesinha de cabeceira e viu tudo como um borrão.

Estava cego.

Mas não só pelos problemas visuais, Estava cego por Lily. Era capaz de cometer uma loucura por ela. Tantas outras como as que já cometera em tempos passado.

Lily Ann Evans, durante sua estada na escola, tivera três namorados. Claro que James inflou de ciúmes e todos sabiam que aqueles tempos foram negros para a escola. Com os nervos à flor da pele e só Remus e Sirius podendo chegar junto dele, a escola se via numa maré de azar que nunca fora vista. James azarava qualquer garoto ou garoto que lhe passasse a frente ou lhe olhasse mal encarado. E, com _Amos Digorry_, ele dera um soco no nariz, o partindo, também dois olhos roxos que demorou um bom tempo para desinchar.

Recebera sua primeira suspensão.

McGonagall parecia o diabo em pessoa quando se diria a ele; apesar de desapontado, parecia entender os motivos que levaram James a cometer, como _Minnie_ mesmo declamou _" Aquele ato de extrema barbárie trouxa"_ . Depois de Amos, Lily Namorou Timmoty Keller, um garoto da Corvinal, metido a inteligente e tão rato de biblioteca quanto ela no quinto ano... bom, James aprendera um feitiço bem útil com Sirius que fazia as partes baixas diminuírem consideravelmente. O problema foi ver aquele CDF quatro olhos encostar os lábios na SUA LILY. Aí foi demais! Ele tinha que fazer algo. Articulou bem: pegou a capa de invisibilidade, ativou o Mapa do Maroto, que nesta época ainda se encontrava em suas mãos, e foi até a torre da Corvinal.

Quando o Keller parou e começou a pensar na resposta a dar para entrar na torre, James saiu, murmurou o feitiço apontando bem para o meio das pernas do tal e uma luz alaranjada saiu da varinha fazendo Keller desmaiar de dor. Fez um pequeno feitiço da memória nele e saiu, deixando um bilhete para que ele se afastasse da Evans.

Os boatos que corria era que Poppy tivera que usar uma pinça e uma lente de aumento de um dos telescópios da Professora Sinistra para enxergar a gravidade do dano. E não fora bem sucedida.

Claro que Lily o acusara, dissera que era culpa dele, esbravejara, fizera queixa, mas nada comprovara sua tese e, por mais relutante que pudesse ser naquela hora, James juraria ajoelhado no milho e de pés juntos que viu uma pequena piscadela divertida provir do diretor.

O terceiro da lista foi Bertram Aubrey, desta vez contara com a ajuda de Sirius. Como aquele retardado tinha coragem de olhar para sua Lily. Combinou tudo com Sirius e resolveram fazer uma visitinha para o tal conquistador. Lançaram o feitiço e a cabeça de Aubrey ficou o dobro do tamanho. O Lufa-Lufa caiu com o pesa demasiado, chamando atenção de Sprout, que aplicara uma detenção dupla pela azaração.

Mas fora bem feita!

E era assim, não importava para quem Lily olhasse, não importava para quem ela suspirasse. Se não fosse por James, este mesmo dava um jeito de afastar qualquer um que se colocasse no caminho dos dois. Sabia perfeitamente que não existia o "Nós Dois" para ela, mas tudo valia a pena quando era para ter Lily disponível.

_Te enxergo_

Ela era a única que ele enxergava.

Sempre,. Mesmo tendo relações sexuais com outras mulheres e garotas, no clímax sempre era Lily que ele via, eram sempre os cabelos vermelhos que ele enxergava, a pele cremosa e pálida, as pequenas sardas espalhadas no colo onde, esta noite, teve a oportunidade de beijar cada uma delas, era sempre os olhos dela lhe fitando com desejo, sempre sua voz lhe pedindo por mais.

E quando chegava ao ponto máximo, via que não era Lily, que era mais uma que ele nem sabia ou se lembraria do nome depois de algumas horas. Frustrado e com nojo de si próprio tomava um longo banho, tentando tirar o gosto daquela que não era Lily.

Aí, quando percebia que Lily estava por perto, sua esperança reascendia, esquecia da garota, esquecia do sexo que acabara e ter, esquecia da frustração e só via Lily.

Só Lily.

_Ah! Não vai passar,_

_O amor não tarda, esta_

Se era amor? James não sabia, só sabia da insuportável necessidade que tinha por Lily. Colocara sua vida em risco, sua existência em perigo. Ficava em mundo que não era aquele, um mundo onde ela era dele, onde podia ser possessivo que ninguém o recriminaria.

Ele mudara, deixara de ser o garoto arrogante que Hogwarts conhecia, parara de azarar os alunos, não ficava_ tanto_ em detenções como antes, mudara por ela, para que ela não tivesse desculpas de recusá-lo...

James virou para olhar o relógio. Parecia que ainda eram quatro e meia.

Agora ele estava contando os minutos!

Diabético!

Então se lembrou. Aluado disse que Diabetes era o acúmulo de açúcar...Ele não era tão açucarado, ou era? O amor era açucarado? Cristalizado? Olhou novamente e viu a cama de Peter, e na mesinha, a saca recheada de sapos de chocolate.

Deu um sorriso mateiro se levantava e colocava os óculos.

Desceu da cama e arrastou o malão que jazia em baixo da mesma. Abriu e tirou a capa de Invisibilidade. Colocou sobre o corpo e saiu em silêncio em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

Passou pelos corredores, já dessertos pelo adiantado da hora, mas ainda procurava qualquer sombra que pudesse pertencer a Lily, mesmo que fosse mais que óbvio que não haveria uma viva alma passeando pelos corredores ás quatro e meia da madrugada. Abriu os portões de carvalho e saiu, sorrateiro, pelo campo.

Era bom sentiu as brisas soturnas da alvorada. Longe, uma linha alaranjada já começava a ser enxergada no céu negro de veludo e o nascer do sol já se aproximava derretendo o frio que a noite imperava pelos terrenos a dentro. Com os pés descalços pode sentir a grama fresca, orvalhada e o chão de pedra frio sob a sola quente. Andava rápido porque os ventos faziam questão de levantar a capa e revelar seu corpo, mas ele precisava chegar até o campo.

E foi fácil;

Como das outras seis vezes...

Sentiu o frio metálico da bolinha dourada com assas na palma de sua mão quando seus dedos se fecharam sobre ela. Era um sentimento de posse, uma certeza de que agora aquilo lhe pertencia não importando os meios que conseguiu...se Lícitos ou ilícitos, não importava! O importante é que ele tinha um novo pomo.

E o mesmo se aplicava a Lily.

Claro que tal comparação poderia até ser grotesca se vista por terceiros, mas tentem se colocar na pele daquele pobre garoto apaixonado! Durante anos, Lily tinha sido almejada por James, que por menos sucesso que obtivesse, ainda resguardava o fiapo de esperança dentro de si. E, no momento em que a beijou, mesmo sendo algo forçado, algo só querido por uma das partes, algo que apenas era um prova que ele _tinha _que obter, ele havia conseguido. Havia sentido Lily tão intimamente quanto os outros que ela beijara. Tinha provado se o gosto real dela era o mesmo dos tantos sonhos que o fizeram ter uma paciência advinda de um recanto obscuro e desconhecido de seu espírito para que esperasse e insistisse por ela.

Só por ela.

Veja bem, Lily Ann Evans fosse qualquer outra, James nunca teria insistido. Claro que ele dizia a Remus ( Que era o único que se dispunha a ouvir suas lamurias e acessos de raiva por Lily) que ela era só um desafio, só mais uma para sua vasta lista, e Aluado, com um sorriso compreensível e que dava vontade de partir-lhe a cara, dizia que estava tudo bem, que ele acreditava em James.

Notem a ironia embutida na pele do Lobo...

E James, em seu estado de burrice e cegueira-Mor, acreditara...

Ledo engano.

Mas Lily, voltando a comparação com o Pomo, não se destinguia tanto assim daquela bolinha animada por magia. Ele poderia ver que o que ele sentia por ela era parecido com aquela bolinha...Não tardava a aparecer, querendo ou não, ela apareceria e estaria nas mãos dele – Não no sentindo de ser submissa a sua vontade- mas de tê-la junto de si, a protegendo...

Vendo sobre outro prisma : Diabético.

_Te quero_

Mas James não se incomodava de ser Diabético! Ele até gostava! Ser meloso e grudento poderia ser uma qualidade, ora essa!Se fosse para ter Lily ao seu lado, ele ficaria dependente de tal doença trouxa pelo resto de seus dias, e bem contente disso! Parecia que tinha uma repentina vontade de chamar Lily de " Docinho de Ruibarbo" porque era a sobremesa favorita dela! Se ela ia gostar, era outro ponto a ser discutido, mas a tal doença o deixava mais solto, mais livre ( Na opinião de Sirius, mais Veado), mas ele sentia vontade de fazer coisas que nunca pensaria em fazer em seu estado normal.

Então estava provado: A Diabetes afetava o cérebro.

Claro que afetava! E quando, pelo amor de todo panteão grego, romano, egípcio, mesopotâmico, que James Charlus Potter chamaria Lily de "Meu Docinho de Ruibarbo?" Era indigno! Era até ultrajante, iria acabar com sua reputação.

E, pensando de um jeito racional que nesta hora estava tão longe da mente de James, Nunca que Lily iria sorrir com aquele apelido detestável!

Mas parecia tão simples! Levar rosas poderia ser um ato corriqueiro de seu dia, Levar-lhe o café na cama quando estivessem casados poderia se tornar um hábito, mimá-la, fazer todas a suas vontades e caprichos para assegurar que sua Diabetes chegasse ao ponto máximo permitido!

Era ridículo!

Nos raros, isto mesmo, raros, momentos de sanidade, James percebia que estava sendo mesmo patético! Mas queria Lily. Era só nisso que ele pensava! Queria saber tudo de Lily: seus passos, seus gostos, seus desgostos, suas angustias, seus medos, sua vida inteira para que ele pudesse partilhar da mesma vivendo como um só para o resto de seus dias.

_Te espero_

E esperaria?

É claro que esperaria! Passasse o tempo que fosse! Ele seria um velinho caquético chamando uma idosa Lily para sair e ela lhe dizendo um "não" ,mas insistiria, sua vida dependia da insistência, sua razão de viver parecia toda voltada para um " Sim" que saísse dos lábios da moça.

E quando ela disse que também o queria! Deus, foi à loucura para ele! Tê-la ali, de livre e espontânea vontade foi mais do que podia imaginar, mas real do que todas as fantasias criadas por sua cabeça. Senti-la, ali, rendendo-se as caricias que ele proporcionava foi o momento ápice para que sua esperança se reanimasse e voltasse com força total! Beijá-la, sentir o gosto de Canela dos lábios que ele adorava apertar entre os seus, o corpo esquentando a cada gesto mais intimo proporcionado pelo outro, a cada caricia que parecia levar a um caminho onde não haveriam fronteiras para nenhum dos dois...

Precisava voltar, precisava voltar para a torre antes que o apanhassem!

_Ah! Não vai passar,_

_O amor não falta, estar_

O sentimento por Lily entranhara nele de um modo que nem mesmo conseguia explicar, quando mais tirar! Passar? Nunca haveria sossego para James até não tê-la nos braços, sentia falta dela, sentia falta de algo que nunca teve d modo direto: Dos sorrisos de Lily, das risadas de Lily, do olhar compreensivo de Lily, de tudo o que Lily nunca lhe dispensara. E, por mais que parecesse a mais absoluta loucura sentir falta de algo que nunca se conheceu, tudo na sua vida girava em torno de uma só pessoa, de uma só garota, de alguém que ele nunca sonhara que pudesse ceder...

Mas ele também havia cedido.

Havia amadurecido, crescido. Não azarava mais tantas pessoas, nem ficava no pé do ranhoso! Olhava o mundo com um brilho sério, atento a tudo que indicasse perigo no mundo lá fora. Tentara parecer imparcial, tão educado como Dorea gostaria que fosse, tão junto como Charlus queria que seu único filho agisse. Tudo por ele, tudo por Lily. Tudo pelos dois.

E agora que tinha cedido, os dois teriam uma chance? Será que este amor todo que ele sentia poderia estar presente, nunca em falta? Será que um dia iria passar? Acabar? Deixar de existir da mesma maneira que começou?

Será que era nisso que Lily pensava quando ficava com tanto medo de se envolver? Que o amor fosse tão jovem e tenro como uma flor delicada saída do inverno para a chegada do verão e se despedaçar com o choque térmico? Será que ela pensava que ele iria "enjoar" dela do mesmo jeito que enjoara das outras? Que a descartaria?

_Você pensa em mim, eu penso em você_

Mas, se ela pensava nisso é porque também pensava em James, não? Pensava nele o suficiente para tecer teses e idéias estapafúrdias sobre os dois, para tentar se convencer que não o queria. Pensando em um modo de afastá-lo, mas o aproximando cada vez mais pelo simples ato de pensar nele.

E James, voltando a torre da Grifinória, percebeu que isto fazia ascender suas esperanças, que isto sim poderia ser um fator agravante para a sua tão presente doença melada. E se os constantes pensamentos eram recíprocos... o que fazer se não acatar as ordens do destino...

_Eu tento dormir, você tenta esquecer_

Abriu a porta do guarda-roupas de seu quarto e viu seu próprio reflexo. Olheiras escuras e inchadas acentuavam-se abaixo dos olhos e ainda ficavam mais visíveis pela marca do óculos, o cabelo mais bagunçado que nunca – o que não devidamente um problema – despontava para todos os cantos possíveis e imaginários que até parecia uma bússola, e negos e lisos como as asas de um corvo, caíam pelos olhos marejados de sono e cansaço formando uma franja negra.

Estava cansado.

Precisava dormir.

Tentaria, novamente, não pensar em Lily ou nos sintomas e causas para sua inesperada dependência adocica

Soltou o pomo dentro da gaveta de seu criado mudo onde ele pareceu se aconchegar, fechando as asinhas prateadas em torno de sua esfera. Colocou os olhos no próprio caos que se encontrava sua cama e se deitou, fazendo a madeira estalar pelo baque.

Precisava de um plano, de algo que desse forma que pudesse solidificar e estreitar mais a relação dos dois. Esquadrilhou o quarto com os olhos cerrados procurando qualquer cosia que fosse o inicio para uma relação de amistosidade para ambos.

Até que achou.

Claro!

Tão obvio!

Simples

E, para não perder a prática, diabético.

_Longe do seu ninho Meu andar caminho_

Faltavam um quarto para a sete horas. Daqui a pouco o tempo o café seria servido, e os alunos mão demorariam a descer, mas James foi mais rápido que seus companheiros, já que não pregara os olhos desde que voltara da floresta proibida. Tomou um banho rápido e ainda era visível a camisa regata branca que usava por cima da camisa do uniforme de Hogwarts quando desceu as escadas pulando os degraus. Podia ver a cabeleira ruiva batendo o pé e as mãos postadas na cintura.

_Deixo o óbvio e fácil, os meus pés no chão_

- Lily!

Ela se virou e James pode ver o rubor tomar conta do rosto da Evans enquanto ela arregalava os orbes verde-esmeralda. Ah, os olhos! Por mais que James quisesse, olhar Lily era voltar à Cornwall e contemplar o oceano calmo e estável. Prendeu a respiração enquanto apalpava o bolso traseiro da calça. Lá estava. Viu que Lily dava passos tétricos em sua direção, viu que ela questionava suas próprias decisões.

Respirou fundo, era um passo importante a dar. Era um caminho sem volta, poderia ser que saísse tudo certo e eles teriam uma chance, ou terrivelmente errado, e então ele poderia tomar coragem e tentar esquecê-la. Se aproximou de Lily que já respirava para perguntar o que ele queria e colocar seus braços para trás o que a fez olha-lo emburrada.

- Shhhh, não fala nada... eu só queria...bom!- Desde quando era tão desarticulado? James, pelo que se lembrava, tinha uma ótima persuasão, mas Lily parecia colocar tudo abaixo. Ela o deixava nervoso, suado. A encostou mais em seu corpo e foi uma sorte o salão comunal está vazio, pois ninguém o vira ofegar de nervosismo.

Sentiu os lábios de Lily tocarem sua pele por cima da camiseta regada e fechou os olhos apertando com força. Tudo era estranho! Parecia um menino com seu primeiro encontro marcado... Desprendeu sua mão esquerda do pulso dela e trouxe uma embalagem azul de seu bolso traseiro. Fez Lily segurá-lo ainda com as mãos para trás

- Só queria dar isto para você e...- Sentiu seu Pomo de Adão querer sair por sua garganta. Estava nervoso, tinha distonia, suas pernas estavam tão bambas quanto as jovens trepadeiras. Parecia que era sua primeira vez. Nem sabia o que fazer.

Lily o fazia perder toda noção de juízo e raciocínio que poderia ter.

Respirou fundo, apertando bem os olhos antes de falar.

- Para a sua Diabetes... e também para a minha. – Abriu os olhos devagar e viu que Lily só se equilibrava em uma perna. Quis sorrir ao lembrar de uma conversa que escutara da ruiva com Sarah sobre Pernas subirem quando ela estava apaixonada...Isso era o céu para James! Um céu diabético, mas um céu! Um paraíso, como chocolate...

Arqueou a face e deu um beijo estalado na testa da ruiva sentindo a aquiescência da pele de Lily. A soltou quando os alunos começaram descer as escadas e se deslocarem para o retrato da Dama Gorda que selava a entrada. Sentiu uma tapa em suas costas e alguém lhe puxando gola da camisa.

Quando se virou, viu Sirius com um braço rodeando a cintura da garota que ele flertara durante a aula de poções do dia anterior. Virou a cabeça e olhou para trás para ver uma aturdida Lily que olhava de uma embalagem de sapo de Chocolate que ele roubara da saca de Peter para a figura de James entre as inúmeras cabeças que a impediam de uma imagem mais ampla.

Mas tinha algo especial nos olhos de Lily. Um brilho que ele nunca tinha visto. Ela mordia a ponta do lábio inferior com força para tentar reprimir um sorriso. Sussurrou um "Obrigada" sem dizer uma única palavra. James estavam tão hipnotizado pelo movimento dos lábios que deu seu maior sorriso. A face de Lily desapareceu de sua vista quando saiu da torre levando uma boa tapa nas costas de seu amigo de quatro patas.

Bem, a diabetes não era tão ruim...

Na realidade, nada que envolvesse Lily era ruim...

Nada!

_Sou mais um na multidão_

Agora, finalmente, James Potter poderia dizer que era mais um na multidão dos bobocas apaixonados de Hogwarts. Já podia ver a faixa de " Bem Vindo ao Clube, bobalhão!" Mas era divertido.

Era por Lily.

Por sua Lily.

* * *

_Notas da autora:_

São Vinte e cinco páginas no Word e eu temo que o não aceite tanta coisa em um capítulo só! Meu maior capítulo para essa fic, sinceramente, gente! Desse eu espero muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitas reviews! Por favor! Mas é claro, a diabetes é a maior faze da paixão e eu tinha que retratar! Me desculpem os erros, mas não tive tempo de dar mais de uma olhada neste cap antes de enviar no prazo! Tenho uma festa ara ir agora, e espero que tenham gostado muito! Agora a fic começa a esquentar!

Ahhhhhh, sim! a coisa da perna subir foi tirado de The Princess´ s Diary- adoro a Mia falando sobre a perna quando é seriamente beijada. Não coloquei o primeiro beijo do James por outros motivos que vão ser explicados depois.

Façam esta autora felizzzzzzzz cometem!

Estou repostando para corrigir um errinho!

Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Thaty**: Depois, Thaty, no final desta fic, eu quero que você me diga qual o capítulo você mais gostou, vou adora saber! Muito obrigada pela Review! Beijões!

**Bia Mostand**: Eu também! Adoro o James, apesar da minha paixão declarada pelo Sirius! E sim, sou eu lá em cima! Eu adoraria ser a Lily voltando a dar o " beijo" que ela deu no James...Este foi de experiência própria. Que maravilha que você gostou do capitulo! Espero que você goste deste também! Beijinhos!

**Virginia Potter:** AlÔÔÔ? Você está viva? Se encontra no mesmo mundo terreno que eu? HAUHAUAHAUAHAU. Obrigada pela review, adorei receber seu comentário! E o capítulo novo está aqui, espero que goste dele.

Por favor, comentem esse enorme capítulo!

Beijos e até dia 07 com a nova atualização.

Anya

Anya Yelan Conway McAllister

* * *

Próxima Atualização: 07/11– Capítulo 03 – A Angústia com a música de Simone " Então me Diz"


	6. Capítulo 03: A Angústia

**Os Três Lados da Moeda**

_Por: Anya Black_

_Música: Então Me Diz_

_Artista: Simone_

* * *

_Capítulo 03 - A Angústia_

* * *

_Então me diz_

_Nada é tão triste assim_

Quinze dias.

Setembro já chegava aos seus últimos dias, trazendo os ventos secos do outono que já anunciava sua chegada. As folhas já abandonavam as copas densas e largas das árvores, se tornando quebradiças e formando um tapete marrom, amarelo, laranja e avermelhado pelos chãos o castelo de Hogwarts.

As chuvas, que acometeram aquele mês, se tornaram tão freqüentes que os jardins e os campos se tornavam quase inacessíveis. Hagrid parecia estar mais triste e isolado que nunca, visto que muitos não deixariam o conforto e o calor das suas salas comunais para enfrentar as torrentes agressivas das chuvas e dos ventos para visitar o amigo gigante.

Porém, naquele ano, uma desgraça caiu sobre a Grifinória.

Durante os seis anos em que James Charlus Potter pertencera ao time de Quadribol de sua casa, ele alimentava- secretamente- o desejo de ser o capitão daquele time. Só sua imagem, vestida com o uniforme e aquele distintivo brilhante e rubro no lado esquerdo do seu peito – no lado do coração- para quebrar a mão do adversário assim que ele apertasse, o fazia se encher de esperanças e almejar mais o cargo.

Porém, ele fora dado a outro.

Com a nomeação de James para o cargo de Monitor-Chefe – coisa que rendera piadas de extremo mau gosto daquele infeliz pulguento que se dizia seu amigo- o titulo que James tanto quisera fora dado a Sirius.

Possuído por uma inveja brutal, mas velada, James dera tapinhas nas costas do amigo dizendo que estava feliz por ele...

Ledo engano.

Sirius, por ser um Black, parecia obcecado pelo time. Batedor, e dos melhores, treinava os companheiros com um afinco quase doentio e obsessivo. O primeiro jogo: O clássico! Grifinória versus Sonserina.

Foi aí que Sirius surtou.

Também por ser um Black, a família de Sirius esperava que seu primogênito seguisse a antiga tradição familiar e fosse para a Sonserina. Todavia, diferente de seus primos sangüíneos e/ou adquiridos por casamento, Sirius resolvera, por loucura ou interpere do destino, ficar na casa adversária. A Sonserina – com os lamentos infelizes de Horace Slughorn- perdera o filho de Órion Black para a Grifinória – ocasionando uma vasta dor de garganta e uma boa percentagem de fios brancos para a cabeleira de Minerva McGonagall.

Mas daí que veio a obsessão pelo jogo, Régulus, o irmão mais novo de Sirius, era o Apanhador das Cobras, e James viu em suas costas a tarefa existencial, totalmente vital, indiscutivelmente obrigacional, de pegar o pomo se ele ainda quisesse reproduzir...

Sirius parecia um fanático, os olhos cinzas se esbugalhavam, ficava rouco de tanto gritar; se os jogadores errassem, ele lançava os balaços para cima deles. Nem mesmo Anya, a mesma garota com quem ele flertara na aula de Poções na quinzena passada e depois se tornara sua namorada, o agüentava. Ela dizia que até mesmo beijando, Sirius falava de quadribol...então, por ser uma criatura precavida, ela resolveu se abster de qualquer comentário sobre o comportamento do cachorro!

Só que James já estava perdendo a paciência...

Como se não bastasse ter os gritos de Sirius em seus ouvidos, a montanha de deveres acumulados das matérias que eles estavam cursando, as rondas intermináveis pelo castelo – que agora ele fazia sozinho- ainda tinha o problema de Lily.

Então, digam...como James poderia ser paciente?

Não que fosse exatamente triste, não era tanto assim para quem observase de longe, mas para James era o pior de seus tomentos...

Toda esta tristeza sem fundamento começara quando entregara a caixa com o Sapo de Chocolate para Lily. Lembrava muito bem daqueles belos orbes verdes que ele tanto adorava ficarem esbugalhados em sua direção, das pernas – que fora a primeira coisa que lhe chamara atenção em Lily quando ele começou a vê-la com outros olhos- onde uma subia ao simples toque de sua boca naquela pele macia e sedosa como chocolate branco. Dos lábios que continham um gosto afrodisíaco de canela se abrirem e se fecharem em um gesto repetitivo onde não havia vibração para suas cordas vocais ou qualquer som que não poderia ser proferido. Ele lembrava de tudo: da pele pálida, dos lábios dela sentido em seu peito quando ela os encostara contra a fina camisa regata de algodão que ele usava por baixo do uniforme, quando um arrepio descer pela espinha que o fizera arfar. James se sentiu nas nuvens, flutuando. Era leve e delicado. Como beijar as pétalas de uma jovem rosa que acabara de desabrochar...

Certo! Se Aluado e Almofadinhas ouvissem se caro amigo Pontas dizer aquelas coisas, o chamariam, realmente, de veado...

E com certa razão!

Mas, depois da diabetes atingir seu maior estágio, os sinais da angústia começavam a nascer no coração do jovem Potter. Lily, totalmente diferente das reações previstas por James nas várias e várias noites de insônia, recuara, se afastara dele de um jeito radical. Quando o via, girava os calcanhares fazendo a saia pregueada azul levantar um pouco e fugia dali, entrando no meio de grupos e mais grupos de pessoas que iam em sentidos opostos. Quando ia falar com ela, alguma das amigas a puxava, nas rondas, deixava bilhetes perguntando se James estava de acordo com suas idéias para aquela ronda: dividiam as alas do castelo, indo um para cada lado, em direções sempre opostas.

Bom, se James _ainda _tivesse o Mapa do Maroto, poderia dar um jeito de encontra-la, mas vaguear por toda ala norte até encontrar Lily era extremamente difícil, mesmo se conhecesse cada passagem secreta que aquele castelo tinha. As chances de encontra-la eram mínimas e totalmente frustrantes.

Então, nascia um grande mal-humor.

Aquele, em que anos atrás fora um dos reis das detenções, agora era severo e rigoroso nas noites frias que não tinha Lily para fazer companhia. Ele experimentou até esperar por ela, colocando uma das poltronas em frente a escada que dava acesso ao dormitório feminino, mas pegara no sono de tão cansado que estava, e quando abriu os olhos e concertou os óculos, só conseguiu ver o cabelos ruivos balançando junto com as espirais do vento.

E agora, Sirius o massacrava tanto, tanto, que ele chegava ao dormitório e só tinha forças para tomar banho e cair na cama.

Para muitos, James estava sendo patético, para ele, era uma grande tristeza. A maior que já tivera.

_A vida é boa pra mim_

_Mais que o normal_

Sua vida, antes de Lily, era boa!

James era filho único e, logo após seu nascimento, Dorea ficara impossibilitava de ter outro filho. Fora mimado e agradado de todas as formas. Era como qualquer menino pequeno: traquinas e rebelde. Porém James sempre foi zeloso com seus brinquedos, os guardava com esmero como se fossem seus bens mais preciosos. Aprendera a voar cedo, em companhia de seu pai e tudo parecia perfeitamente normal.

Mas Lily entrara em sua vida, e fizera um estrago tremendo.

Desde daquele dia, James não conseguia nem raciocinar direito. As palavras dos professores pareciam apenas ecos distantes perdidos em algum canto de sua mente. Só tinha olhos para Lily. Sua vida boa e normal fora transladada para o inferno na terra.

Tudo cheirava a _Lily_, tudo lembrava _Lily_, tudo começava com _Lily._

Sua insônia era _por Lily_.

Passou os dedos longos pelos cabelos ensopados de uma maneira compulsiva. Deu um riso desdenhoso quando lembrou-se o quanto ela odiava aquele ato. Mas ele não se importava com isso agora. Os céus negros e densos de nuvens cinzentas fazia com que os ventos ficassem mais soturnos do que já ficavam naquele tempo. O queixo de James tremia e ele tinha que fazer uma força tremenda para se segurar no alto da vassoura.

Deus, como ele a queria!

A desejava cada vez mais ao passar dos dias. Das noites longas que pareciam se alargar mais ainda quando seus lábios doíam em forma de protesto por não ter os de Lily presos aos mesmos.

_Então me diz_

_Qualquer historia_

Mas ele não compreendia. Tinha tudo saído perfeitamente bem. Lily não estava tão arredia quanto antes, lhe dava sorrisos fracos e olhares significativos durante os momentos que passavam juntos. E James podia jurar de pés juntos que notara um leve rubor impregnando a pele aveludada da ruiva quando ele a beijara na testa.

Quando Sirius gritara para o time dizendo que podiam descer, James permaneceu no ar. Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça quando o amigo perguntou se ele iria aos vestiários.

Ah, se sua vida fosse uma história fácil de se resolver! Se ele tivesse o pergaminho onde seu destino fora escrita e poder apagar Lily para que nunca a tivesse a conhecido! Assim poderia apagá-la de seus sonhos e ter novamente uma boa noite de descanso.

Ficou lá, sentindo as grossas gotas de chuva salpicarem contra sua face enquanto voava em círculos. Quebrava as correntes de ar se curvando para frente até ficar quase rente ao cabo da vassoura. Precisava espairecer a cabeça, esclarecer as idéias. Faria, e disso ele tinha certeza, uma loucura atrás da outra se fosse ao encontro de Lily naquele estado.

Em meio às enumeras voltas pelo campo, ele viu as seis figuras que compunham o restante do time se dirigirem para o castelo às pressas. Desceu e se encaminhou para o barracão onde ficavam os vestiários.

A pele gélida, enrijecidas pelo frio, com os poros levantados sentiu um choque quando o vapor e a água quente dos chuveiros tocaram suas costas. Encolheu os músculos das mesmas, arqueando os ombros enquanto soltava grandes lufadas de ar pela boca. Logo, nuvens de vapor se apoderavam do barracão e o único som possível de se ouvir era da água caindo no assoalho de madeira e lá fora a chuva parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

O som dos trovoes encheu aquele velho barracão com um som metálico. James tinha as mãos fechadas pendidas ao longo dos braços, o corpo nu se acostumando com a água fria e os cabelos indo para frente formando uma franja negra e espessa que impossibilitava qualquer pessoa de fitar os orbes castanhos-esverdeados que possuía.

Sua história, ele pensou enquanto se apoiava na parede e deixava a água molhar seus pés, poderia ser como qualquer história romântica: Ele era um garoto normal, rebelde, travesso, que adorava aproveitar a vida e curtir com a cara dos mais fracos; adorava mulheres e por isso namorava e dormia com a maioria de seus encontros amorosos; tinha amigos fieis e leais ele tinha certeza que os guardaria para sempre. Até que em um fatídico dia, ele se apaixonara; começara a ver uma garota em especial, em peculiar, com outros olhos. Se encantou por suas pernas e pelo empinado formato dos seios, mas depois viu que não era só uma questão de leva-la para cama e ter sexo com ela, não! Era uma coisa mais complexa, algo que o fazia perder o juízo e não aceitar as inúmeras negativas dela; o fazia esquecer de quem era e do que era. E agora, depois de anos tentando, conseguiu provar-lhe os lábios, pensara – estupidamente- que tal desejo cessaria dentro de si.

Errou.

Precisava de Lily.

Era só mais uma história...

_De amor e glória_

_Eu sei, não dá mais pra voar_

Mas uma história de amor.

Sim, a fase da paixão acabara no momento em que teve a mirabolante idéia de pegar aquele Sapo de Chocolate escondido da saca de Peter e dar a Lily. Deixa de ser paixão quando ele mesmo teve que se controlar para não fazer amor com ela naquele banco do Salão Principal, deixara de ser paixão quando quase pegara uma pneumonia por ficar deitado naquele telhado a pensar nela.

Era o amor na sua mais pura glória,nos seus tempos áureos. Era tão denso que se tornava até palpável.

Ele sabia.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou uma toalha branca felpuda passando pela cintura. A chuva continuava incessante do lado de fora. James se sentou em um banco e recostou-se na parede de madeira. Respirava fundo, dando grandes lufadas como se fosse uma prece silenciosa para que seus pulmões se enchessem de vida. Ainda sentia toda a dor da ferida que aquele amor fazia e ficava lá pensando que nunca haveria uma completa cicatrização. Sentia frio e queria o corpo de Lily ali para lhe aquecer.

Quando foi que começara a entrar em parafuso?

Colocou a cueca e as calças, deixando os pés molhados descalços. Bateu com violência nas paredes de madeira fazendo o barracão pender, Estava alterado, estava completamente transtornado. Parecia que destruir as coisas era um alivio. Ver os objetos de madeira se desintegrando perante sua fúria era como tentar matar um pouco de Lily dentro de seu âmago.

E destruiu tudo.

Quebrou o escanil onde o time colocava os uniformes, colocou o banco onde estava sentado de pernas para o ar em um jeito impetuoso. Pegou sua varinha e já estava a ponto de explodir tudo, mandar para os ares aquele local quando ouviu:

- James...- O som preencheu o recinto.

Seria possível? Será que Lily estava ali, encoberta por sua capa de invisibilidade o olhando e velando por ele.

Ridículo...Ridículo pensar que Lily o amava, ridículo pensar que Lily o aceitaria como ele era, ridículo pensar em voar em uma eterna liberdade se estava preso pelas negativas e a dor que o prendia e este inferno que vivia por Lily.

Sempre Lily...

_Não sei olhar sem você_

Via tudo embaçado, esfumado quando Lily não estava por perto. Precisava de seu carinho para poder enxergar as belezas que eram proibidas para seus olhos.

_Eu só tenho olhar pra você_

Era só Lily que ele queria, a única que via em seus sonhos mais profundos. Só tinha olhos para ela.

_Eu só sei olhar pra você_

Sempre ela. Era Lily que ele via quando estava com outras. Mantinha sempre os olhos fechados para imaginar que era a ruiva que se derretia em sua boca em um beijo sôfrego.

Só via Lily em sua mente.

Só Lily

Ah, se pudesse tirar Lily de seus sonhos, de desdenhá-la tanto quanto ela fazia com ele! Se pudesse afastar o sorriso que fazia ascender mil dias de verões dentro de seu peito e esquecê-lo junto com o nome dela. De afoga-la em um mar de lembranças indesejadas.

-James...- O sussurro novamente. Era a voz dela passando pelas frestas da madeira, penetrando seus ouvidos, o entorpecendo como um alucinógeno.

Entregou a Lily seu amor de corpo e alma para que? E ela nunca quis aceitar que ele tinha um passado, nunca o amou como ele era, como ele a tinha amado exatamente do jeito que Lily Ann Evans era...

Precisava pensar. ´

Saiu daquele barracão destruído por sua fúria; pegou uma camiseta regata branca e colocou sobre o dorso.

Saiu sentindo a chuva varrer-lhe a alma e pediu para que retirasse Lily de dentro dele.

_Então me diz_

_Frase feita comuns_

" Então, Lily...quer sair comigo?"

Deus, por quantos anos ela ouvira a mesma frase? Claro que sempre eram seguidas por uma negativa por parte da ruiva, mas era algo que se tornara freqüente no seu dia à dia.

Lily gostava de ter suas frases seguidas por brocárdios comuns como respostas de James. Morria de vontade de rir com alguma gracinha que ele soltava, mas conservava a pose impecavelmente séria. James a fazia rir, a fazia corar, a fazia pegar fogo com só um olhar mais sério.

Se embolava mais em sua cama até desistir de pegar no sono. Ao fechar os olhos, a voz de James parecia sair dos confins de sua mente e lhe atormentar a cabeça.

Estava exasperada e cansava.

Lembra de James era algo extremamente estafante.

Como podia tentar esquecer os beijos de James? Parecia que ele tatuara seu toque à ferro e fogo na pele da ruiva. As sensações que a faziam fechar as pálpebras de um jeito lânguido e lento quando os lábios molhados traçavam um caminho lustroso do colo até seus lábios a faziam ficar fora de si. O ouvia murmurar as frases feitas comuns ao pé de seu ouvido, o cheiro lhe inebriar, os olhos afogueados que a faziam se perder num mundo hipnótico onde ela nunca desejaria sair.

Mas era só isso!

_O desejo!_

O desejo de passar os dias o beijando, desvendando os lábios, de alargar as noites fazendo amor com ele durante horas a finco e se sentindo em completo êxtase, se sentir unida a algo que a fazia esquecer do mundo lá fora.

Se gostava de James? Claro que gostava! Descobrira quando se deitara naquela noite de ronda, enquanto relembrava cada sensação do beijo que deram. Mas não conseguia falar com ele! Simplesmente não lhe saíam as palavras, simplesmente não sentia a coragem toda que o chapéu seletor vira para colocá-la na Grifinória, e toda vez que via a sombra dos cabelos desarrumados dava a volta e se escondia. Ver James era a perdição, era a tão esperada conversa que Lily não queria ter. Queria que aquele momento único e doce perdurasse por dias a fio, o momento em que não parecia ser James Potter.

Levantou-se da cama e colocou um robe por cima da camisola. Os pés descalços tocando o frio chão de pedra foram o suficiente para que um arrepio gélido corresse por seu corpo. O mesmo arrepio que sentia com James, que sentia nos braços daquele garoto que ela tanto detestava.

Abriu a primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha, e vasculhou entre os papeis, cartas, o caderno onde escrevia coisas relacionadas ao Potter, até achar, no fundo da mesma achar uma caixinha em forma pentagonal azul celeste cintilante que continha um sapo de chocolate.

" Para sua diabetes...e para a minha também"

Lily deu um sorriso fraco os lembrar-se da frase. É...James tinha mudado bastante, amadurecido, se tornado responsável e nem azarava mais Snape quando ela estava por perto.James era uma caixinha de surpresa,como aquele Sapo,como os cromos dos bruxos famosos que nunca saberia qual era se não o abrisse, nunca se sabia o que poderia sair. Quem imaginara que ele fosse fofo e gentil como fora com ela naquele dia?

Mas já fazia uma quinzena que Lily não lhe dirigia nem olhares furtivos ou significativos. Fazia Sarah e Alice sempre caminharem ao seu lado, como se fossem duas paredes que a impedissem de olhar para os lados. Acordava cedo demais, tomava o café cedo demais e se encaminhava para as aulas do dia, sentando na primeira fileira onde sabia que James Potter nunca sentaria a não ser por motivos de força maior – como encontros ou peças com os benditos Marotos. ( Na primeira alternativa, Lily ficara tão enfezada, que quebrara – no mesmo dia- a ponta de três penas e furara a maioria de seus pergaminhos).

_Já sei, ficamos no ar_

_Mais que o normal_

Nem nos tempos que os dois vivam em pé de guerra era daquele jeito. Lily o evitava de qualquer forma! Queria que aquele inesquecível momento continuasse pairando no ar, com um gostinho especial daquele chocolate que ela não tinha tocado. E agora, voltando ao momento em que a ruiva se encontrava em seu quarto, Lily sentia uma tremenda angústia se apoderar de sua alma...algo que parecia a corroer por dentro, como se sofresse por algo inexplicavelmente ligado a James.

Percebia, claro que percebia os olhares críticos que James lhe lançava nas refeições, sentia os orbes dele lhe queimando a nuca e a fazia perder a concentração e errar nas poções.

Deus, onde se encontrava a Lily _normal? _A Lily justa e severa, a que dava sorrisos alegres para os alunos menores, que gostava de aprender cada vez mais sobre aquele mundo que era tão estranho para ela há seis anos atrás. Adorava Hogwarts como adorava sua própria casa, mas parecia que tudo o que era mais que normal para Lily Ann Evans perdera a cor e o brilho quando se pegava pensando em James.

_Então me diz_

_Faz frio agora_

Fazia um frio imenso quando ela se via afastada dos braços de James. O calor que ele emanava, junto com os cheiros tão conhecidos pelo olfato de Lily lhe traziam uma sensação de conforto e paz que ela nunca tivera com nenhum de seus antigos namorados. Era a mesma sensação que tinha quando colocava o velho suéter de Oxford de seu pai e abraçava seu travesseiro surrado e gasto que dormia em sua infância. Era uma sensação de proteção, algo que lhe dava conforto, segurança. A sensação de somente amar e ser amada em retribuição. Algo maior que suas próprias convicções.

Então, ela dizia para seu coração que James era o único que conseguia acabar com o frio que se instalara dentro de si. Tudo parecia ser tão certo, parecia ser tão normal e límpido que pareceria um absurdo não se deixar levar por aquela situação.

Sua insônia era culpa de James...

Era uma angústia nascida das lágrimas que Lily se recusava a soltar que lhe fazia ter frio, era algo que provinha de seu espírito como e que a fazia enrijecer perante algo que estava bem embaixo de seu nariz, era o que a fazia surtar por não aceitar que Gostava de James, independente das condições, independente dos termos.

_A musa e glória partiu negando o seu papel_

_E eu nem sei olhar sem você_

Como achar cores dentro daquele mundo em preto-e-branco quando aquela angústia incessante lhe lembrava que havia mais de mil motivos para não se subjugar por aquele sentimento fraco e insolente? Como podia ver beleza no mundo se não tinha os olhos de James a guiando para ver a simples magia que as cosias cotidianas tinham?

_Eu só sei olhar pra você_

Precisava de James, simplesmente precisava dele de uma forma avassaladora. Eram naqueles momentos de uma loucura insana que provinham seus maiores arrependimentos. Mas raciocinaria depois.

Foi até sua cama e arrastou o malão de baixo da mesma. Retirou um grosso casaco de brim preto com um capuz e abriu a porta do quarto. Olhou alarmada quando o rangido da porta fez Anya se embolar na cama murmurando qualquer coisa e a fechou na mesma hora.

A penumbra da noite cobria toda a sala comunal. Os retratos nas paredes soltavam altos roncos e o cheiro acre da madeira de bordô queimada pairava pela sala. Pelas grandes janelas gradeadas, a chuva parecia lamber os grossos vidros, o som aquoso dos inúmeros pingos caindo nas enormes poças encheu os ouvidos da monitora-chefe enquanto saía pela passagem e a Mulher Gorda soltava um resmungo qualquer por alguém interromper o seu sono de beleza.

Os pés frios afundaram quando Lily pisou em falso na terra molhada. Sujou os pés e a barra do casaco e da longa camisola de lama, mas isso nçao importava. Colocou o capuz do casaco para cima de sua cabeça, numa tentativa inútil de não molhar seus cabelos, e correu.

Sabia que era loucura ir procurar James na floresta proibida. Nunca tinha entrado lá, mas ouvia os boatos de que Lobisomens e acromântulas residiam naquele canto sinistro de Hogwarts. Mas algo dentro de sim, uma coragem vinda sabe-se lá Deus de onde, a mandava prosseguir.

Respirou o ar frigido e chuvoso até encher os pulmões. Olhou decidida e deu um passo para dentro da escuridão.

_Nunca disse: te amo_

Lily estancou quando o viu ali. Parado, com uma das mãos apoiadas em um galho de um dos carvalhos dentro daquela clareira. Não sabia quanto tempo havia caminhado, sem ver algum sinal de saída por aquela floresta sem fim. Quando já estava entregando suas forças, viu um vestígio de uma luz vermelha sair das frestas das árvores a pouco mais de cinco metros de distância de onde Lily estava.

James estava ali, com a respiração ruidosa que, de alguma maneira, ainda se sobrepunha ao som dos ventos. Tinha os ombros arqueados, contraídos e os cabelos ensopados. Vestia somente a calça do uniforme da escola e uma camisa regata de algodão. Descalço, assim com Lily, tinha mais de meio palmo de lama no abainhado das penas das calças.

O som aquoso que os passos de Lily fizeram pareciam não surtir efeito no moreno, o som da chuvas e dos trovões inebriavam aquela clareira e Lily só pode enxergar os contornos do corpo de James pela pouca e rara luminosidade dos relâmpagos que cortavam aquela escuridão!

Os dedos dormentes de Lily apertaram a gola do casaco de brim. Sua garganta estava seca e arranhava a simples menção do uso da fala. Lily respirou fundo e apertou as pálpebras franzindo o cenho.

- James...- murmurou. E foi isso que pareceu. O som não saiu mais que um murmúrio ao vento. Seus olhos se arregalaram em um estado de choque quando ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo de um jeito nervoso, retirando o excesso d´água.

- Maldito vento!- James esbravejou olhando para cima. Esmurrou o tronco do carvalho enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração arfante; Será que nem os ventos o deixavam em paz? Será que não bastava a cena do vestiário? Até ali a voz de Lily o perseguia?

-James.- A voz foi mais presente e fez o rapaz se virar.

James arregalou os orbes quando viu Evans ali, parada, totalmente molhada e com os olhos molhados de lagrimas retraídas. Abriu a boca para falar duas vezes, totalmente inssucedidas. Caminhou até Lily e sentiu uma tensão se apoderar do ar frio que se instalara naquela clareira.

- O que faz aqui? – Pegou as mãos frias de Lily entre as suas, e as esquentou.

- Ah, James...é tudo tão confuso...eu nem mesmo sei que me motivou a vir aqui...

Ele sabia.

Sabia exatamente o que Lily fazia ali. Ver, finalmente, o fim do grande James. Ver o resultado daquela tortura consciente que ela lhe empregara. Que droga! Ele tinha se dedicado a ela, a tinha amado em segredo por tanto tempo que aquilo o corroia por dentro de um jeito maligno. Maléfico.

Subiu as mãos para os pulsos dela e os apertou. Lily soltou uma lamuria de dor e surpresa. Ele ouviu e sentiu uma estranha felicidade. Finalmente estava empregando dor aquela que o matara um pedacinho seu todos os dias. Apertou mais as mãos no pulso e viu uma lágrima sorrateira sair daqueles orbes que, antes amava admirar de longe ou encoberto pela capa de invisibilidade, e agora odiava. Lily franziu o cenho de dor.

- James, está me machucando.

- E O QUE VOCÊ JÁ ME MACHUCOU? – O eco soou pelas frestas das arvores, fazendo os pássaros levantarem vôo para o céu denso.

- Você me mata um pouco cada dia, a cada recusa, a cada sermão, a cada xingamento é um pouco de mim que morre, e depois a esperança que eu tinha que um dia você ainda poderia ser minha fazia renascer. Quantas e quantas vezes você já me julgou sem saber? Só porque parecia comigo não queria, necessariamente, dizer que era eu! Mas você nunca procurou saber! Tudo era culpa do Potter, tudo era o Potter...e eu morria, ia definhando a cada " Tirano" que você falava, ia desfalecendo a cada " arrogante" que você proferia, ia morrendo aos poucos, a cada dia sem cessar. Seus pulsos doem?- Ele a soltou lentamente, baixando os olhos para ver um vergão avermelhado contornando o braço de Lily.- E meu coração? E como você acha que ele está depois de você arrancar cada dia um pedaço dele?

Sorriu de modo irônico e levantou as mãos para cima.

- Odiava você com o Aluado. Os sorrisos que você dava para Remus, os olhares, a amizade de vocês. Era tudo tão bonito, Lily...o jeito como se tratavam, a cordialidade, riam das mesmas piadas...Odiei você, Lily, odiei você do mesmo jeito que você me odeia, do mesmo jeito que odeia quem eu sou, o que eu sou, do mesmo jeito que odeia a maneira como olho para você...

- James!- Ela estava horrorizada. Sentia que seu silencio tinha sido o maior causado daquela confusão. Ah, se pudesse fazer diferente, se pudesse voltar no tempo e falar com James naquele mesmo dia que ele lhe presenteara. Quem sabe não teriam um final feliz como a Cinderella ou a Bela Adormecida? Quem sabe Lily teria o seu " E Viveram Felizes para Sempre" selado com um romântico beijo a fazendo esquecer-se do real propósito de sua conversa com James...Mas não, ela estava ensopada dos pés à cabeça, os cabelos molhados grudavam nas costas, a camisola rosa estava colado ao seu corpo, seus ombros estavam doloridos com o peso do grosso casaco encharcado pela água da chuva, ouvindo James falar daquele jeito, daquele jeito que parecia ser veneno dentro de suas veias, lhe afligido o coração.

- NÃO NEGUE QUE ME ODIAVA! EU SEI- Ele estava totalmente fora de controle. Exasperado. – O QUE MAIS VOCÊ ODIAVA EM MIM, EVANS! ODIAVA O JEITO COMO EU TE OLHAVA, COMO SEU MAIS FIEL ESCRAVO? ODIAVA COMO EU TENTAVA TE AMAR MESMO DE LONGE, COMO EU TE PROTEGIA...ODIAVA MEUS BEIJOS?- O som gralhado das aves e corujas puderam ser ouvido quando ele acabou. O silencio era praticamente palpável. Os dois se encaram com fúria, com dor e com os olhos marejados.

James não ia chorar. Chorar era coisa para apaixonados, para maricas, para gays e caras que se derretiam por uma garota. E ele não estava mais em nenhuma destas classes.

James era homem e homens não choravam.

Mas sentia uma vontade louca de encostar a cabeça no ventre de Lily e lhe sentir acariciar as madeixas enquanto derramava suas lágrimas de sofrimento. Queria que ela lhe desse pequenos beijos de conforto, contornando a face e lhe dizendo que sempre estaria ali, que estava tudo bem...

_Nunca disse: te estranho... _

- James, eu adoro os seus beijos – Os orbes escuros de James se arregalaram às palavras de Lily. A ruiva soltou uma curta risada nervosa ao dizer tão intima confissão.

- Eu os adoro! Me fazendo sair da órbita, me fazem pensar que eu poderia fazer de tudo, que poderia até levitar e voar solta pelo céu. Adoro o gosto excêntrico do vinho, adoro o som do tango na minha cabeça, adoro seu cheiro entorpecente...- Ela apertou os lábios fechando os olhos ao sentir os polegares de James fazendo pequenos círculos nas suas bochechas.

- Então...

- Mas não é tudo!- Ela o cortou abrindo os olhos em um rompante. Lá fora, a chuva ainda caia de maneira incessante, tudo parecia contribuir para que ninguém os ouvisse ou se aproximarem daquela clareira.

- Claro que é – James estava exasperado. Deus, nunca pensara em ouvir aquilo dos lábios de Lily! Se sentiu amado como nunca se sentira antes, ver a sua Lily, dizendo que gostava da maneira como a beijara era tudo o que ele poderia querer naquele instante.

- Não, é, James!- Lágrimas traiçoeiras começaram a soltar dos orbes já marejados. Lily mordia tanto a ponta do lábio inferior que já ferira, fazendo o sangue brotar pela ferida.- Precisa-se de muito mais do que isso! Do que o fato de gostar de seus beijos, e o resto?- Franziu o cenho enquanto inclinava a cabeça. As caricias de James a faziam perder a coragem, tudo aquilo que ela pensara em dizer parecia fugir de sua mente. Por mais que tentasse reverter o curso das lágrimas, elas insistiam em cair tornando aquilo tudo mais complexo e difícil.

- Que resto, meu amor?

- Cumplicidade, amizade, carinho, afeto, tolerância, paciência e confiança, James, confiança...- Ela dedilhou os contornos da face de James com o dedo indicador. Os óculos tortos na face do garoto a fizeram ter o súbito desejo de ajeitá-lo. Reprimiu tal ímpeto fechando as mãos e as apertando. Os cabelos revoltos estavam encharcados e pingavam as gotículas aromatizadas pelo shampoo e o sabonete que ele utilizava. Tudo isso fazia o estomago de Lily revirar de tanto desejo que tinha se perder nos braços de James, se afogar naquela chuva presa pelos braços do garoto.

- Que adianta gostar de seus beijos, gostar de você se não há o complemento? Como vou poder viver com você e com seu ciúme doentio? Com sua obsessão por mim? Com suas teorias estapafúrdias sobre qualquer tipo de olhar que eu der a alguém e que você ache estranho! E sua posse, James? E seu desejo possessivo sobre mim? Como posso viver com alguém com que tenho uma relação de amor e ódio? Nunca fomos amigos, o que trocamos de mais intimo foram os beijos que demos. Nunca compartilhamos momentos tristes ou felizes, só houve desejo, fogo, volúpia.

James a olhou estupefato. Parecia uma serie de socos em sua face, doía ouvir cada palavra e saber que era verdade. Não confiava em Lily, nem mesmo confiava em si próprio.

- Eu posso mudar...- Foi um sussurro, um murmúrio perdido pelos ventos soturnos que passavam, sorrateiros, pela clareira.

- Não pode, James...isso é coisa sua, naturalmente sua...Nos estranhamos desde do dia que nos conhecemos no Expresso de Hogwarts, eu...

_Nem importa mais_

- Por você, eu atravessaria o inferno, Lily. Sairia do paraíso e viveria em um inferno por você. Só por você, amor. Mas não importa mais, não é? – James murmurou olhando para o local onde Lily se encontrava há alguns momentos.

Lily estancou ao ouvir tal declaração. Suas pernas ficaram autônomas a sua vontade e deram passos largos. Suas mãos abraçaram o dorso de James de uma forma possessiva. Engraçado pensar que os papeis se invertiam. Durante anos, nem se importava com as cantadas, as declarações de amor perante todo o castelo. E agora, estava ali como se o abrço fosse algo vital a sua sanidade, se é que ainda existia algum pingo nela. Encostou sua orelha esquerda nas costas do moreno e sentiu os músculos contraídos e a umidade do tecido ensopado em sua bochecha. Sentia a dor de James, não importava o quanto os dois se estranhassem, não importava o que faltava para ambos, não importava os surtos de James, ou sua contrariedade.

Sentir Lily ali era o maior de seus tormentos. As mãoes tremulas circundando seu tórax, as mãos o acariciando em movimentos leves de vai e vem. Os óculos não escondiam os olhos marejados.

Dor

Repulsa

Vergonha

Raiva

Angústia

Tudo isso palpitava de uma forma extramente dolorida dentro do âmago do Potter pelo simples fato de que não entendia o porque acontecia esta maldita merda logo com ele!

Estava vivendo sem mesmo viver. Uma vida onde só sua existência física bastava para prender sua alma ao corpo terreno. Todos os dias, morria aos poucos, morria sem poder finalmente descansar para o sono eterno.

Lily o prendia, o torturava, o fazia de brinquedo, o aproximava e o afastava de si na velocidade de uma estrela cadente. E James ficava lá, parado como um cãozinho aos pés daquele por quem se apaixonara. Ficava lá, sem dignidade, sem respeito próprio, sendo a sombra do James Potter que Hogwarts conhecia, sendo apenas um fiasco do Maroto que costumava ser.

_E eu só sei pensar em você_

- Eu só sei pensa em você, Lily, tudo aqui me lembra você. - A voz era rasa, cava, profunda, compassada. Com se aqueles fossem os últimos murmúrios onde proviria de suas cordas vocais.- A canela lembra Lily, as flores lembram Lily, as bocas lembram Lily, os toques lembram Lily, desejo, paixão, posse, amor, sexo. Tudo aqui – Bateu com a mão fechada no peito, encima do local do coração.- lembra você.

_Pensar..._

Lily aspirou algumas gotículas de agua que estavam na nuca dele antes de encostar nos lábios ali. Tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés enquanto sentia um calor lhe aquecer o interior e livrar-lhe do frio que seus cabelos molhados lhe impregava.

- Me dê um sinal, James... Só um sinal.

E assim, fechou os olhos, ouvindo a sinfonia calma e suave que as bativas do coração de James fazia, se deliciando com o som.

Ali, ambos esqueciam de todo o complemento; ali, era algo real, sentimentos mesclados em um complexo pote de mágoas onde não houve o cessar da chuva, onde não houveram as estrelas brilhantes para serem testemunhas daquele jovem casal, não houve, como nos contos de fada, o beijo apaixonado...James deixou que Lily repousasse ali, junto a ele. Dividido entre o amor e a raiva, a dor e a felicidade. E com o coração e o espírito impregnado pela angústia...

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Aqui está! Aqui começa os capítulos tristes desta fanfic. Não pensem que tudo vai ficar nesse mar de rosas! Aguardem o próximo capítulo.

Este capítulo é realmente do James...é duro não ser retribuído quando se ama1 é uma barra incrível!

Mas o James é uma contradição em si...coisa de apaixonados, gente

Gostei de fazer esse capítulo, porque eu me inspirei muito na Order of Phoenix, no Harry mais agressivo e revoltado, com inveja do Ron...ai me veio a idéia de colocar o Sirius como capitão...Não queria que o James fosse tudo!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, ele foi completamente re-editado, pq eu perdi o capítulo original! Isso mesmo, perdi todos os capítulos restantes, mas vou da um jeito de reescrever. Só não prometo que cumpro no prazo que eu estipulei, ok? Principalmente porque vou entrar em semana de provas e tenho quatro provas de segunda chamada para fazer!

Então! Vamos aos comentários:

_Virginia Potter_: Que bom que você voltou para o mundo dos vivo! Huahauahuaha – o que o hallowe´en não faz conosco, heim? Eu fui levar minha priminha para pegar doces! Claro que eu fiquei com metade! E ainda fui com meu futuro – e agora atual- namorado...pois é! E eu que falei tanto da diabetes, mas eu não estou diabética...

Bom, menina, não precisa se preocupar com isso, não! Você dizendo que gostou do capítulo já é bom demais. Obrigada pelo carinho, viu? E o que você achou deste? Espero que tenha gostado também...

Beijos e obrigada pela review!

_Mari.be? :_Ahhhhhh, que maravilha que você " reviwou" – eu acho que é assim!-hauhauaha, agradeço demais sua review, que bom que gosta de Os Três Lados da Moeda, eu também adoro esta fic, principalmente por eu ter vivido cada coisinha que estes dois estão vivendo, pelo menos no geral! E eu REALMENTE acredito que você gostou! Hihihi

Quando ao meu estilo, bom, eu sempre vi muitas fics só com a opinião, o ponto de vista da lily. Claro que é mil vezes mais simples você descrever pensamentos femininos do que os masculinos. E eu consegui isso, pois meus dois espécimes de estudo – meu irmão e meu atual namorado, que não é o cara que eu falo na fic, - são parecidos demais com esse James...

Ah, eu fico até emocionada quando você diz que eu a salvei. Mas olha, Mari, dependendo do seu gosto de fics, existem umas ótimas...pode me adicionar no MSN – meu mail está no meu profile- e agente conversa. Se você quiser ler outras minhas, eu ainda tenho mais duas : Sentimentos, e O Tipo Certo do Errado. Quem sabe você não gosta?

Beijinhos e obrigada pela review

_LOLZ_: Ahhhh, sabia que eu era igual a você! Morria de preguiça de deixar comentário nas fics, mas eu fico extremamente agradecida por você ter deixado na minha, que bom que você gostou! Fico realmente muito feliz. É ótimo saber que gostam do que você escreve. Não gosto de exigir que deixem reviews, mas se deixam, são muito bem vindas! E é, detesto clichê! Briga, briga, briga e depois beija. Se a vida não é assim, porque a fic tem que ser? Não concorda? E eu compreendo perfeitamente o que você quis dizer.

Beijocas e obrigada pela review

_KEL:_ Ahhhhhhh, Kel! Que meiga a sua review! Adorei sua review, achei fofa demais! E ela é fofa sim, acho que o capítulo mais engraçado é o Ódio, com a música de Pato Fu. Você deve gostar. Não se assuste pelo título, é um dos capítulos mais engraçados da fic...e bem diferente do normal. O mais triste é o próximo, que é A Decepção e As Tentativas. O primeiro com a música de Ana Carolina e o segundo com Sandy & Jr. – Estranho jeito de amar- se você ver a letra, você pode uma noção do próximo capítulo.

Beijão e obrigada pela review.

_Bom, gente, até o próximo capítulo, ok?_

_Beijinhos e aproveitem bastante_

_Anya_

_Anya Yelan Conway McAllister_

* * *

_Próxima Atualização : Prevista para o dia 17/11/2007_

_Próximo capítulo – A Decepção – Com a música " Carvão" de Ana Carolina_


	7. Capítulo 04: A Decepção

**Os Três Lados da Moeda**

_Por: Anya Black_

_Música: Carvão_

_Artista: Ana Carolina_

* * *

_Capítulo 04- A Decepção_

* * *

_Observações: _

_Publicado totalmente antes da hora porque eu estou muito atarefada com a faculdade e precisava postar no prazo, ok?_

_divirtam-se!_

_Dedicatória: Assim como Diabetes tinha dono,Decepção também tem! Ele é seu, kakazinha, por você ser meu back-up ambulante, por sempre ler minhas fics antes, por sempre estar lá para mim, por ser a pessoa maravilhosa que eu tenho orgulho de ser amiga há uns quatro anos, por você ser uma das poucas que realmente me conhecem e por eu conhecer um pouquinho de você._

_Beijos, doida!_

_Ps: Eu queria agradecer a todas as review, alerts, quem favoritou os traillers das minhas novas fics: O Que Acha Das Ruivas, Harry? e Lily: Uma História Sobre A Filha Do Chofer. Claro que eu vou dizer " MUITO OBRIGADA" a todos vocês nas notas dos respectivos capítulos, mas só adiantando a felicidade. E, claro, agradecer a quem favoritou e colocou " Os Três Lados Da Moeda"..._

_E, sim, neste capítulo há uma citação de " As Relíquias Da Morte" no final do capítulo. Decidi colocar porque o livro já foi publicado e tava um tanto óbvio, ok?_

* * *

Era meio-dia e, estranhamente, todo o castelo estava silencioso. Não se podia negar que tal coisa era absurda, mas havia uma boa explicação para que, naquela hora de pique, só uma alma viva habitava as paredes grossas daquele suntuoso castelo.

O que acontecia, era que naquele peculiar sábado de outubro se dava início a temporada de Quadribol em busca pela Taça de Prata, sendo que tal evento (além da popularidade que o esporte já trazia consigo) era o clássico dos clássicos, o duelo entre as cobras e os leões, ou seja, a partida era da Grifinória contra a Sonserina.

Só que não é sobre como a partida se desenrolou que este capítulo se trata, não é como James Potter e Regulus Black duelavam em suas vassouras, com seus olhos fuzilando um ao outro e tentando procurar aquela minúscula bolinha dourada que se chamava pomo de ouro para que a partida fosse encerrada e sua casa vencesse; aqui, vamos falar da única alma viva que ainda habitava o castelo de Hogwarts naquele momento.

Obviamente, a torre de Astronomia só era utilizada (para fins de aprendizagem, pois este era o ponto mais romântico de todo o castelo) à noite, pois a luz solar impossibilitava qualquer um de ver o posicionamento das estrelas, planetas e astros, mas era ali que se encontrava a bendita alma que estava perdendo o jogo de abertura da temporada.

Com a luz do sol entrando pelas várias janelas onde normalmente ficavam os telescópios e iluminando toda a extensão das paredes de pedra e o chão fazia-se visível a grandiosidade daquele recinto, porém ali, no meio desta grande sala, se encontrava uma garota, um intermédio de menina e mulher, que se deitou e contemplava o céu por entre as aberturas das janelas.

Suas pernas estavam arqueadas para os lados formando um ângulo reto e seus cabelos, tão ruivos e vermelhos estavam esparramados pelo chão da sala não se importando se estava sujo ou com poeira,suas roupas consistiam em uma blusa azul clara que ficava imóvel sobre seu dorso, somente a saia pregueada branca dançava sobre seus joelhos quando uma brisa morna penetrava o recinto, suas pálpebras se abriam e fechavam de modo lento e quase sonolento. Fazia quatro horas que ela estava ali, ouvindo o furor da multidão e a narração do jogo.

Era a primeira vez que ela não ia aos estádios assistir, mas tinha um bom motivo para isso:

Fazia exatamente, ao contar do meio dia daquele dia peculiar, dois longos e tempestuosos dias que Lily Evans tinha ouvido da boca de James Potter coisas que, anteriormente, morreria dizendo que não seria possível ouvir dele. Lily não soube quando ou por quanto tempo tinha ficado naquela clareira abraçada à James, só sentiu o imenso frio de uma rebelde corrente de vento fazendo seus poros levantarem. Sentiu James rodar em seu próprio eixo, tomando a sua face entre as mãos e dando um beijo estalado, rápido e áspero nos lábios; a pegou no colo com uma facilidade imensa e Lily escondeu a face entre a curva do pescoço de James e o deixou levá-la para onde quisesse. Suas costas ainda traziam um vergão arroxeado por ter batido contra um ramo extremamente afiado de uma árvore e doía quando a água quente de seu banho batia em tal machucado. Mas não era da dor física que fazia perder a noção do tempo e espaço há dois dias.

O maior clichê do mundo e ela caíra como se fosse uma ingênua menininha do primeiro ano.

E ela já tinha quase dezoito anos.

Mas aquele sentimento de perda e culpa por algo que ela teimava em não conseguir lembrar era remoto de alguns meses atrás...

Desde que ocorrera, há dezessetes dias atrás, o episodio de James lhe entregar a caixa com o Sapo de Chocolate, Lily sofria os efeitos de sua própria indiferença para com ele. Sentia dor por não poder retribuir todo carinho que lhe destinava. Sua indiferença era correspondida por um simples toque de mãos por baixo da carteira numa aula, pois ele passara a sentar-se, sempre que possível, junto a Lily com o pretexto de resolver e discutir problemas ou algo sobre a monitoria. A troca de olhares era constante e Lily percebia um brilho esperançoso nos orbes do moreno, mesmo por cima dos óculos; e neste hall de acontecimentos Lily não podia deixar de corar espontaneamente quando, em um corredor escuro ou na sala privativa da monitoria, James rodeara-lhe a cintura por trás e repousava o queixo em um de seus ombros. Não houve mais beijos, nem declarações. Ambos permaneciam ali, presos no chão e tomados pelo silêncio.

E naquele momento, sentindo o sol tocar-lhe a pele, Lily amaldiçoou-se por se sentir tão dependente destes momentos que passava com James.

Se odiou por ser tão dependente de James.

_Surgiu como um clarão_

_Um raio me cortando a escuridão_

Exatamente, foi um raio que lhe partiu o cérebro e o deixou inutilizado, era a única explicação perfeitamente plausível que ela poderia ter naqueles dias, pois, com o acontecimento daquele maldito beijo forçado, a vida dela parecia pertencer a uma realidade fora de seu conhecimento: não sabia qual era a data do dia, a que horas ou quais aulas iria freqüentar... então, para sua resignação e pesar, só lhe sobrava ser arrastada por suas amiga, pois elas pareciam saber aonde iam.

Só que perder a noção de tempo e espaço não era nada, nada importante que retirasse um pouco a relevância do que ela estava sentindo.

Por mais que se odiasse por isso, e como ela se odiara quando descobriu, Lily sentiu algo mais que repulsa quando teve as mãos de James segurando o seu pulso naquela clareira deserta ; ela sentiu, bem lá no fundo, aquela sensação de uma dor arrebatadora igual às mesmas sensações tão comuns que provinham de seu ser quando ela lhe dava umas respostas desaforadas e o reduzia a nada mais que nada. Todavia, ao contrário das respostas que o deixavam com um pequeno e minúsculo peso na sua consciência (que era esquecido uma hora depois), aqueles benditos beijos parecia persistir em sua mente tomando conta de todo o seu corpo e a incapacitando de tal modo, que, por mais que escovasse os dentes e a língua com muita força, ainda conseguia sentir o gosto do maldito Potter na boca.

_E veio me puxando pela mão_

_Por onde não imaginei seguir_

E por quê ela?

Ela era simples, não era tão bonita assim, tinha sardas e era mais pálida que um fantasma, era nascida trouxa, era meio baixinha e não tão magra quando as outras que ela sabia que ele vivia agarrando pela escola. Por que diabos ele tinha que ter colocado logo os olhos nela? E mesmo assim, tecendo adjetivos defeituosos a sua pessoa, ela não conseguia parar de lembrar do sentimento mundano que se apoderara dela naquelas ultimas quarenta e oito horas.

Mundano sim! Era repulsivo que aquele sentimento pudesse ter se apoderado de seu coração e a levado por caminhos onde ela nunca pensou em seguir? Quando, em sã consciência, ela se imaginaria, ou pior, se veria tendo aquele tipo de sentimento crescendo e aflorando no seu peito como uma maldita erva daninha e que não seria nada parecido com desgosto?

Oras, era o cafajeste do Potter de quem ela estava falando, não era? Do cérebro de titica que tinha um ego tão grande e inflado que era impossível andar sem esbarrar nele. Era dele que estava se falando, reinquirindo e brigando consigo mesma porque era inadmissível, racionalmente louco o que estava acontecendo.

Mas seus lábios não puderam esconder o sorriso que os delineava.

E o pior de tudo que ela já esbravejara durante toda a sua estadia no chão da torre de Astronomia era que aquilo. Que aquele ser que a deixava tão confusa e contraditória lhe fazia bem.

_Me fez sentir tão bem, como ninguém_

_E eu fui me enganando sem sentir_

Pois é, muito bem, bem até demais para dar sorrisos bobos ao simples lampejo do odiado fato acontecido e ficar como uma imbecil no salão principal se deitando nos próprios braços e fechando os olhos para extrair mais um detalhe peculiar que ela ainda não havia percebido como uma daquelas loucas que se apaixonavam.

Os olhos verdes de Lily se arregalaram a simples menção da palavra. Não! Está certo que ele beijava bem e isso não se podia questionar, mas daí a estar apaixonada? Era loucura, piração, qualquer adjetivo que descreva a inutilidade sã e consciente da atividade racional cerebral ou qualquer coisa que pudesse provir de suas divagações e conversas com sua própria cabeça, mas daí a estar apaixonada era um passo muito grande...

Não era?

Ela tinha ouvido dizer de uma de suas amigas que paixão é o pior sentimento que alguém poderia ter e que se descrevia em uma palavra: possessão. E que o amor podia vir de duas formas: ou você se derrete pelo tal ou você fica na defensiva até que perceba o que está sentindo...

Então, estava resolvido! Ela não sentia nenhum tipo de possessão pelo Potter, afinal, ele não era tão bom quanto se ouvia dizer, e tinha toda a coisa de azarar quem quisesse só por poder ser capaz...ela, em suma, não sentia paixão por ele.

Só que Lily lembrou-se de que James havia mudado. Não era mais aquele arrogante e cínico que ela conhecera há seis anos atrás. James agora, era alguém extremamente apaixonante e que ela odiava admitir.

Foi nesse exato momento que seu peito arfou e seus lábios soltaram um respiro de alívio.

Lily dobrou seus braços e os colocou atrás de sua cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos e esboçava um sorriso de orgulho. Acabara, ela descobrira que não sentia nada por ele e que tudo não passou de divagações de sua cabecinha problemática afetada pelo ato do grosso Potter! (E sim, ela voltara aos xingamentos. Era mais fácil digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo quando se recordava dos adjetivos que ela provera a James) Tudo se resolvera e ela respirava aliviada, pois não precisava mais fantasiar coisas que não existiam.

Mas...

A cena da clareira voltou a sua mente, mas não foi um evento único. Depois dela vieram as cenas de suas discussões, dos foras que ela dava, dos momentos de briga e de como sempre ficava na defensiva. E dos beijos, dos benditos beijos que deram em situações inusitadas.

Na defensiva...

O dorso de Lily a fez se levantar e novamente arregalou os olhos, tendo o branco de seus orbes reduzidos a uma tênue linha e as íris verdes maiores que nunca. Ficava na defensiva porque a atitude dele merecia que ela ficasse de tal modo. Brigava sempre com ele porque ele merecia, ele _sempre_ merecia.

A ruiva flexionou as pernas e começou a bater a cabeça no joelho. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, com tanta coisa ainda por vim, com tanta gente que ela ainda ia conhecer, com tantas coisas ainda por acontecer, aquilo acontecia logo com ela.

Naquela hora, se afogar no lago negro nunca pareceu tão tentador.

Durante anos ela se enganara, durante anos era praguejara e o insultara, durante anos ela sempre dizia "não" para ele e agora ela dizia "não" para ela mesma porque não podia admitir que tal coisa acontecesse, era o cumulo do obtuso, do absurdo ou fosse lá o que fosse! Por quantos anos ela se enganou sem sentir? Pensando que estava sendo moralista e tomando para si a responsabilidade de punir James Potter por todos os seus atos maléficos e despudorados, quando sentira que era a sua obrigação lhe chamar a atenção para o que ele fazia de errado, de corrigi-lo mesmo que ele não merecesse.

Mas ele _sempre _merecia!

James Potter, o maldito Potter que andava com sua gangue espalhando o caos por aquele antro de magia antiga que ela sempre amara como sua segunda casa e então se tornou vital defendê-la daquele inútil que ela acabara de descobrir que se apaixonara.

_E fui abrindo portas sem sair_

_Sonhando às cegas, sem dormir_

E ela não podia voltar!

Suspirou resignada quando virou a cabeça e olhou para o céu no mesmo momento que o narrador da partida anunciava que James Potter (e novamente o Potter!) pegara aquele ridículo pomo de ouro que ele vivia roubando e se exibindo com ele.

E agora ela imaginava que as excêntricas galinhas de seu adorado fã-clube o viria saldar com beijos e tudo mais o que ele tinha direito.

Mas ela não quis pensar nisso, na cena dele beijando outra quando há dois mil oitocentos e oitenta minutos atrás ele se declarara a ela! Dizendo que iria ao inferno por ela, que abandonaria o paraíso e todas as outras coisas com o único propósito de ficar com ela.

Com Lily.

E além dos dias e das horas, agora ela se via contando os minutos.

Riu.

Não pelo fato que acabara de lhe ocorrer, mas riu de si própria, ela era patética. Patética por se apaixonar por alguém que ela repudiava, patética por se apaixonar por alguém que só a fazia ter raiva.

_Não sei quem é você_

Patética por se apaixonar pela pessoa mais maravilhosa que ela poderia não querer ter conhecido.

Não sabia quem era ele.

Nem mesmo sabia quem era ela...

_O amor em seu carvão_

_Foi me queimando em brasa no colchão_

Ganharam.

James fechou os olhos e soltou uma grande lufada de ar quando seus dedos se fecharam naquela bolinha dourada. A finta de Wronski parecia totalmente arriscada para aquele jogo. Por pouco, um balaço lançado por Derick – Batedor da Sonserina- não lhe partiu a cabeça. Regulus, colado aos seus calcanhares, freara de modo brusco quando James e ele estavam quase indo ao chão.

James caiu da vassoura dando uma cambalhota e machucando a coluna no processo. Sentiu um estalo seguido de uma dor laxante e quente lhe arrebatar as costas.

Piorou quando Sirius lhe deu uma batida bem no local da lesão, como uma felicitação pela pegada da esfera.

Só que James não estava de olho naquela alegria toda do time.

Vasculhava a multidão atrás dos cabelos rubros de Lily. Em sua cabeça, ambos tinham se acertado naquela noite. James lembrou de tirar Lily de seus braços, sob protestos de seu próprio corpo, quando a deixou nas escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios femininos. Colou sua testa na dela e limpou o rastro das lagrimas que corriam pela bochecha da garota. Segurou-lhe os pulsos de uma forma gentil e leve para não bater mais no ponto onde estava avermelhado.

- Desculpe por isso, amor...- Baixou os olhos quando disse. Ouviu Lily prendendo a respiração. A chamara de "amor" dentro da clareira algumas vezes.

James nunca tinha feito isso.

Mas parecia tão certo chamar Lily daquela maneira tão carinhosa e representativa. Seu peito encheu-se de orgulho quando ela não desdenhou e disse para ele parar de denominá-la daquela maneira.

Talvez tivesse uma chance...

- E você me desculpe por isso, James...- Escorregou a mão esquerda da dele e a espalmou no coração. James balançou a cabeça num gesto que dizia que aquilo não era totalmente culpa dela.

Lily subiu um degrau da escada, ficando assim da mesma altura de James. Suas mãos, já soltas das dele, rodearam o pescoço enquanto dava um leve sorriso.

- Só um sinal, James...só preciso de um sinal...

Que sinal?

James foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando alguém tocou-lhe o braço. Se virou e viu uma garota, parecia ter seus quinze anos, bonita, de cabelos negros bem curtos, quase cortados como os de um garoto, um pouco mais baixa que ele, vestindo as roupas normais em vez do uniforme, e com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

James era homem.

E a carne era mais fraca do que o normal.

Esquecer as juras de amor que fizera à Lily foi fácil. No momento, não havia um Sirius gritando ao seu pé do ouvido, uma McGonnagal chorando junto ao uma bandeira da Grifinóiria, não havia torcida, não havia pudor, não havia nem amor.

Só havia desejo.

Só havia o fato de que James Charlus Potter não podia se abster daquele pecado tão luxurioso.

A garota, de belos olhos negros e face delicada o guiou para longe da multidão, longe dos olhos abismados de Remus, que o censurava por se render daquela maneira.

Mas...

Oras, ele não era comprometido, era? Seu amor por Lily estava muito além dos desejos da carne! Claro que a queria por inteiro, queria ser o primeiro, o único; mas isso não queria, necessariamente, dizer que ele tinha que se abster dos prazer da vida em troca do celibato. Não! Precisava daquilo, era mais do que fogo, era como se lembrar de quem era.

Lily, em sua mais cruel forma, o destruirá, o fizera apagar de sua memória quem era James Potter. Seus olhos castanhos estavam completamente virados para ela, seu corpo só queria responder as toques dela, e de um mulherengo incondicional, James virou um apaixonado.

Mas naquele dia, não...

Não soube quando, não soube quem começou, não soube quem ligou a torneira do chuveiro, só soube que sentiu suas costas doerem ao contato da água fria na parte luxada de sua coluna. O corpo nu da garota completamente grudado ao seu, os cabelos molhados, os óculos embaçados – pois ele não os retirara-, os beijos dela em seu peito. Tudo o fazia esquecer do mundo. Tudo não significava nada. Tudo era só um ato, algo satisfatório, algo esquecível.

Ela era alguém que ele nem sabia mesmo o nome.

Mais uma das garotas sem rosto e nome que habitavam aquele castelo.

Mais uma das fãs dos jogadores...

Mais uma de _suas_ fãs.

Levou uma mão até a face e retirou os óculos.

Então aconteceu...

Sabia que era uma ilusão, sabia que não podia ser verdade, mas seus olhos lhe mostravam a imagem _dela_ ali.

A imagem de Lily.

Os cabelos rubros mais escuros por estarem molhado, a água fria tocando as curvas, os seios dela, enrijecidos, grudados ao seu dorso. Os olhos, os olhos verdes-esmeraldas cravados nos seus, a boca em um tímido sorriso, a face um tanto avermelhada nas bochechas...

Era ela, não era?

Era Lily ali, não era?

Tinha que ser!

Era tudo tão limpo, tão pleno, tão inacreditável que até parecia verdade...era o céu no mais puro centro do inferno.

Era A dor.

A beijou, acariciou aqueles lábios e novamente sentiu o gosto da canela, os apertou mais forte entre os seus e pode sentir que ela reagia.

Queimavam.

James não podia explicar como a figura daquela garota sem nome se transformou em Lily, mas só a sensação e ouvir as arfadas a cada investida mais eram o estímulo que ele precisava para ir mais fundo.

Ela o beijava, o beijava de uma maneira lenta e sensual, as coxas se acoplando as suas, as unhas o arranhando de leve pelas costas.

_E me partiu em tantas pelo chão_

_Me colocou diante de um leão_

James teve uma epifania.

E se fosse mais uma?

Oras, todas as vezes que fazia sexo, James fechava os olhos bem no ponto máximo e imaginava que os suspiros e gemidos que a tal dava eram, na realidade, de Lily, que era ela que estava com o corpo por baixo do dele.Mas não era verdade. Não era Lily que estava pedindo por mais e mais enquanto ele a penetrara. Não era a Lily para qual ele passara noites em claro, nas altas horas da madrugada, olhando-a estudar, escondido por sua capa de invisibilidade,Não era a mesma Lily que se abraçara com ele naquela clareira.

Por tal razão perguntou a ela, naquela noite no salão principal, se era realmente ela, se não era mais uma de suas ilusões temporárias, mais uma de suas miragens.

Encostou a garota na parede e a penetrou.

Não era ela.

Em um ínfimo instante, quando suas pálpebras se fecharam e se abriram novamente, os cabelos longos e ruivos que se aninhavam em seus dedos, se tornaram curtos e negros. A boca doce, afrodisíaca, vermelha tinha um contorno totalmente diferente da de Lily, os olhos escureceram.

A estatura baixou;

James estava quebrado.

Estilhaçado;

A garota estava presa em seus braços e o abraçava em um gesto possessivo, como se não o quisesse deixar de fugir.

Mas ele estava imóvel, os braços pendidos, o corpo dolorido e cansado pelo ato, e o suicídio agora parecia uma idéia tentadora.

- Eu sou sua, James...

Ele recordou daquele bilhete ousado que escrevera em junho, daquele pedaço de pergaminho em que desenhara um pomo de ouro e colocara L.P. no centro da figura. E dissera que ela era dele...

" Confiança, James, confiança..."

Confiança?

Ele olhou para o corpo nu da garota, que mantinha os olhos fechados e um tênue sorriso curvando os lábios.

Como podia pensar em confiança agora? Há dois dias declarara amor eterno a uma pessoa e de repente ia para um canto só para transar? E agora, o que faria? Esconder? Ocultar? Mentir? Omitir? E como podia cobrar algo de Lily se nem mesmo ele cumprira com o que prometera.

Não tinha namoro, mas o que ele tinha dito a ela foi algo extremamente sério, algo que ele só descobriu durante as várias noites, em seu sexto ano, que passara em claro pensando na ruiva de um jeito totalmente diferente dos quais ele pensava nas outras mulheres. O que dissera a Lily foi tão complexo que nem mesmo sabia que possuía aquela gama de sentimentos alojada em seu peito.

E tudo para que?

_O amor me consumiu, depois sumiu_

Para o amor lhe consumir? Para o deixar mais insano do que parecia ser? Como, Deus, podia amar e odiar uma pessoa daquele jeito? Como podia simplesmente esquecer Lily para ter uma simples hora em que uma garota se rendia aos seus encantos?

Dor.

Decepção.

E agora?

E Lily?

_E eu até perguntei, mas ninguém viu_

Desgrudou o corpo da garota do seu. Precisa refletir, precisava pensar.

Pensar: Um ato involuntário de seu cérebro que agora também era sinônimo de Lily,

Pegou os óculos e pode ver tudo nítido outra vez. Como pudera confundir aquela garota com Lily? Completamente diferentes, completamente opostas. Lily nunca iria para um banheiro com ele, Lily nunca se renderia ás suas caricias, por mais que a amasse, Lily nunca seria como as outras.

Porque Lily, em todas as suas imperfeições, era incrivelmente bela, em todo seu senso exacerbado de justiça, estava certa.

Ele merecia! Finalmente, toda vez que Lily Ann Evans o acusava de arrogante, ele agora merecia; de cafajestes, ele agora merecia; de tirano, ele agora merecia. E para que perguntar? Para que tentar saber o que realmente acontecera? Os meios importavam para os fins? Importava que ele tivesse visto a face de Lly salpicando beijos em seu pescoço ou apertando o lóbulo de sua orelha com os lábios, quando na verdade era oura.

A ínica coisa que importava era ele a traíra;

Que a fizera sentir dor;

Que a decepcionara.

_E fui fechando o rosto sem sentir_

_E mesmo atenta, sem me distrair_

_Não sei quem é você_

Depois de tudo, quem era ele? Quem, realmente, era James Charlus Potter? Quem era o maroto, o Monitor-Chefe? Quem era o apanhador da Grifnória...

Sentou-se no banco, embrulhando as mãos no cabelo molhado, sentindo as frestas de ar passarem pelas fendas da madeira e arrepiarem suas costas nuas. O som da água do chuveiro batendo contra o assoalho de madeira ainda era ouvido, a garota tomava banho.

Não importava;

_Ela _não importava;

_Ele não importava;_

Só os _fatos_ importavam;

E o fato era que ele simplesmente esquecera de tudo o que dissera.

Ele era fraco.

Era um mortal

Pecara...

E lá, absorvido pela luxúria, James Potter deu um sorriso irônico.

Acabara...

_No espelho da ilusão_

Se olhou novamente no espelho do armário do banheiro. Estava até bem. Os cabelos soltos, bem escovados. O vestido solto, um pouco acima do joelho, uma sandália um pouco baixa e um batom claro.

Ia falar com James. Dizer o que sentia da mesma maneira que ele fizera naquela noite chuvosa. Ia,finalmente, matar as saudades que remoíam seu peito de ter os lábios de James dentro dos seus novamente. Era a hora. Era sua única chance, sua única oportunidade.

Iria finalmente ser livre daquele pudor infernal que lhe atormentava o juízo e seria de James.

Naquele momento e para sempre.

A porta do dormitório se abriu revelando a figura de Anya, que lhe dera um sorriso fraco antes de se dirigir a sua cama e pegar qualquer coisa.

Mordeu o lábio, tirando um pouco do batom, e respirou fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo. Passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando colocá-los em ordem.

E desceu as escadas.

_Se retocou pra outra traição_

Abotoou a camisa enquanto a via colocar a saia. Deus, como fizera aquela burrada. Transar só por ter sexo. Mas...por um instante, por uma eternidade ele vira Lily ali, gemendo, arfando, lhe dizendo palavras doces e amorosas que o fizeram enlouquecer e chegar ao clímax mais cedo.

" Me dê um sinal, James...só um sinal."

Queria destruir aquele barracão novamente! Como pode ser tão fraco. Desvanecer todas suas certezas por sexo? Todo amor que declarara a Lily apenas por ter uma garota em seus braços durantes algumas horas? Era isso que Lily valia? Como fora burro! Um animal que não conseguia controlar seu fogo.

Mas...

Era Lily ali...

Eram os cabelos ruivos colocados ao seu corpo.

Era ela...Então percebeu: A traíra...traíra seus princípios e a criatura por quem ele tinha amor.

Por quem ele chamara de " amor"

O que faria?

_Tentou abrir as flores do perdão_

Lily olhou esperançosa quando a passagem voltou a se abrir. Já fazia horas que o jogo havia acabado e nada de James. Todos os outros jogadores já tinham retornado e comemoravam a vitória ao som das Esquisitonas e de Wisky de Fogo, Cerveja Amanteigada e suco de abóbora.

Lily passou o dedo indicador pela boca da garrafinha gelada enquanto endireitava o pescoço. Se continuasse virando a cabeça daquele jeito, ficaria com um bruto torcicolo.

Então James apareceu.

O cabelo molhado estava rebelde e fez Lily dar um sorriso fraco. Não reparou nas roupas meio molhadas e amarrotadas, com os botões da lapela faltando, mas Lily não quis saber. Deus! Quanto tempo esperou por ele, ali, sentada sem nada a fazer a não ser pedir a todos as divindades habitantes dos céus e da terra para que ele aparecesse logo e acabasse com aquela dor, com aquele tormento.

Queria beijá-lo, queria sentir seus braços em torno de seu corpo, queria as juras de amor sussurradas ao seu ouvindo, queria os risos, o gosto. Para Sempre.

Se apaixonara de um jeito inusitadamente novo e empolgante.

E sabia que James corresponderia.

Deixou a garrafinha na borda da mesa onde tinha se apoiado durante as horas em que tinha estado à espera de James e se levantou em um rompante. Os orbes dele a fitando, a boca levemente entreaberta, o ar saindo em respirações rápidas...

Se adiantou e ouviu somente o eco do vidro estilhaçado e do suco caindo e manchando o carpete. Não ouviu sequer os praguejos de algumas garotas que estavam junto. Não enxergava mais nada, só James.

Mordeu os lábios quando chegou perto dele. A postura esguia, as mãos torcendo a barra do vestido em um gesto nervoso. Formulava falas, frases, perguntas para inquirir onde ele estava; os olhos verdes fitavam os pés e depois voltavam para fitar os deles.

- Você demorou...

- Lily, olha...eu posso explicar.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

Toda vez que aquela frase era dita, era sinal de problemas. Explicar o que? Toda alegria que tinha na face e nos olhos morreram para dar lugar ao olhar inquisidor.

- Explicar?

- Lills...- Ele fez um movimento de segurar as mãos dela, mas foi interropendo por alguém que lhe prendeu os braços.

Os cabelos extremamente curtos pingavam água pela camisa de gola, a saia estava torra e com um pequeno rasgo nas laterais, a blusa suja, molhada, amarrotada...faltando alguns botões no busto.

Lily sentiu o ar abandonar os pulmões enquanto apertava o cenho no movimento de fechar os olhos.

Deus, não! Não com ela! Como podiam fazer algo assim com ela? Ela só queria ter uma vida tranqüila, uma paz de espírito e agora lhe aprontavam isso?

Deu um sorriso sarcástico, e foi isso que fez a morena levantar os olhos para ela. Deu um sorriso falso.

Estava enganada.

A dor espremia seu coração o impedindo de bater novamente, o impedindo até de ver James ali.

Seus olhos arderam

Doía demais

- Belo sinal, Potter.

James prendeu a respiração quando ouviu seu sobrenome. Fazia um tempo que Lily não falava assim, cuspindo, o olhando com desprezo, com escárnio.

Os orbes expressavam uma dor incrível, como se algo dilacerado se apoderasse de seu espírito.

E James entendia, sentia, estava se matando por dentro.

Perdera Lily...

_Mas bati minha raiva no portão_

E ela saiu, transbordando de raiva, de ódio, de uma dor laxante. Queria sair dali, onde todos os orbes estavam fixados nela. A frieza que ela tentava aparentar foi inútil. Viu os olhos marejados de Alice e a boca escancarada de Sarah enquanto passava por elas.

Queria dormir e ver que tudo fora um pesadelo.

Queria acordar e estar em sua cama, com onze anos, e dizer aos pais que não queria ir para Hogwarts, que queria ser normal.

Ela era, como Petúnia bem dizia, _uma aberração._

Uma aberração por se apaixonar logo pelo tarado ninfomaníaco da escola? Porque fora se apaixonar por aquele imbecil que não conseguia ficar quieto quando uma garota com a saia mais curta lhe passava por perto?

Ela só pedira um sinal, só um sinal e se jogaria nos braços de James. Concretizaria aquele sonho que tivera sobre estar casada com ele, com filhos, aproveitando o verão numa casa na praia.

_E não mais me procure sem razão_

Ele que não ousasse procurá-la. Iria presa para Azkaban se fosse pega, mas mataria James, mataria e mataria consigo aquele amor infernal que se alojou de modo sorrateiro e esfarelou seu coração.

James viu Lily virar e se dirigir de modo rápido para o dormitório feminino. Se ela chegasse até a escada, ele não poderia segui-la, não poderia se explicar.

Era um louco cheio de testosterona que não conseguia manter as calças levantadas. Quando o desejo dominara seu cérebro, esqueceu até de Lily, esqueceu o que dissera naquela clareira, esqueceu de sua história, esqueceu de tudo.

Desvenciou dos braços daquela garota sem nome, e, com alguns passos largos, segurou o pulso de Lily de forma que a fez rodar e bater contra seu peito e o olhar cheia de raiva.

- Lily, por favor, me dei...- foi um sussurro, uma prece para que ela entendesse o que ele estava querendo dizer...era necessário, era preciso.

_Me deixe aqui e solta a minha mão_

Se soltou do corpo dele, daquele corpo onde pensara em aninhar-se depois de fazer amor, daquele corpo que sonhara em dormir todas as noites abraçada.

Soltou-se.

Mas James não parecia querer desistir.

Pegou-lhe a mão e levou os dedos aos lábios, beijou a ponta dos dedos indicador e médio e fechou os olhos por detrás dos óculos tortos.

Lily retirou a mão das dele em um gesto brusco, limpando a saliva que tinha nas pontas dos dedos na lateral do vestido.

- É Evans, Potter.

E saiu, batendo seu ombro no dele enquanto saía pela mesma passagem que James havia entrado.

James sentiu o ombro se deslocado para trás, mas Lily não tinha forças para lhe causa causar uma grande dor. Estava lá, parado. As palavras de Lily era ácidas, doloridas, afiadas como facas bem amoladas e certeiras.

Seu sangue borbulhava. Se odiava, se punia, se auto flagelava.

Criou um campo de energia com sua magia, estava descontrolado. O rádio enfeitiçado para ouvir as esquisitonas fora totalmente destruído, explodindo no ar. James estava arfante, respirava de modo fundo e compassado. Os copos e as garrafas de vidro explodiram nas mãos e mesas de quem segurava. Não ouviu os gritos das garotas nem as tentativas de Remus e Sirius de lhe tirarem daquele transe.

Seu coração doía.

Perdera Lily.

_E fui flechando o tempo, sem chover_

_Fui fechando os meus olhos, pra esquecer_

_Quem é você?_

E ela ficou ali, encolhida, na posição fetal, abraçando as pernas, deitada naquele chão frio e duro, sentindo suas narinas aspirarem a poeira e a fazer soluçar.

Dor era laxante, era intensa demais.

James deixou seu coração e frangalhos, acabou com suas defesas, acabou com que ela era.

Mas Lily, motivada por toda dor e ódio que agora se apoderava de seu coração fragilizado e de sua alma torturada pelas imagens que seu cérebro formatava de James e a garota fazendo sexo embaixo do chuveiro, fez uma promessa naquele dia: Esqueceria James Potter. Deixaria de amá-lo do jeito doentio e doloroso que ela o amava.

Odiava gostar dele, odiava se sentir tão atraída, traída e incrivelmente sedenta dele...como podia ter se tão burra? Otária ao ponto de pensar que era deferente

Iria esquecê-lo

Tinha que esquecê-lo

Não houve lágrimas grossas e incessantes soltando e escorrendo das órbitas de Lily, seus olhos continuavam secos e opacos, não havia nem um sinal da vermelhidão que concretizaria o choro. Mas não houve, só havia uma certeza que a fazia reter todas as lágrimas que queria sair de seu âmago...No final, ela só passara de mais uma...

Apenas alguém que ele enganou para beijar...

Apenas alguém...

A porta foi aberta de repente e Lily só pode ver os sapatos gastos. Fechou os olhos secos enquanto sentia alguém carregá-la até sentá-la no colo e a abraçar.

Abriu apenas uma fresta dos olhos e pode ver os cabelos negros, grandes, o nariz , os olhos negros a fitando com uma interrogação expressiva, mas Lily não queria falar. Só queria chorar nos braços daquele que fora seu melhor amigo na infância, daquele que lhe mostrava a magia, que lhe dissera a verdade quando pensava que era a mais esquisita da face da terra. Os braços de Severus Snape eram acolhedores e confortantes. Até fraternais.

Mas Lily não chorou,não soluçou, não conseguiu derramar uma única lágrima que manchasse a gravata verde e prata que ele usava, por mais força que fizesse, não conseguia chorar enquanto ele a embalava, falando palavras de consolo.

* * *

_Notas da autora:_

Se o capítulo passado era do James, esse, com certeza, é o da Lily!

Gente, eu não quis me aprofunda muito no beijo do James com a tal garota porque ia ficar parecendo com os da Lily, e isso é só deles. Gostei de fazer esse capítulo para mostrar que eles também traem. Detestava e ainda detesto ver o James só com olhos para a Lily. Pela minha interpretação do quinto livro, que é onde os marotos aparecem, O James adorava a Lily – era um desafio no começo- mas não deixava de fazer as coisas que o divertiam ou de ter encontros só porque Lily dizia um " Não" para ele.

E sim, eu coloquei o Snape, porque o livro já foi publicado! Não tem mais motivos para esconder.

Desculpem ter postado o capítulo anterior novamente, mas eu errei no título e tive que trocar...fazer o que? Estou com dois testes de estágio para fazer, já que vou meu tempo nesse emprego já foi! E ainda tenho minhas provas e dois trabalhos enormes para fazer: Um de Processo e um de Constitucional, então eu terminei este capítulo em dois dias! Porque a primeira cena já estava feita...

Quem quiser me adicionar no MSN, meu e-mail está no meu profile...podem adicionar a vontade!

E agora, os agradecimentos aos comments!

_KEL:_ Ah, Kel, deixa eu comentar o seu comentário...bem redundante, né? fiz de propósito! Ah, eu demorei a colocar porque tive que revisar nas pressas, cheguei em casa mais tarde.

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! e ela é confusa, sim. Eu disse nas minhas notas que o James era bastante confuso, porque todo mundo que se apaixona fica confuso. Eu fiquei bastante confusa. Chegava a odiar a criatura e me derreter pelo simples toque da mão dele no meu ombro. Agora eu vivo o lado oposto! E eu acho que geralmente é assim. Claro que agente sabe que o James vai ficar com a Lily no final pq o Harry tem que nascer e tudo mais, só que eu queria colocar esse mundo mágico no real, entende?

E sim, esse capítulo mesmo só tem de triste a última parte. O encontro dos dois. " O sinal" que a Lily pediu foi um tanto controverso, não? triste mesmo vai ser A Tentativa que...Bom, você vai ler no próximo dia 27. e eu também choro com bastante facilidade. Me esgoelei de chorar no colégio interno - lá, em Londres, - quando descobri que o Sirius Morreu. E só a titulo de informação. A Anya, a namorada dele, sou eu. huahauahau

So, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

Muitos beijos e obrigada pela linda review. São pessoas como você que me motivam a continuar.

_Mari.be?_ :Ah, e então? gostou das outras fics? Ah que bom que você " realmente" gostou desse capítulo, e o James sofreu pra caramba no capítulo passado...dessa vez foi a Lily.

E no próximo, é A Tentativa...ai que o James vai sofrer mesmo! muito obrigada pela review, moça! e aqui está o capítulo novo!

Beijocas, Mari, e até a próxima!

ps: to esperando você no MSN para conversarmos, ok?

Beijos, gente! Até a próxima, ok?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

_Kacau:_ Hei, moça! muito obrigada pela review e pelo o UAL que você postou! E olha, pode fazer críticas, sugestões, xingar, ameaçar de morte, qualquer coisa! o espaço é de vocês! eu juro, Camila, que quando eu desocupar de Berkeley, da casa, do trabalho e da viagem, eu vou na sua fic e dou uma lida! mas olha, eu vou fazer uma coisa que eu não costumo a fazer muito, principalmente nas minhas notas: Não se estressa pelas reviews, não, menina! eu também era assim com a minha primeira fanfic - A Sagrada Aliança- mas vou te dizer o que uma grande amiga minha disse quando eu falei a mesma coisa que você: A quantidade de reviews não faz um fic boa ou ruim. Ali, é apenas uma questão de gosto. Os Três Lados da Moeda também não recebe um número imenso de reviews por capítulo, não...geralmente são três ou quatro, mas eu sempre agradeço por gostarem. E por mais que eu desejasse abrir o meu gmail e ver quinhentos comunicados do sobre comentários, eu escrevo para mim, se o pessoal gosta! que bom! se revisa? que máximo! vou responder com todo carinho, mas as fanfics são minhas, eu escrevo por lazer, por prazer, por vontade e se não houvesse nenhuma review, como eu já vi fics muito boas sem ter, eu iria continuar postando do mesmo jeito. Mas prometo, Kacau, que quando ficar mais livre, passo na sua fic e deixou uma review enorme, ok? não esquenta com isso!

Ah, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo!

Beijinhos! e obrigada pela review

_Yasmin:_ Hei, garota, tudo bom? Que bom que você gostou da fanfic! fiquei imensamente feliz com sua review...é, eu tentei tirar o James daquele tipo mesmo, colocar ele mais sério e a Lily também...Eu adorei um James de uma fic que eu li recentimente chamada "O Mistério do Bilhete" achei ele bem legal, bem " humano" sabe...aqui, eu quis dar uma boa dose de realismo...acho que a Lily tabém devia sair da aluna perfeitinha e querida por todos, dar um pouco de paranóia a ela foi bem legal...bem típico dos apaixonados! hauahuahauahauha eu que o diga!

Capítulo novo postado, moça! espero que você goste dele, ok.

Beijos e muito obrigada pela review!!!

Beijos, Galera, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.

Anya Yelan Conway McAllister

* * *

Próxima Atualização: 27/11/2007 – A Tentativa com a música " Estranho Jeito de amar" de Sandy & Jr


	8. AVISO

Oi gente!

Bom, eu queria avisar que as atualizações de Os Três Lados da Moeda estão completamente suspensas até o dia 17/12! Gente, eu estou em perМodo de provas, com dois trabalhos enormes para fazer e quando viajar no natal, tem um enorme problema de família para resolver e só vou ter folga depois do dia 17! Espero a compreensão de vocês No capítulo novo, respondo todas as reviews!

Beijinhos Anya


	9. AVISO SOBRE A ATUALIZAÇÃO

Pessoal! Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, muitíssimo, mas não tem atualização hoje! Bom, eu fiquei na final em Responsabilidade Civil e vocês não imaginam como a besta fera da minha professora é louca! E é uma benção ela não entender português para que eu a xingue o quanto quiser!

Mas o assunto é imenso, enorme, e eu preciso passar na matéria, além de que minha chefinha, a coisinha da minha vida, quando descobrir que eu voltei, vai me encher de trabalho,! Se vocês visse, ela me encontra em qualquer lugar que eu me esconda! E também tem a minha beta, uma grande amiga minha teve uma emergência familiar e eu não posso cobrar nada disso dela porque ela está debilitada demais, mas disse que está com o capítulo pronto para a última revisão!

Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente! Desculpa mesmo, mas prometo, e AGORA ELE VAI SAIR, que antes do natal, vem um capítulo enorme e que vocês vão adorar, porque eu adorei o James com a Lily nesse capítulo e não tem nada de Diabético, viu?!

Beijos para todos vocês!

Anya


End file.
